MY LITTLE DRAGON SLAYER
by casanovaphantom24
Summary: Después de la batalla contra el ejército de Alvares los poderes de Natsu, Weny y Gazille comienzan a desestabilizarse y para volver a la normalidad deberán viajar a Ecuestria para encontrar una solución, sinsaber que encontrarían más de lo que esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"My Little Dragon Slayer/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Capítulo 1: ¿Ponyville… qué? (Nota: Este capítulo se ubica después de la batalla contra Zeref y su ejército) /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"En un pueblo llamado Magnolia donde hace poco se libró una intensa batalla campal contra el mago oscuro Zeref y el demonio dragón Acnología donde hubo muchas bajas en cada bando y en la sede del gremio de magos más poderoso del reino de Fiore se encuentran todos los aliados de Fairy Tail (Sabertoot, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus; Mermaid Hell, Wild Four, etc.) descansando y atendiendo a los heridos que ocasionó la guerra. Entre ellos estaba un mago dragon slayer de fuego que estaba sumamente noqueado y herido, pues él fue el que se enfrentó a Zeref y derrotándolo por muy poco; también se encontraba junto a él una chica rubia de grandes atributos, la cual no se había despegado del pelirosa más que para comer y cambiarse los vendajes, pues estaba muy preocupada por el chico que estaba tendido en la cama improvisada. Mientras estaba cambiándole los vendajes de uno de sus brazos, una peliazul que se dirigía a ver a cierto pelinegro con pirsins en la cara se le acerca y le pregunta:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: ¿Cómo se encuentra Natsu, Lucy?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: Me temo que sigue inconsciente y aún no ha recuperado toda su energía; es como si sus poderes aun no estuvieranspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanestabilizados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: Te entiendo, Gazille y Wendy están en la misma situación y para colmo no nos está yendo bien con los demás heridos, aunque por suerte la mayoría solo tiene un agotamiento extremo por la batalla contra el ejército de Zeref./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mavis: (Al escuchar la conversación las tranquiliza diciendo) No se preocupen, he examinado a todos y no están en peligro de muerte. Aunque me preocupan un poco Natsu, Gazille y Wendy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: ¿A qué se refiere primera?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mavis: Lo que sucede es que parece que su poder aún no se estabiliza y eso me recuerda algo que me conto Igneel cuando me lo tope dos días antes de que "desapareciera" hace 15 años./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Erza: (Intrigada por lo que acaba de escuchar se acerca y pregunta) ¿Qué fue lo que le conto el padre de Natsu?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mavis: Igneel me conto una vez que durante el primer festival del rey dragón un dragón conocido suyo utilizo sus poderes más allá del límite; y aunque no fue lo suficiente como para matarlo, si desestabilizo su magia y tuvo que viajar a otra dimensión para que su poder regresara a la normalidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: ¿Y no le contó que método uso el dragón para estabilizar sus poderes? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mavis: Me temo que no, según su amigo; el cual solo vino a ayudar en lo que pudiera con la evacuación de los dragones sobrevivientes, no dio muchos detalles sobre cómo se curó. Solo le dejo el hechizo para abrir el portal hacia la dimensión en donde se curó solo en caso de algún otro dragón hubiera tenido la misma suerte que él; y al juzgar por las escamas que les están brotando yo diría que tenemos que usar el hechizo para abrir el portal, por suerte para ellos Igneel me dio el hechizo en caso de que a Natsu le pasara lo mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: (Sorprendida como los demás) ¿Cómo consiguió que el padre Natsu le diera ese hechizo? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mavis: Solo digamos que…, el tiempo que quedaron sellados e inconscientes en la isla Tenro tuve mucho tiempo para charlar con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"¿?: ¿Hablaste con Igneel? (Todos se sorprenden por escuchar la voz del pelirosado)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Todos: ¡NATSU!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: ¿Te sientes bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Natsu: Si, es curioso como uno tiende a quedarse quieto después de casi morir atravesador por el pecho y de alguna manera ser "revivido" de una forma misteriosa. Pero no creo que necesitemos hacer ese viaje; es decir a excepción de los vestigios del dragon force no tenemos nada anorm…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"No pudo terminar la frase debido a que empezó a expulsar cierta aura roja y amarilla que salía de sus escamas y lo mismo con los otros dragon slayers pero la del pelinegro era gris metálico con negro y la de la niña peliazul era blanca y su cabello pasaba entre rosa y azul por presentar vestigios del dragon force. Los tres magos comenzaban a retorcerse en agonía (Para que se hagan una idea es como tener dolor de estómago tipo "corre que te alcanzo" combinado con fiebre y calambres con un dolor de cabeza tipo cruda de "mi novia me dejo y voy a beber para olvidar mis penas") mientras gritaban tanto como sus cansados cuerpos se lo permitían. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: ¡NATSU! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: ¡GAZILLE!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Erza: ¡WENDY!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mavis: (Actuando de acuerdo a la situación) Me temo que no tenemos tiempo para reflexionar si harán o no este viaje a otra dimensión, sus poderes se están desestabilizando más rápido de lo que creí. ¡LUCY!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: ¡S – SÌ! (Responde toda "descolocada" por lo que está pasando)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mavis: Necesitare que hagas el hechizo para abrir el portal; por desgracia ahoraspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmismo no tengo el poder necesario para hacerlo yo misma, así que te confío esta tarea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: ¡¿EEEEHHHH?! P-Pero yo… (Levi se le acerca y toma las manos de Lucy entre las suyas y con una cara de súplica entre ojos de cachorro y angustia le dice)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: Por favor Lu-chan, ellos no soportaran mucho en ese estado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: B-Bien, lo haré; pero no conozco el hechizo. ¿Cómo voy a usar un hechizo que no conozco?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mavis: (estira su brazo derecho, toca la frente de Lucy y se ilumina por dos segundos; luego lo retira) Con esto ya te di el hechizo, solo debes enfocar tu magia como cuando usas tus llaves estelares y todo saldrá bien, y para volver solo debes cambiar la última parte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: Esta bien, pero necesitaremos al menos tres personas más para el viaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Erza: ¿A qué te refieres Lucy? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: Me refiero a que Natsu, Gazille y Wendy no están en condiciones de moverse y no podrán atravesar el portal…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levy: … Y debemos llevarlos a esa dimensión ahora mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Gray: Yo iré, después de todo es en parte culpa mía que Natsu este así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: Bien, quien…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Juvia: (con ojos en forma de corazón) Juvia ira con Gray – sama a donde él vaya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: Entonces solo faltaría…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"¿?: Yo iré (Todos se quedan sorprendidos al oír la voz de Romeo y verlo acercarse para tomar a la dragon slayer); no pude aportar mucho en esta batalla y quiero por lo menos contribuir con algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: Normalmente me opondría pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, adelante Lu –chan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: Si (Se empieza a concentrar para hacer el hechizo y recita) "Más allá de las corrientes del tiempo,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmás allá de los confines del espacio. Invoco a aquel que controla el paso entre dimensiones para hacerle una petición: Permítenos cruzar el umbral para llegar a una tierra donde la armonía y la amistad reinen sin parar."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Despuésspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spande pronunciar el conjuro se abrió un portal tipo espiral que permaneció enfrente del grupo que se disponía a cruzarlo. Al verlo Erza se acercó al grupo y les dijo: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Erza: Sera mejor que crucen de una vez, en cuanto Happy, Charle y Lily despierten estoy segura de que querrán alcanzarlos a ustedes así que en cuanto se normalicen las cosas por aquí enviare a otro grupo para que los acompañe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: Entendido, andando amigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Y así ni lentos ni perezosos las 8 personas cruzaron dicho portalspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel cual se cerró al pasar la última persona que se dispuso a tal viaje. Y en cuanto se cerró tanto Erza como Macao y todos los que se encontraban en el gremio les desearon suerte a los aventureros que partieron a una dimensión desconocida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONIVILLE:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"(Nota: Esta parte del fic se ubica una semana antes de los juegos de Ecuestria y la batalla de las mane six con Tirek)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"En una casa con forma de pastelillo donde vivía una familia de ponis reposteros más una poni de peinado esponjado y rosado (creo que ya saben de quien se trata) la cual se encontraba limpiando la pastelería llamada Sugar Cube Corner tranquila cuando de repente empieza a vibrar como teléfono celular en modo vibrador, la señora Cake sale de la cocina al escuchar el zumbido que hace Pinki y al verla como si estuviera temblando se acerca y le pregunta:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Sra. Cake: Pinki, querida ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te mueves como si hubiera un terremoto?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Pinki: (Sin dejar de vibrar) ¡Algo grande va a suceder hoy!, y a juzgar por como sigo vibrando creo que sucederá de un momento a otro. ¡Mejor voy a ver a Twilight para decirle!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Sra. Cake: De acuerdo, pero ten cuidad querida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Pinki: (Saliendo de la pastelería vibrando) ¡Oki doki loki!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Y así la pony rosada se dirige a la biblioteca del pueblo en donde reside la más reciente nombrada princesa de Ecuestrita. Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, la princesa se encontraba junto con Spike en su actividad favorita bimestral: Día de reorganizar; no está demás decir que el pobre dragón ya estaba más que aburrido de tener que reorganizar la biblioteca por quien sabe cuál número de veces antes de que la pony quedara conforme estaba por querer fugarse de ahí cuando escucho algo y dijo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Spike: Oye Twilight, ¿no escuchas algo así como un zumbido?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Twilight: ¿También lo oyes?, pensé que lo estaba imaginando. (En ese momento entra Pinki temblando cual celular en vibrador) ¿Pînki? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué vibras así?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Pinki: ¡Twilight! ¡Algo va a suceder en el pueblo de un momento a otro!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Pinki: Mi Pinki – sentido está activo y me dice que algo muy, muy, muy, muy, muy grande va a suceder en cualquier momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Twilight: (Poniendo una actitud calmada) Ah, bueno; por un momento pensé que iba a tener que… (Analiza lo que le ha dicho Pinki y se queda muda)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Spike: (Previendo lo que va a suceder) Oh, oh; ¡Pinki, confía en mí: ven conmigo detrás del escritorio, colócate este cojín en la cabeza y reza para no quedar sorda, rápido!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Pinki: (Confundida) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Spike: ¡SOLO HAZLO AHORA!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Twilight: ¡COMO QUE ALGO GRANDE VA A SUCEDER EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! (Mientras grita, afuera de la biblioteca todo Ponyville se escondía al oír el grito de la nueva princesa de Ecuestria)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mientras todos en Ponyville se preguntaban que había sido ese grito, otras 4 yeguas llegaron prácticamente "como de rayo" a la biblioteca; abriendo de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca se encontraba al frente una pony terrestre de pelaje naranja y crin rubia que se acercó a Twilight para preguntarle: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Applejack: ¡En nombre de la jalea de zapamanzanas de la abuela Smith ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Raimbow Dash: Cielos Twilight, ese grito seguro que se oyó hasta Cloudsdale./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Fluttershy: Y que lo digas, todos mis animalitos se escondieron en cuanto escucharon ese grito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Rarity: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto querida?, ni que se nos fuera a hacer algo encima./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Twilight: (Mirando a las chicas que entraron a la biblioteca con una cara de '¿en serio no la vieron cuando venía hacia acá?') Como se nota que no han visto a Pinki; mírenla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras las 4 yeguas miraron a la pony rosada la cual aún seguía vibrando cuando de repente dijo: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Pinki: ¡TODAS A LA ENTRADA DEL PUEBLO PERO YA! (Sale de la biblioteca cual bala y detrás de ella van sus amigas las cuales le dicen a Pinki que las espere)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Todas se dirigen a la entrada del pueblo en donde a lo lejos empiezan a ver como una especie de portal se va generando hasta que toma la forma de un círculo con una espiral en su interior el cual aterra a todas las yeguas menos a Pinki, quien estaba bastante emocionada por ver que era lo que saldría del portal. Al ver el portal formado, la princesa de la amistad alerto a sus amigas para que se prepararan para lo que pudiera salir de ese portal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Twilight: ¡Todas atentas chicas!, no sabemos que podría salir de ese portal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía (menos Pinki) estaban en alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera salir del portal, pero lo que ninguna de ellas esperaba era que salieran 8 ponys de los cuales la mitad de ellos eran alicornios mientras que el resto eran unicornios; pero lo que sin duda les llamó más la atención a las chicas es que 3 de los 4 estaban inconscientes y eran trasladados por los 5 ponis que estaban conscientes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Por otro lado, en cuanto nuestros héroes cruzado el portal y vieron a las mane six, los que estaban consientes se quedaron sorprendidos de que tuvieran un comité de bienvenida, que este estuviera formado por ponys y más aún se quedan de piedra al ver que al atravesar el portal se han convertido en ponys. Y claro que las reacciones no se hacen esperar por parte de los magos de fairy tail de los cuales el primero en hablar fue Gray:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Gray: ¿Qué demonios nos ha pasado?, ¿Por qué nos convertimos en caballos? (Decía Gray, quien ahora era un unicornio de crin y cola negras y de pelaje gris pálido casi tirando a blanco con una marca en sus costados unos cristales en forma de un copo de nieve del cual se asomaban dos cristales más pero de color violeta pálido que simulaban un par de ojos tenebrosos)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: Parece que el hechizo nos transformó en el tipo de criatura inteligente de este mundo (Explicaba ella, que ahora era una alicornio de melena y cola rubia, pelaje amarillo obscuro y una marca en sus costados con la forma de una estrella [similar a la de Twilight] rodeada por 12 figuras que parecían estar orbitando alrededor de la estrella). /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Romeo: Pero si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué Natsu – ni, Gazille, Wendy y tú además de un cuerno tienen alas? (Le cuestiono el chico que ahora era un unicornio de pelaje morado, crin con cola negra y conservaba su chaleco)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: (Confundida) No tengo la menor idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: (Que ahora era una unicornio color gris cemento con pelaje azul y una marca en forma de un libro abierto del cual salía una letra con aspecto de escultura en sus costados) Ah chicos…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Juvia: …tenemos compañía (Completo la maga de agua la cual ahora era una unicornio azul celeste con crin azul marino y con una marca en sus costados en forma de estrella rodeada por dos círculos cruzados hechos de agua)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Al decir esto todos los presentes recobran la compostura y al ver que el grupo que llegó por el portal (que dicho sea de paso se cerró cuando los magos pasaron) aparentemente no tenían span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmalas intenciones, la princesa de la amistad fue la primera en dar un paso al frente; luego de paralizar a Pinki, claro está, para presentarse y preguntar la razón de porque estaban en el pueblo:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Twilight: Ejem, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad; ¿podrían decirme a que ha venido a Ponyville?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Raimbow Dash: Y les advertimos de una vez, si vienen a invadir este pueblo span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanes mejor que se lo piensen dos veces porque no se los vamos a dejar tan fácil como ustedes creen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Applejack: Para tu carro Raimbow, no sabemos si vienen a invadir Ponyville./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: Lamentamos haberlas asustado, pero no somos una amenaza. Solo venimos porque nuestros amigos tienen desestabilizado su poder mágico y necesitamos encontrar a alguien que solía vivir en nuestro mundo hace mucho, pero se mudó aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Fluttershy: Oh, pobrecitos; no podemos dejarlos así. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Raimbow Dash: Aunque odio admitirlo Fluttershy tiene razón, debemos ayudarlos si traen heridos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Rarity: Pero ¿en dónde los hospedaremos querida?, no creo que el hospital pueda tratar su magia desestabilizada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Applejack: ¿Qué quieres decir Rarity?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Rarity: Quizá no sea una experta en la rama, y tal vez este un poco loca por decir esto, pero creo que esos tres alicornios tienen escamas de dragón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Twilight: (Entre sorprendida y confundida por lo que dijo Rarity se va acercando a los 3 ponys inconscientes) ¿Escamas de dragón?; vamos Rarity, hasta donde yo sé el tener desestabilización mágica no provoca que te salgan escamas de dragón. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: De hecho puede, si…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Lucy: (Completando la frase de Levi)… los que la sufren son magos; o en este caso alicornios como los llaman, que son usuarios de magia cazadragones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Las Mane6 más Spike: (Sorprendidas por lo dicho) ¡¿MAGIA CAZADRAGONES?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Gray: (Respondiendo a sus dudas) Para ponérselos de forma simple, la magia cazadragones es un tipo de hechizo que le otorga a su usuario las características y habilidades de un dragón, dándole al mismo la misma fuerza de uno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Levi: Y recientemente tuvimos una batalla muy difícil en la cual ellos usaron sus poderes más allá del límite y debido a eso su poder esta descontrolado; por eso vinimos a esta dimensión…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Ni bien termino de explicar y a los tres ponis (magos) cazadragones se empezaban al levantar como si fueran muertos vivientes de resident evil y empezaron a olfatear el aire como buscando algo. El primero en hablar fue Natsu que les hablo a los otros dragon Slayer diciendo: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Natsu: Wendy, Gazille, ¿Huelen eso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Wendy: Si, huele muy bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Gazille: No es hierro, pero debo admitir que huele delicioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Natsu: Si, y a pesar de que ese olor viene del pueblo puedo sentir que hay una gran concentración del tamaño de una montaña… ¡JUSTO AL OTRO LADO DEL PUEBLO!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Wendy: (con el estómago rugiéndole como a los otros dos y activando su dragon force) ¡EL ÚLTIMO EN LLEGAR A ESA MONTAÑA SE QUEDA SIN NADA! (Le crecen escamas tan largas que parecen plumas y su cabeza toma una ligera apariencia a la de un grifo, crea una corriente de viento que la impulsa hacia el cielo y avanza en unos segundos a la mitad del pueblo)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Natsu y Gazille: ¡ESO ES TRAMPA MOCOSA!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Natsu: (Activando también su dragon force) ¡MODO DRAGON RELÁMPAGO! ¡DISFRUTA SER EL ÚLTIMO HOJALA! (Le salen relámpagos del cuerpo, le aumentan las escamas; las cuales dicho sea de paso se tornan rojas y en un dos por tres está a solo medio metro de distancia de Wendy)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Gazille: (Activando también su dragon force)¡EN TUS SUEÑOS SALAMANDER! ¡MODO DRAGON DE HIERRO SOMBRIO! (Sus ojos se tornan blancos, su piel metálica con apariencia de escamas y le sale una especie de vapor negro por todo el cuerpo; al termino de esto, el dragon Slayer se trasforma en una sombra la cual se encamina hacia los otros dos dragon Slayer)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"NOTA: Este nombre se lo puse yo a la transformación que usa Gazille al usar la magia de Rouge combinada con la suya porque he visto muchas traducciones de este modo y no suenan muy bien que digamos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Ojos como platos, bocas hasta el suelo, nada que decir; sip, todos los síntomas de ¿Qué wtf está pasando aquí? Estaban presentes en las mane 6 y en Spike en estos momentos. Y en nuestro grupo de magos favorito, a pesar de que aún estaban preocupados por los "heridos" que trajeron, estaban felices de que ya tuvieran el humor de siempre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"¿Qué les pasa a Natsu, Gazille y Wendy?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"¿Por qué salieron corriendo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"¿Qué pasara con Ecuestria?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"¿Pinki hará una gran fiesta de bienvenida?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black',sans-serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Descubra todo esto y más /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"en el capítulo 2 de My Little Dragon Slayer /span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Dragon Slayer**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Gemas de dragón? La aventura empieza**

**Sorpresa, solo esa palabra describe lo que sentían la mane 6 en este momento, pero luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la primera de las chicas en reaccionar fue Twilight, la cual aún sorprendida dijo:**

**Twilight: ¡¿P-P-P-PERO QUE FUE ESO?!**

**Fluttershy: E-Ellos se t-transformaron e-en d-d-dragones… (No pudo más, la pobre yegua se desmayó de la impresión y del susto)**

**Gray: Rayos, no hacen nada más que preocuparnos; al menos se ve que ya se sienten mucho mejor.**

**Levi: Si, es verdad. Me alegra que ya hayan recuperado su humor habitual.**

**Lucy: Lo que me sorprende es que Wendy haya sido la que los ha incitado a una especie de carrera.**

**Romeo: Creo que lo mejor será seguirlos y evitar que causen un gran alboroto ¿no lo creen?**

**Juvia: Opino lo mismo, no sabemos cómo puedan comportarse en este estado.**

**Levi: Bien, vamos.**

**El resto del grupo de recién llegados ya iba a ir tras sus amigos cuando Raimbow Dash se puso en su camino y dijo:**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡Un momento! ¡De aquí nadie se mueve hasta saber que está pasando con los sujetos que se acaban de ir como alma que lleva el diablo!**

**Lucy: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Applejack: Ejem, lo que mi amiga quiere decir es ¡¿PORQUE LA NIÑA SE TRANSFORMO EN UNA VERSION DRAGONIZADA DE UN GRIFO, EL PELIROSADO EN UN DRAGON ELECTRICO Y EL TIPO DE LOS PIERCING SE VOLVIO UNA VERSION METALICA CON ALAS DEL REY SOMBRA?!**

**Gray: Luego se los explicaremos con detalles, debemos seguirlos antes de que en su arrebato destruyan algo. ¿Qué hay en esa dirección?**

**Spike: (Respondiendo) Nada relevante, solo un tramo del bosque y…**

**Rarity: (Completando la frase de Spike con cierto temor)… ¡Las minas de joyas! ¡TENEMOS QUE DETENERLOS YA!**

**Twilight: ¿Qué pasa Rarity?**

**Lucy: Si, no lo entiendo; si solo van a una mina no creo que causen mucho daño.**

**Spike: No lo entienden, ellos olfatearon las joyas de la mina; y por lo que parece a pesar de que se nota a leguas que no han probado jamás una, tienen síntomas de abstinencia por no haber ingerido gemas; ¡tenemos que detenerlos antes de que se coman todas las joyas de la mina!**

**Rarity: (Asustada y desesperada) ¡¿Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! ¡A LA CARGA!**

**Sin decir más, los magos de fairy tail junto con Twilight y sus amigas fueron a detener a los 3 alicornios dragonizados; y mientras esto ocurría, Levi se acercó a la pony con sombrero para preguntarle algo que le estaba molestando desde que terminaron la explicación del problema de la mina:**

**Levi: (Llamando la atención de Applejack) Em… Señorita Applejack, ¿Por qué a su amiga Rarity le preocupa tanto esa mina de joyas?**

**Applejack: (Respondiendo amablemente mientras continúan con la persecución) Lo que pasa amiga, es que Rarity es la modista número uno en Ponyville, y utiliza gemas en sus vestidos. Es por eso que esta tan preocupada; ya que los dragones de este mundo comen gemas, ella cree que tus amigos pueden acabarse toda la mina (Esto último lo dice como si fuera una broma).**

**Levi: (Con una gota de sudor cayendo detrás de su cabeza) B-Bueno…**

**Applejack: (La mira con cara de "tienes que estar de broma") ¿En serio?**

**Lucy: (Uniéndose a la conversación) Por Wendy no estamos seguros; pero Natsu y Gazille seguro que por lo menos se comerán media mina, y eso solo como aperitivo.**

**Rarity: (Ahora si bien asustada) ¡ALÈJENSE DE MIS JOYAS ALICORNIOS DRAGONIZADOS! (Y habiendo dicho eso, y contra todo pronóstico, la modista toma aún más velocidad a tal punto que casi crea una raimplosión sónica dejando a todos los presentes con cara de wtf).**

**Luego de unos 10 minutos llegaron a las minas de gemas cerca de los territorios de los perros diamante, los cuales al ver a las ponys se acercaron a Rarity y le empezaron a pedir ayuda diciendo:**

**Rover: Señorita Rarity, que bueno que está aquí, estábamos buscando gemas como siempre y de repente llegaron lo que parecían ser…**

**Rarity: (Como leyéndole la mente) Tres alicornios con apariencia de dragones; si, vinimos a detenerlos por eso no se preocupen.**

**Rover, Fido y Spot: ¡Gracias señorita Rarity, es usted un ángel venido del cielo!**

**Rarity: (Con ánimo entre alagada y tensa) Gracias queridos, por ahora les pido que se aparten y traigan a mis amigas a este lugar, de momento solo puedo entretenerlos un rato y necesitare de toda la ayuda posible para poder atraparlos.**

**Fido: (Haciendo un saludo militar) ¡Señora, si señora! (y se retira a buscar a las amigas de rarity)**

**Rover: (Igual haciendo un saludo militar) lo haremos en menos de un parpadeo (Sigue a su compañero)**

**Spot: (Expresando preocupación) Tenga cuidado señorita Rarity, puede que no sean dragones como tal, pero son tan fuertes como uno de verdad (Se va a alcanzar a los otros)**

**Ya con los tres perros diamante que se fueron a buscar a sus amigas, Rarity estaba pensando en cómo distraer a los dragon slayer:**

**Rarity: Bien, veamos; ¿Cómo distraer a 3 alicornios con poderes de dragón? Mmmmm…. (De repente se le ocurre) ¡Lo tengo!**

**En el instante en que dice eso saca el corazón de rubí que le dio Spike y lo mueve un poco para que los 3 alicornios lo perciban: **

**Rarity: ¡Yuju! ¡Señores y señorita alicornio! ¡Miren lo que tengo por aquí!**

**Los tres alicornios se detienen en lo que estaban haciendo y salen de debajo de la tierra como si fueran un juego de "pégale al topo" tamaño real y miran hacia la unicornio la cual sostiene un zafiro en forma de corazón; se quedan hipnotizados viendo la gema cuando empiezan a salir de sus agujeros cual animal asechando a una presa. La modista nota esto y empieza a preocuparse por su persona:**

**Rarity: (*Glup*empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás) Creo que no pensé esto muy bien… ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Empieza a correr)**

**Mientras tanto, en el grupo donde se encuentran los magos de Fiore y las portadoras de la armonía:**

**Gray: ¿Falta mucho para alcanzarlos?**

**Twilight: Ya estamos cerca, debemos llegar en cualquier momento.**

**Lucy: Solo espero que ellos no hagan un desastre.**

**Applejack: Esperemos que sea así caramelo. **

**Estaban en su plática cuando de repente se topan con los ya conocidos perros diamante.**

**Rover: (Admira al grupo que va hacia el lugar de donde viene él y ellos y les dice) ¡Ponys! Qué bueno que los encontramos…**

**Fido: La señorita Rarity está distrayendo a unos ponys con apariencia de dragón…**

**Spot: Y no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda seguir así… **

**En lo que terminan de decir eso se escucha el grito de la modista (¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!) y todos se alarman al escuchar el grito.**

**Spike: Oh no, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**Twilight: Descuida Spike, tengo un plan; aunque no estoy muy segura de que funcione.**

**Spike: ¿A qué te refieres; cuál es tu plan?**

**En ese momento hace aparecer 3 rociadores los cuales se los entrega a tres miembros del grupo que acaba de llegar al pueblo (Levy, Lucy y Romeo).**

**Twilight: Tomen estos rociadores, contienen una poción tranquilizante que relajara un poco a sus amigos lo suficiente como para calmarlos.**

**Spike: Oye, ¿No usaste eso conmigo la otra noche que por accidente me cayó encima una poción que resaltaba la rebeldía? **

**Twilight: (Nerviosa) Em, s-sí. ****(Continua) Estas botellas contienen un relajante que hice especialmente para dragones, solo rocíenlo sobre sus amigos y se calmaran.**

**Levy: Si esto es tan efectivo como aseguras que es, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?**

**Twilight: Porque ellos confían más en ustedes, (y complementa muy asustada) además ellos parecen ser tanto o más impredecibles que un dragón normal y eso me asusta.**

**Gray: No digas más, te entendemos.**

**En ese instante la unicornio blanca pasa al lado de los perros diamante y los ponys; por lo que en cuanto la ven, la princesa de la amistad la detiene con su magia y la lleva detrás de unos arbustos cercanos junto con su grupo de amigas y los perros diamante dejando solamente a los magos de fairy tail para que tranquilizaran a sus amigos.**

**En cuanto empiezan a oír sus voces se preparan para neutralizarlos.**

**Natsu: ¡OYE, CHICA PELIMORADA! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!**

**Gazille: ¡SAL Y MUESTRATE! **

**Wendy: ¡ENTREGANOS ESA PIEDRA O TE ARRANCARE LOS CABELLOS DE TU MELENA UNO POR UNO DESDE LA RAIZ!**

**No esta demás decir que a la pobre Rarity le dio tanto miedo que se desmayó sobre Spike, y aunque él también se desmayó por "amortiguar" a la yegua, el dragón tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las chicas aunque querían ayudarlo a que no se ahogara tenían que esperar a que el grupo de recién llegados tranquilizara a sus amigos.**

**Volviendo con ellos, los 5 magos ponificados se preparaban para detener a sus amigos.**

**Lucy: (Al ver a Natsu) ¡Natsu!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

**Levi: (Mirando a Gazille a los ojos) ¡Gazille Redfox, detente en este instante!**

**Romeo: (Un poco temeroso por la apariencia de Wendy) W-Wendy, p-por favor ya deja de actuar así.**

**Natsu: (Como en trance) No lo entienden…**

**Gazille: (Igual que Natsu) Tenemos hambre…**

**Wendy: (Y con ella son tres) Y al oler esas gemas nuestro instinto nos lo dijo…**

**Natsu, Gazille y Wendy: ¡ESAS GEMAS SON JUSTO LO QUE NECESITAMOS!**

**Pero al tratar de moverse los tres se dan cuenta que sus patas traseras están atrapadas en una especie de… ¿hielo violeta?**

**Gray: Buen trabajo amigos, los distrajeron el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera atraparlos.**

**Juvia: (con los ojos en forma de corazón) ¡Gran trabajo Gray-sama! **

**Natsu: ¿Pero cuando…?**

**Gray: ¿…los atrape?, no hace más de 30 segundos; y en cuanto a como lo hice eso fue sencillo, están tan dominados por sus instintos que no notaron cuando comencé a aprisionarlos; ah y ni te molestes en tratar de derretirlo, sabes muy bien que aun con tu magia te tomara al menos tres horas salir de ahí.**

**Lucy: ¡Bien hecho gray!**

**Gazille: ¡QUITANOS ESTE HIELO DEUNA BUENA VEZ ANTES DE QUE TE EMPALE Y TE CONVIERTA EN BROCHETA!**

**Levy: C-Creo que mejor los sedamos de una vez.**

**Romeo: S-Si, es lo mejor.**

**Y con eso dicho, Levy, Lucy y Romeo les rociaron el tranquilizante; y aunque en primera instancia parecía que no iba a funcionar, luego de unos minutos todos vieron como los 3 dragon slayers se relajaban y se tambaleaban como si hubieran bebido alcohol.**

**Juvia: ¿Estarán bien?**

**Twilight: Descuiden, estarán así al menos una hora.**

**Lucy: ¿Sus amigos estarán bien? (Lo dice por Rarity y por Spike)**

**Raimbow Dash: Descuida, solo están desmayados. Se repondrán pronto.**

**Fluttershy: Aunque me preocupa Rarity, con solo oír que le quitarían la melena de raíz se desmayó; puede que se le tarde en quitar el susto.**

**Applejack: Eso sin contar que al pobre de Spike le cayó encima Rarity; puede que ella sea una de las ponys más delgadas del pueblo pero aun así el pequeñín no salió bien librado de eso.**

**Twilight: O-Oye Gray, ¿Qué tipo de hechizo usaste para detenerlos?**

**Gray: ¿Hechizo…? Ah eso, eso un hechizo producto del tipo de magia que manejo.**

**Pinki: Uh, uh, uh, ¿y que magia manejas?**

**Gray: Magia Devil Slayer.**

**Las mane 6: ¡¿Devil Slayer?!**

**Raimbow Dash: ¿Y eso que cascos es?**

**Lucy: Bueno, en términos simples ya saben que la magia de nuestros amigos dopados se diseñó para pelear contra dragones la magia de Gray es para pelear contra demonios. Es un cazademonios, en otras palabras es un mago demonio.**

**Twilight: (Con ojos de "me saque la lotería de la investigación") Eso es ¡ASOMBROSO! Por favor, permítanme estudiar sus tipos de magia; esta es una oportunidad única en la vida que no creo que se vuelva a repetir PORFIS, PORFIS, PORFIS.**

**Fido: (mira hacia los magos dragón) Oigan, (Todos lo miran) yo no sé nada sobre dragones o magia pero no creo que sus amigos deban brillar así.**

**Intrigados por lo que acababa de decir el perro diamante, miran hacia donde estaban los magos "pasados de copas" y vieron con asombro que efectivamente estaban brillando. La luz se intensificó y luego de unos 20 segundos el resplandor se fue apagando; y mientras esto sucedía, Rarity y Spike despertaron y preguntaban qué había pasado. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, todos enfocaron su vista en los 3 dragon slayers y al verlos todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron con cara de "En nombre de la lógica ¿qué ha pasado aquí?" pues las escamas de los 3 alicornios se veían como si fueran joyas.**

**Twilight: ¿Pero que les paso? **

**Raimbow Dash: Se ven como si hubieran sido cubiertos por la magia del corazón de cristal.**

**Fluttershy: Sus escamas parecen joyas.**

**Pinki: Yo más bien diría que parecen dulces de roca.**

**Applejack: Pero aun asi es muy extraño, ¿no lo crees Rarity?... ¿Rarity?**

**Rarity: … No… puede… ser… (Es lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a los 3 inconscientes)**

**Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre Rarity?, ¿acaso sabes que es lo que les pasa?**

**Spike: No puedo creerlo… Creía que solo eran un mito, pero son de verdad.**

**Lucy: (Un poco desesperada) ¿Alguien nos puede explicar en nombre de la lógica que rayos está pasando aquí?**

**Fido: Creo que yo puedo empezar a explicarlo, (Unos se le quedan viendo con cara de "¿en serio?" y otros con cara de "Por favor, dinos que está pasando") las escamas que se formaron en sus amigos son consideradas como la segunda clase de gema más rara en todo este mundo; son tan escasas que virtualmente no existen: los legendarios "zafiros dragón", también conocidos como "gemas de dragón".**

**Twilight: (Con cara de WTF) ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? (se empieza a hiperventilar), no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡NO PUEDE SER! (Pinki estaba con la boca hasta el suelo)**

**Applejack: Tranquila caramelo, lo último que necesitamos es otra desmayada en este momento.**

**Fluttershy: ¿Qué tienen de especial esas gemas?**

**Raimbow Dash: Si, ni que fueran la gran cosa.**

**Pinki: ¿ESTAN BROMEANDO? ¡¿SABES QUE TAN VALIOSAS SON?! (Ellas niegan con la cabeza) Con una pequeña bolsa de esas gemas puedes comprar el equivalente a Canterlot, el Imperio de Cristal, El reino Grifo y Yackyaquistan juntos y todavía tendrías mucho más que suficiente como para vivir hasta por 20 generaciones.**

**Silencio y sorpresa, era lo que se podía sentir justo en ese momento. Cabe decir que los únicos que no se desmayaron fueron los perros diamante, Twilight, Pinki, Rarity y Spike por el lado de los habitantes de Ecuestria, pues los magos que recién llegaron apenas y comprendían lo que estaba pasando y puesto que ahora las que se desmayaron fueron Raimbow, Applejack y Fluttershy (A esta última esa información no le cayó muy bien); la princesa de la amistad tomo la palabra:**

**Twilight: Eso sin mencionar el poder mágico que contienen, una sola de esas gemas podría alumbrar Canterlot por al menos 500 años. (Luego cae en cuenta) ¿Y a ustedes 2 por que no les sorprende tanto como a ellas? (Les dice a Spike y Rarity)**

**Spike: B-Bueno…**

**Rarity: … Deja que empiece yo querido, lo que sucede es que hace tres meses Spike trajo a mi boutique un libro antiguo sobre tipos de gemas que le pedí para poder sacar inspiración para nuevos diseños de ropa. Aunque no obtuve buenas ideas con respecto a mis diseños de vestuario, sí que obtuve muchas ideas para diseñar accesorios; pero bueno, a lo que voy es que mientras Spike y yo leíamos ese libro juntos, vimos un capitulo completo que hablaba sobre los zafiros dragón...**

**Spike: …La descripción de los mismos se asemejaba mucho a un cuento de hadas, pero describía que estas gemas súper raras se originaron cuando cinco dragones conocidos como los Dragon Quintet (Quinteto Dragón) llegaron a esta tierra a través de un portal: el primero de ellos era conocido como "Rey de las llamas" un dragón con la habilidad de controlar el fuego como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo, El segundo le decían "Dark Metal" (Metal Oscuro); un dragón capaz de controlar y crear hierro mucho más resistente que el actual, el tercero era una hembra dragón apodada "Celestial Queen"; un dragón con la habilidad de controlar el viento como una extensión de ella misma, El cuarto Era un dragón que al principio no parecía tener ningún poder especial, pero que luego sería conocido como "Cristalo": el dragón de cristal y finalmente el quinto, conocido por todos los dragones de este mundo como "la fortaleza titán": Este dragón en particular no nació con alguna habilidad mágica, pero en cambio él tenía una resistencia y escamas muy poderosas; las cuales se decía que eran tan fuertes como Dark Metal.**

**Estos dragones vinieron a Ecuestria para poder incrementar su poder y hacer frente a un enemigo que ellos llamaban "El dragón de la destrucción" (En este punto todos se sorprenden incluidos los 3 alicornios dragonizados que ya llevaban un rato despiertos pero no decían nada pues esta historia era de lo más intrigante), un enemigo que estaba aterrorizando y destruyendo su mundo.**

**Estuvieron investigando mucho sobre métodos para incrementar y estabilizar sus poderes, pues cada cosa que intentaban desestabilizaba sus habilidades. Pasados los años, encontraron un método para "limar" las asperezas de sus poderes, era un método que quitaba el exceso de poder mágico impuro que yacía dentro de sus cuerpos mediante un conjuro creado por Starswill el barbado que consistía en transmutar el exceso de impurezas convirtiendo las escamas que mudaban en joyas que eventualmente se descompondrían con el pasar de los siglos, pero para que este método fuera permanente se necesitaba de un catalizador muy especial: El Diamante Arcoíris. Aunque en ese entonces Starswill conocía la ubicación del hasta entonces el último diamante arcoíris había dos problemas: el primero: que este se encontraba en la tierra de los dragones de este mundo; y el segundo: que aunque obtuvieran dicho diamante solo había uno. Los 5 dragones fueron hacia el reino dragón para solicitar el diamante arcoíris; esto desde luego no les agrado a los dragones, y al sentirse insultados pidieron un duelo a muerte como compensación. El ese entonces Señor de los dragones de Ecuestria dijo que seleccionaran a su mejor guerrero para el duelo y ya que los 5 esperaban que el Rey de las Llamas fuera el que pelearía todos se sorprendieron cuando el escogió a Cristalo; era obvio que a los otros cuatro (especialmente Cristalo) la idea no les dio ni una pisca de gracia, pero el rey de las llamas les explico que si alguno de ellos aparte de Cristalo peleaba acabarían matando a más de la mitad de los dragones del reino ya que sus poderes estaban aún algo inestables y La Fortaleza Titán no era muy conocido por contenerse a la hora de pelear. Los demás aceptaron ya que de los 5 Cristalo y La Fortaleza Titán eran los únicos que no se habían sometido al procedimiento para aumentar el poder mágico; el primero por aun no haber demostrado afinidad a algún elemento y el segundo porque aparentemente no tenía poder mágico alguno y no sabía contenerse. Ya escogidos los guerreros todos se reunieron en la arena para ver la batalla la cual comenzó muy a favor del guerrero de los dragones de Ecuestria, todo parecía indicar que Cristalo iba a perder cuando recordó cierta charla que tuvo con Celestial Queen unos días atrás sobre qué tipo de elemento debía basarse su magia y dado que no hacían otra cosa que viajar y comer gemas decidió tratar de invocar su magia basado en lo que más había comido en el tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo y en ese momento fue cuando surgió: el dragón lanzo un rugido de cientos de cristales afilados que enviaron al guerrero justo al otro lado del estadio donde se libraba la batalla. Los dragones de esta tierra se sorprendieron al ver que su mejor guerrero había sido derrotado por un dragón desconocido que aparentemente creo un tornado de cristal de su boca usando magia y claro que ellos no fueron los únicos puesto que sus camaradas al ver su tipo de Magia vieron una solución más que factible para el problema de ambos bandos; por otro lado Cristalo se acercó al guerrero que yacía en el lado opuesto de la arena para ver si estaba bien, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el guerrero resulto ser una hembra dragón que además según se enteró después era la hija del Señor de los dragones de aquella tierra desconocida.**

**La dragona pese a haber perdido acepto la derrota con honor y le dijo a Cristalo: "Has peleado y vencido justamente en la arena de gladiadores, por lo cual ahora mi vida te pertenece, y según nuestras leyes debes elegir el destino del perdedor." Esas palabras impactaron a todos los presentes pues normalmente quien perdía en esta arena solo tenía dos posibles destinos: el exilio o la muerte. Todos estaban seguros de que Cristalo la mataría pero él se agacho para quedar a la altura de sus ojos, los miro por unos segundos los cuales les parecieron horas a todos los presentes en la plaza; el al mirar los ojos de la dragona y ella a los de él se pudo apreciar una especie de brillo en los ojos de ambos y luego fue Cristalo quien rompió el silencio de la arena diciendo: "¿Destino? Vamos, no es para tanto; además solo necesitamos el diamante arcoíris y dado que para ustedes es una reliquia creo que tengo una solución para este dilema (Ella iba a decir algo pero el interrumpe). Pero si lo que necesitas es un veredicto sobre tu destino pues lo que quiero que hagas es que sigas viviendo y te hagas más fuerte para que puedas proteger a los que quieres, vive sin remordimientos y disfruta de las cosas buenas de la vida: haz amigos, realiza lo que te guste, cumple tus sueños, encuentra el amor, forma una familia; esas cosas te darán una vida feliz y plena". Habiendo dicho esto ayudo a la guerrera a levantarse y proclamo que ella seguiría viviendo en el reino protegiéndolo y trabajaría para hacerse más fuerte. Las palabras dichas por el joven dragón de alguna manera tranquilizaron a todos los presentes y le aplaudieron a Cristalo, incluso el Señor de los dragones lo vio como un potencial para sucesor. Ya en la noche mientras se daba un banquete en honor a tan grande batalla y a tan honorable dragón los amigos de Cristalo volvieron a hablar con el Señor de los dragones y lo convencieron de que les diera el diamante arcoíris si a cambio Cristalo hacia otro para reemplazarlo, cosa que el gobernante dudo por un momento pero cuando le explicaron que los dragones con elementos solidos podían absorber y reproducir las características de los elementos que comían no lo dudó ni un segundo. Luego, en pleno apogeo del banquete el Señor de los dragones llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en el banquete para dar un brindis: **

**Señor Dragón: Damas y caballeros, es un gran honor para mí brindar por nuestros invitados, ellos nos han demostrado que son dragones con buenas intenciones y con un gran sentido del honor; por eso quiero que brindemos por ellos ¡UN BRINDIS POR EL DRAGON QUINTET, SALUD! (Todos levantan sus "copas" y gritaron "¡SALUD!" y luego todos iban a volver a lo suyo cuando el Señor Dragón retomo la palabra) Ahora, con respecto a otro asunto que debemos discutir… (En este punto es interrumpido por Cristalo)**

**Cristalo: Ah, disculpe que lo interrumpa mi lord, pero quisiera pedirle algo.**

**Señor Dragón: (Algo extrañado el Señor de los Dragones dijo) Adelante muchacho, dilo.**

**Cristalo: Sé que esto sonara un poco grosero y egoísta de mi parte; pero me gustaría pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio.**

**Luego de esta declaración todos en el salón se quedaron con cara de "¡ ¿Qué QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" incluyendo a sus amigos y a la hija del gobernante (La cual estaba roja a más no poder) quienes no salían de su asombro, pues ciertamente ninguno esperaba tal declaración.**

**Señor Dragón: (Con una mirada seria le pregunta) ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?**

**Cristalo: Si señor, es algo difícil de explicar pero siento que ella es la pareja que tengo predestinada; no se es, como si al verla a los ojos…**

** Señor Dragón y Esmeralda (El primero con algo de sorpresa esperada y la segunda con gran asombro): …Hubiera hecho "clic".**

**Señor Dragón: Mmmm, y eso que estaba pensando en que iba a tener que encadenarte y obligarte a casarte con mi dulce gema (El grupo de Cristalo piensa en coro "¿Cómo que encadenarlo?"), pero ¿qué es lo que piensas tu Esmeralda?**

**Esmeralda: ¿C-C-C-Crees que cederé a-a-a-ante e-e-esa declaración así como así?, ¡No seas ridículo! Además, (Esto los dice bastante apenada) ¿Por qué querrías casarte con alguien como yo?**

**Cristalo: Bueno… si he de serte sincero me impresiono tu forma de combatir, además que deduje por tu aroma que eras una chica pero no estaba muy seguro de eso; y cuando vi tu mirada a través del casco que traías puesto sentí que algo me empezó a recorrer mi interior, sé que tengo asuntos pendientes en mi tierra de origen; pero algo me dice que mi destino se encuentra aquí. Así que te lo pregunto directamente (Se inca de rodillas y extiende su mano hacia Esmeralda): Princesa Esmeralda ¿Te casarías conmigo?**

**La tensión de ese momento prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos se quedaron en silencio para ver qué es lo que le iba a responder la princesa Esmeralda mientras veían a la pareja en el centro del salón donde se llevaba a cabo. Pero para Esmeralda en ese momento solo existían ella y Cristalo, por lo que sin más dijo: **

**Esmeralda: ¡Sí! ¡Me casare contigo!**

**Justo en ese momento hubo un gran ovación en la cual felicitaron a la nueva pareja, y mientras estaban en el júbilo de la fiesta al Señor de los dragones se le "escapo" que había hecho público un decreto que decía que cualquier dragón que venciera al guerrero más fuerte de su ejército se ganaría la garra de la princesa en matrimonio, y que esto lo hizo principalmente porque ya estaba cerca de retirarse y como solo había tenido una hija tenía que buscar a alguien que fuera su sucesor; ya que las leyes de ese tiempo no permitían que una hembra tomara el trono.**

**La princesa quien oyó esto obviamente no estaba feliz pero termino por perdonar a su padre; así que en cuanto Cristalo tuvo dominada su magia se iniciarían los preparativos para crear nuevos diamantes, preparar la boda de Cristalo y Esmeralda y combatir al dragón de la destrucción…**

**Spike: Y eso es todo lo que decía el libro, lo demás estaba muy desgastado por los años.**

**Fluttershy: Ahhh, que romántico.**

**Applejack: Sin mencionar increíble.**

**Twilight: Ese dragón era todo un caballero.**

**Juvia: Pero eso no explica en dónde y cómo podemos obtener el diamante arcoíris.**

**Spike: Lo sé, después de leer ese libro junto con Rarity me puse a recordar una historia que nos relató un dragón algo mayor sobre lo mismo cuando fui a la migración de los dragones y luego nos dijo que Cristalo y La fortaleza titán habían vuelto pero con malas noticias de que 3 de sus amigos murieron en batalla contra ese dragón maligno y solo ellos sobrevivieron al encuentro. También que con el paso de los años al clan del dragón de cristal como llamaban a la familia de Cristalo fue cada vez más temido, al punto de que otros enemigos del reino dragón empezaron a perseguirlos hasta la extinción. Y nos dijo que había rumores de que el actual Señor Dragon logro esconder el huevo del último descendiente del gran Cristalo, pero que nunca se confirmó nada.**

**Natsu: Entonces ya tenemos claras 3 cosas.**

**Lucy: (Sorprendida como el resto) ¡¿Y desde cuando estas despierto?!**

**Gazille: Despiertos, Salamander no es el único.**

**Wendy: Y antes de que digan nada yo también estoy despierta.**

**Romeo: Bueno, volviendo a lo que dijo Natsu ¿a qué cosas se referían?**

**Wendy: La primera, que necesitaremos el diamante arcoíris para estabilizarnos…**

**Gazille: La segunda, que tenemos que encontrar al último descendiente de ese tal Cristalo y localizar al que se hace llamar La fortaleza Titán…**

**Natsu: Y la tercera, que nuestros padres ya estuvieron aquí, debemos investigar a fondo todo lo que podamos. **

**Gray: He, bien dicho cerillo ambulante (Les quita el hielo que los tiene prisioneros)**

**Twilight: B-Bien, ya con todo dicho ¿Qué les parece si se hospedan en mi casa mientras investigan? Después de todo ahí tengo la biblioteca de la ciudad y sería un buen lugar para comenzar a investigar.**

**Lucy: (Con cara de ilusionada) ¿Biblioteca?**

**Levi: (Emocionada) ¡¿Y que esperamos?! ¡VAMOS!**

**Así todos los ponys se dirigieron a la casa de la princesa de la amistad, no sin antes prometerles a los perros diamante una compensación por los problemas causados. En el camino a la casa de la princesa todos estaban asombrados de ver lo que parecían 3 alicornios con apariencia de dragón de cristal, una alicornio rubia y un grupo de ponys recién llegados pero como venían en compañía de Twilight y las portadoras no les pareció tan raro.**

**Al llegar a la biblioteca mientras Natsu y compañía se estaban instalando Twilight le redacto una carta a la princesa Celestia para informarle del arribo de los nuevos ponys que se estaban hospedando en su casa; ni bien pasaron 10 segundos y tanto la princesa Celestia como la princesa Luna ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Twilight.**

**Twilight: ¿P-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna? ¿Por qué…?**

**Celestia: ¿Es cierto lo que nos contaste en tu carta Twilight?**

**Las princesas regentes ha llegado para averiguar lo que decía la carta de Twilight; ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes?, ¿Se armara un alboroto a gran escala por el grupo de Natsu? ¿Alcanzara Pinki a preparar la fiesta?**

Todo esto y mucho más **en el capítulo 3 de My Little Dragon Slayer **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Dragon Slayer**

**Capítulo 3: ¡ROMANCE A FLOR DE PIEL! El encanto del dragón. **

**En el capítulo anterior de My Little Dragon Slayer…:**

**Nuestros héroes llegaron a la biblioteca y mientras Natsu y compañía se estaban instalando Twilight le redacto una carta a la princesa Celestia para informarle del arribo de los nuevos ponys que se estaban hospedando en su casa; ni bien pasaron 10 segundos y tanto la princesa Celestia como la princesa Luna ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Twilight.**

**Twilight: ¿P-Princesa Celestia, princesa Luna? ¿Por qué…?**

**Celestia: ¿Es cierto lo que nos contaste en tu carta Twilight?**

**Twilight: ¿Eh?**

**Luna: Lo de que llego un grupo de 8 ponys de los cuales la mitad son alicornios y de ellos 3 tienen características de dragones.**

**Twilight: Si, de hecho están en la cocina ahora; pasen, se los presentare.**

**Ya habiendo dicho esto, Twilight guio a las princesas hacia la cocina donde se encontraban Natsu y compañía.**

**Twilight: Amigos, hay alguien que quiere conocerlos.**

**Lucy: ¿A nosotros?**

**Levi: ¿Quién podrá ser? **

**Twilight: (Mientras pasan las princesas) Les presento a las princesas Celestia y Luna: las gobernantes de Ecuestria.**

**Los magos de fairy tail se sorprendieron al ver a las dos princesas pues se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a las 2 alicornios pues despedían un aura mágica que se asemejaba bastante a la del rey celestial.**

**Celestia: Mucho gusto en conocerlos amigos viajeros.**

**Lucy: Igualmente princesa, nos da gusto que nos acepten en su reino mientras hacemos nuestra investigación. **

**Luna: Supongo que deben de estar cansados luego de hacer tan largo viaje.**

**Natsu: (Quejándose en la mesa como niño chiquito) ¡Lucyyy! ¿Trajeron comida? Me muero de hambre.**

**Romeo: Natsu - ni recuerda que partimos muy de improvisto y no pudimos empacar nada más que algunas cosas para investigar, no trajimos comida.**

**Natsu: (Gruñéndole las tripas) ¿Heee? Cielos… (Se lamenta un rato con los ojos cerrados y luego los abre y les sale un brillo casi imperceptible) Bueno, no queda de otra. ¡Oye bebe dragón! ¿Puedo cocinar algo? Es que tengo hambre.**

**Gazille: (Algo sorprendido pero no tanto como los demás) Oye salamander ¿de verdad sabes cocinar?**

**Gray: No creo que pueda, si él puede cocinar algo yo voy a aprender ballet.**

**Juvia: (Con ojos en forma de corazón) ¡Juvia bailara con Gray – sama!**

**Spike: S-Si claro no hay problema, solo limpia lo que ensucies.**

**Y habiendo dicho eso, Natsu se puso a examinar lo que había en la cocina para poder preparar algo de comer y saciar su hambre.**

**Todos los del grupo de Natsu se quedaron atónitos y quietos, pues estaban viendo que es lo que el pelirosado iba a cocinar; comenzó con unos 3 kilos de harina de trigo que encontró y les fue agregando agua hasta que quedo hecha una masa como de pan, luego le pregunto a Spike si tenía algún libro de hechizos que tuviera alguno sobre el acelerado de tiempo en cosas sin vida, el dragoncito busco y por pura casualidad lo encontró; un hechizo de dilatación temporal que aceleraba, retrasaba o detenía el tiempo de objetos sin vida el cual uso sobre la extraña masa sumergida en agua, lo dejo dos minutos y lavo la masa y volvió a repetir unas 5 veces. Luego de que estuvo limpia el agua con la que enjuago la masa la cubrió nuevamente con agua y aplico el conjuro; y mientras esperaba a que el conjuro se disipara se dispuso a ver qué era lo que había en la nevera para usar como condimentos y acompañamientos y luego de unos 30 minutos de estar cocinando el dragon slayer hizo al menos 4 diferentes tipos de platillos y una jarra de jugo de naranja recién exprimido en la mesa; todo tenía la pinta de ser comida de 5 estrellas aunque la forma de esta llamo más la atención de las tres princesas y sus amigos.**

**Lucy: ¿Q – Que es lo que cocinaste Natsu? **

**Natsu: ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Ah solo son algunos platillos que aprendí a hacer durante mi entrenamiento (Sus amigos lo ven con cara de "no te entiendo"); verán, mientras entrenaba para hacerme más fuerte accidentalmente destruí el almacén de un restaurante de comida vegetariana y para disculparme y también pagar por los daños estuve trabajando en ese local por tres semanas y ahí aprendí a preparar gluten, la base de todos estos platillos.**

**Luna: Disculpen pero ¿qué es gluten? **

**Levy: Es una masa especial que se prepara usando harina y agua, en nuestro mundo es un excelente sustituto de la carne.**

**Spike: (Algo asqueado y sorprendido) ¿Ustedes comen carne?**

**Romeo: Bueno, la dieta de los seres humanos es muy variada.**

**Gazille: ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Trabajaste en un restaurante de comida vegetariana como cocinero? (Natsu asiente) Ahora si lo he visto todo.**

**Celestia: (Apreciando el aroma de la comida) Pues de hecho huele muy bien.**

**Gray: Oh vamos, no puede saber tan bien (Toma un poco del platillo con galletas saladas y lo prueba)… (Se queda estático por unos 10 segundos) Esta… delicioso…**

**Los demás del grupo de Natsu: ¡¿COMO?!**

**Natsu: Adelante princesas, hay suficiente para todos. (Y era verdad, puesto que preparo bastante)**

**Celestia: Pues si insiste…**

**Luna: Con permiso…**

**No esta demás decir que a las princesas Luna y Celestial les encanto por sobremanera los platillos que preparo salamander; por otro lado, Twilight quien aún estaba algo dudosa decidió probar un poco de los platillos y quedo impresionada ya que sabía muy bien. Ya habiendo comido y relajado todos se dirigieron a la sala de la biblioteca para charlar un poco con sus nuevos amigos e investigar un poco, así tanto las princesas como los magos de fairy tail tuvieron un momento de platica muy ameno y placentero donde nuestros héroes contaron varias de sus aventuras desde cómo se integraron al gremio hasta la batalla contra el dragón de la destrucción Acnología; no está demás decir que las princesas estaban sumamente impresionadas y hasta admiradas de las historias que les contaban los magos de fairy tail, y por supuesto Twilight no paraba de tomar nota de todo lo que decían, pues no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.**

**Luego ya en la tarde Pinki llego a la biblioteca y le dijo a los presentes que la vieran en la plaza de Ponyville en 10 minutos y como vino se fue; obvio que las princesas aceptaron la invitación con gusto puesto que ese día Celestia termino con todo su trabajo temprano y Luna despertó justo cuando fue a ver a su hermana a su oficina y recibió la carta de la princesa de la amistad.**

**Antes de que salieran a la fiesta de bienvenida (Cosa que les explicaron a los magos de Fiore) a los dragon slayers empezaron a brillar y las gemas que cubrían sus cuerpos se cayeron al suelo y al desprenderse de los dragon slayers estos recuperaron su apariencia de pony. Nuestros amigos iban a recogerlas cuando Spike se ofreció a hacerlo y dijo que los alcanzaría en cuanto terminara de recogerlas; ante esto nadie puso quejas y se dirigieron a la plaza para la fiesta, pero de lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que en cuanto salieron el pequeño dragón morado tomo tres de las joyas (una por cada dragón) y se las devoro más que nada porque según el ¿Cuándo volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta?, lo malo; aunque no tanto para nuestros protagonistas, es que esto traería consecuencias a su cuerpo.**

**Pero volviendo a la plaza ya todos estaban llegando cuando de repente una yegua rosada salió de la nada y disparo un cañón de confeti mientras todos los ciudadanos del pueblo gritaban a coro:**

**Ciudadanos de Ponyville: ¡BIENVENIDOS A PONYVILLE!**

**Lucy: Vaya, sí que saben dar la bienvenida.**

**Romeo y Wendy: ¡Qué lindo!**

**Gray: (viendo la estructura en el centro de la plaza) ¿Por qué hay un escenario en el medio de la plaza?**

**Rarity: Verán, dado que pronto se realizaran los juegos de Ecuestria la princesa Candase nos pidió que buscáramos algunas personas para cantar en el espectáculo de apertura previo al inicio de los juegos por lo que Pinki decidió aprovechar para hacer una…**

**Pinki: (Saliendo de la nada) ¡FIESTA DE KARAOKE!**

**Applejack: Si, y de hecho como Vinil va a ser la encargada del escenario ella junto con Pinki y Octavia serán las juezas para seleccionar a los afortunados que cantaran en el espectáculo.**

**Juvia: Eso se oye interesante.**

**Romeo: Oye Wendy, ¿Por qué no nos cantas una canción?**

**Wendy: (Toda nerviosa) ¡N-N-No puedo! No he cantado en más de tres meses.**

**SwettiBell: (puesto que estaba junto a Wendy junto con las otras crusaiders se impresiona) ¿Tu sabes cantar Wendy?**

**Natsu: Vamos, vamos, no la presionen. Si ella no quiere cantar no hay que obligarla.**

**Gray: ¡Ha! Como si tú pudieras hacerlo.**

**Natsu: ¡¿Qué dijiste cubo de hielo?!**

**Gray: ¡Lo que oíste cerillo con patas!**

**Levi: Vamos no se peleen.**

**Gazille: Cierto, ninguno de los dos debería de pelearse por esa tontería.**

**Natsu y Gray: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA QUE TU TAMPOCO CANTAS BIEN!**

**Gazille: (Molesto) ¡¿Cómo?!**

**Luna: Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué les parece si participan y cantan una canción? Después de todo ese el propósito de una fiesta con tema de Karaoke.**

**Los tres parecieron pensarlo mejor y respondieron: De acuerdo.**

**Juvia: Entonces para que no se peleen…**

**Gray: Que pase Natsu primero, total ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto.**

**Natsu: (Con una vena en la frente) Como quieras.**

**Se dirige a la mesa de las jueces y les pregunta algo que ellos no pudieron escuchar a lo que Pinki va y coloca de la nada un piano y una guitarra en el escenario y luego vuelve a su lugar; a todos los magos de Fiore les extraña esto pero al ver que el pelirosado buscaba a alguien con la mirada y ver que lo encontró todos posaron sus miradas en Spike que recién llegaba de la biblioteca y al notar que él le llamaba, con algo de pena fue hacia el escenario. Todos se peguntaban que era lo que Natsu iba a hacer con el dragoncito y los instrumentos.**

**Gazille: ¿Oigan, que es lo que planea salamander?**

**Lucy: No tengo idea.**

**Romeo: ¿Sera que va a tocar alguno de los instrumentos?**

**Gray: Vamos, no creo que él sepa tocar.**

**Celestia: ¿Acaso su amigo no sabe tocar el piano o la guitarra?**

**Levy: Hasta donde sabemos: No.**

**Luna: Entonces…**

**No pudo terminar su frase porque Natsu se acercó al micrófono que estaba junto al piano y decidió hablar:**

**Natsu: B-Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, muchas gracias por la fiesta de bienvenida para mí y mis amigos; esta canción la escuche durante mi viaje de entrenamiento y espero que les guste.**

**Spike: O – Oye Natsu, yo no sé tocar la guitarra. No creo que pueda ayudarte.**

**Natsu: Descuida, conozco una forma de superar eso; solo trata de seguir el ritmo de la canción una vez que desate mi hechizo. Sé que lo lograras.**

**Spike: Bien, confiare en ti.**

**Ya habiendo dicho eso el pelirosa se sienta en el banquillo del piano, cierra los ojos un momento y se concentra para lanzar un hechizo que no se ve a simple vista el cual hace que a Natsu, Vinyl y a Spike les brillen los ojos levemente y a Natsu les salgan unas garras en sus cascos.**

**Gray: (Sorprendido) ¡¿En serio va a tocar?!**

**Gazille: No, no puede ser. (Dijo sin poder creerlo)**

**Twilight: (Algo contrariada) ¿Por qué esta Spike en el escenario? Él no sabe tocar la guitarra.**

**En este punto Natsu se sienta en el banquillo que esta frente al piano y se dispone a tocar. (A partir de aquí hay que poner la canción I'm Still Standin de Taron Everton cuyo enlace es watch?v=nYCOA2jQ-XA ya que será más claro)**

**Intro (Natsu comienza primero presionando un par de notas graves en el piano y luego comenzó con un intro bastante movido al estilo del jazz mientras que Spike tocaba un acompañamiento de guitarra del mismo ritmo que la melodía del piano)**

You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you

You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use  
And did you think this fool could never win?  
Well look at me, I'm a-coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing, you just fade away

En este punto, Natsu se empieza a transformar nuevamente en dragón, pero lo que saca de onda a más de uno es que Spike también empiece a transformarse, su cuerpo se hace ligeramente más grande, sus músculos se marcan al punto de que pareciera un atleta y sus facciones infantiles se fueron definiendo por unas más maduras.

Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)

Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now

Aquí Natsu se pone de pie y sigue tocando mientras todos se quedan asombrados.  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)

Natsu: ¡Dale Spike!

Y dicho y hecho Spike comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra acompañado del piano que tocaba el pony – dragón, todos se quedaron con cara de WTF, puesto que hasta donde sabían el dragoncito (Ahora ya no tanto) jamás había tocado una guitarra y mucho menos así de bien; y Rarity se empezaba a sentir extraña por como miraba a Spike. La canción continuo:  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
And I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm still standing  
(Yeah yeah yeah) 

**Fin de la canción**

**Aplausos y silbidos se escucharon por toda la plaza además de un montón de fanáticas que gritaban el nombre de Natsu a todo pulmón. Las tres jueces emitieron sus votos y le dieron a Natsu un 10 cada una. Mientras que por el lado de las chicas y las princesas:**

**Luna: (Impresionada, aunque no lo demostrara totalmente) Valla, tiene una hermosa voz.**

**Celestia: Sin duda, pero de alguna forma ciento que este tipo de canto ya lo he oído antes; sin mencionar que Spike se transformó en un dragón adolescente de la nada.**

**Mientras que con los dos "músicos":**

**Natsu: ¿Qué les pareció la canción? (Todos siguen como congelados)… Ahhh ¿Chicos?**

**Spike: Quizás esa actuación fue demasiado impactante; pero más importante… ¡¿POR QUE PARESCO UN DRAGON ADOLESCENTE?!**

**Lucy: (Recobrando un poco el sentido) ¡¿C-C-C-COMO ES QUE APRENDISTE A CANTAR ASI NATSU?!**

**Natsu: Bueno, no es que haya "aprendido" a cantar como tal lo que sucede es que utilizo mi poder mágico para leer las emociones de los que me rodean, y las "recuerdo" por así decirlo, luego canalizo mi poder mágico según lo voy a utilizar y aplico esos recuerdos para hacer algo totalmente diferente. Es algo así como "habilidades instantáneas"; y en cuanto a Spike, no tengo idea de porque se transformó, se supone que este hechizo solo crea una conexión emocional con los que lo lanzo, no los transforma.**

**Twilight: ¿Pero entonces? ¿Se va a quedar así?**

**Gazille: (Se acerca a Natsu algo impactado) Oye Salamander ¿Cuándo aprendiste a realizar "el encanto del dragón"?**

**Todos: ¿Encanto del dragón? **

**Wendy: ¿Qué es eso Gazille?**

**Gazille: Metallicana me explico que es una cualidad de los dragones que sirve para entender y adaptarse al entorno social y que solo se manifiesta en dos casos: cuando un dragón encuentra su destino o…**

**Spike: … Para buscar pareja.**

**Todos: ¡¿QUE?!**

**Spike: Si, verán: cuando fui a la migración de dragones aquella vez, vi a un dragón que estaba cantando y a su alrededor había muchas hembras que se juntaban junto a él. Como aun no iniciábamos con las dichosas competencias en donde hicimos puras tonterías, le pregunte a Garble que era lo que estaba pasando con el dichoso dragón a lo que él me dijo que había despertado el encanto del dragón; por lo que le pregunte que era y el me contesto que es una especie de "voz interna" que solo aparece en dos circunstancias las cuales ya les mencione; es algo así como la pubertad de los dragones y tiende a ser un tanto "explosiva". **

**Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir con explosiva?**

**Spike: Según Garble a menos que el dragón se encuentre ocupado con algo sumamente laborioso el dragon se enfrentara a una etapa de celo sumamente intensa y agresiva.**

**Lucy: (Aterrada y comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo Spike) Q-Quieres decir que…**

**Gazille: Sip, a menos que encuentre una pareja, el dragón afectado se convertirá en un depredador sexual tratando de saciar su apetito y formando un harem.**

**Silencio y una ligera sensación de incomodidad es lo que se sentía en ese momento donde todos miraban a Natsu como si fuera un peligro biológico.**

**Natsu: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?**

**Gray: (Siendo empujado por los demás para que pregunte) Natsu, ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?**

**Natsu: Mnnn más o menos casi un año, lo descubrí luego de destruir el almacén de ese restaurante de comida vegetariana. ¿Por qué?**

**Celestia: (Un tanto apenada) Creo que lo que tus amigos quieren preguntar es si… has estado… buscando pareja desde que descubriste este poder.**

**Natsu: (Algo avergonzado) ¡¿Qué?! No, luego del incidente del restaurante me dedique a mi entrenamiento para incrementar mis poderes.**

**Twilight: Bueno, de todos modos debemos de investigar esto mañana a primera hora. **

**Luna: Cierto, y debemos tenerlo vigilado (Los magos de Fiore la miran entre sorprendidos y enfadados) No lo tomen a mal, pero no estaría bien que tuviéramos suelto a un alicornio dragonizado en celo por toda Ecuestria.**

**Lucy: Comprendo, por cierto; Gazillle, Wendy ¿Ustedes no han despertado ese poder aun verdad? **

**Gazille: No, hasta donde sé.**

**Wendy: (Algo nerviosa) Bueno, n-no creo; al menos hasta donde sé.**

**Romeo: Bueno, bueno; ¿Por qué no dejamos eso para después de la fiesta? Después de todo ahora es tiempo de divertirnos ¿no creen?**

**Juvia: Juvia está de acuerdo con el pequeño Romeo, este el momento para divertirnos.**

**Pinki: (Saliendo de la nada) ¡Exacto! Además le envíe una carta a mi hermana Maud para que viniera a auxiliarle a Twilight a estudiar los zafiros dragón. **

**Raimbow Dash: ¿Va a venir Maud? **

**Pinki: Sipi. Hace dos horas recibí su respuesta y dijo que estará aquí mañana, está más que encantada de venir a estudiar los zafiros dragón; además que quiere aprovechar que su novio va a venir a Ponyville mañana para pasar tiempo con él.**

**Las mane six: (Sin poderlo creer) ¿MAUD TIENE NOVIO?**

**Pinki: Sip, han estado saliendo por 6 meses y ellos se llevan muy bien; aunque su trabajo lo ha mantenido lejos un poco en los últimos meses, es por eso que quiere aprovechar y recuperar parte del tiempo perdido. **

**Rarity: ¿Pero quién es el afortunado caballero que ha logrado conquistar a Maud querida?**

**Pinki: Se llama Arty y es cocinero, normalmente trabaja de restaurante en restaurante o preparando banquetes pero cuando puede viaja por toda Ecuestria para buscar ingredientes exóticos e inventar nuevas recetas. Oh debo irme, parece que la chica dragón va a cantar una canción y debo juzgar su voz para el evento previo a las olimpiadas del Imperio de Cristal.**

**Wendy: (Desde el escenario) Buenas noches, quiero dedicar esta canción a todos los ponys que nos han dado la bienvenida a su ciudad y va también para aquellos que buscan seguir su sueño y encontrar quienes son realmente.**

**En el escenario se puede ver a Wendy en la parte central del escenario y a Natsu un poco atrás en el piano preparado como si fuera a ayudar con la canción de la chica tocando el piano. Todos estaban con una gran incógnita de que es lo que iban a cantar y si Natsu la iba a apoyar tocando; lo que ellos no sabían es que la chica les tendría una sorpresa "encantadora". Y de la misma forma en que ocurrió con Natsu, un brillo casi imperceptible se presentó en los ojos de ella, de la DJ y del pelirosado.**

**(A partir de aquí hay que pone la canción "Don't you worry bout a thing" watch?v=lI5VmfngnNQ)**

**Intro (Vinyl comienza a poner una pista de bongos tipo balada y Natsu empezaba a tocar el piano de forma animada llevando el mismo ritmo que el sonido de los bongos mientras Wendy tarareaba "Mmm, yeah")**

**Every body's got a thing**

**But some don't know how to handle it**

**Always reaching out in vain**

**Just taking the things not worth having**

**(En este punto Wendy y Natsu se vuelven a transformar)**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

**'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

**When you check it out, oh**

**They say your style of life's a drag**

**And that you must go other places**

**Just don't you feel too bad**

**When you get fooled by smiling faces**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby**

**'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

**When you check it out**

**When you get it off your trip**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Come on!**

**Everybody needs a change**

**A chance to check out the new**

**You're the only one who sees**

**The changes you take yourself through**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ¡OOOHHH!**

**(En este punto las ventanas de las casas de la aldea se rompen y todos se quedan en silencio por 2 segundos para luego estallar en un gran conjunto de aplausos y silbidos, a lo que la chica dragonizada solo se encoje de hombros y continua cantando)**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa**

**Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa**

**Pa-pa-p, pa-pa-pa-pa**

**Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

**'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

**When you check it out**

**When you get it off your trip**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

**'Cause I'll be standing on the side**

**When you check it out**

**Oh don't you worry**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama**

**'Cause I'll be standing, I'll be standing by you**

**Don't you worry 'bout a thing**

**Fin de la canción**

**Todo el público se puso a aplaudir por semejante acto de canto y cabe mencionar que los que más se emocionaron con este fueron los potros quienes de la nada sacaron pancartas que decían cosas como "Wendy es la No. 1", "Te amamos Wendy" y ese tipo de cosas. Las princesas y los magos de Fiore se quedaron bastante sorprendidas por el acto que dio Wendy y las especulaciones no tardaron en aparecer.**

**Romeo: (entre sorprendido y maravillado) Oigan, ¿no creerán que…?**

**Levy: (Comprendiendo lo que quería decir) ¿Wendy despertó el encanto del dragón? Si, también paso por mi mente.**

**Lucy: Vamos, no creo que eso sea posible. (Dudando) ¿O sí?**

**Twilight: Pues eso apunta la evidencia circunstancial.**

**Luna: Pues de ser así, seria debido a que las chicas maduran más rápido que los chicos.**

**Celestia: Tranquilos, no es cosa seria; para que lo fuera su amigo Gazille tendría que haber despertado también el encanto del dragón. **

**Levy: Es cierto, además la señal más obvia de que Gazille despertó el encanto del dragón seria que cantara algo que no fuera de su estilo de jazz con rimas.**

**Pero como si se tratara de una broma el pony con piercings ya se encontraba ya encima del escenario luego de hablar con la dj y el pony se acercó al micrófono para hablar al público:**

**Gazille: Buenas noches a todos, gracias por la fiesta de bienvenida para mí y mis amigos. La siguiente canción la escribí un poco antes de un evento muy desastroso que ocurrió en el lugar de dónde venimos; quería que todos mis amigos la oyeran pero no todos pudieron estar aquí hoy, así que espero que la disfruten.**

**Gray: Oigan, ¿No creerán que…?**

**Levy: (Comprendiendo lo que quería decir gray) ¿Pasará lo mismo que con Natsu y Wendy? **

**Applejack: Espero que no caramelo, porque de ser así tendremos más problemas que la última vez que tuvimos que enfrentar al señor del caos. **

**(A partir de aquí hay que poner la canción "My way" watch?v=bShYtQVINBY)**

**Intro (Empieza una balada tipo canción para enamorados y a los 3 segundos Gazille comienza a cantar)**

And now, the end is near;  
and so I face the final curtain.  
my friend, i'll make it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.  
I've lived a life that's full.  
I've traveled each and every highway;  
and more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Regrets, I've had a few;  
but then again, too few to mention.  
I did what I had to do  
and saw it through without exemption.  
I planned each charted course;  
each careful step along the byway,  
and more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

**(En este punto Gazille se transforma)**

Yes, there were times, I guess you knew  
when I bit off more than I could chew.  
but through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
and did it my way.

I've loved, I've laughed and cried.  
I've had my fill; my share of losing.  
but now, as tears subside,  
I find it all so amusing.  
To think I did all that;  
and may I say - not in a shy way,  
"no, oh no not me,  
I did it my way".

For what is a man, what has he got?  
if not himself, then he has naught.  
to say the things he truly feels;  
and not the words of one who kneels.  
the record shows I took the blows -  
AND DID IN MY WAY!

Se escucha un gran aplauso tanto de yeguas como de sementales y uno que otro silbido; mientras que con el grupo de las princesas y magos de Fiore todos estaban con caras de póker de "¡Solo eso nos faltaba!" a lo que Celestia pregunto lo que de alguna forma todos ya sabían:

Celestia: ¿Encanto del dragón?

Luna: (Confirmando) Encanto del dragón.

Twilight: (Preparándose para lo "peor") ¿Equipo encubierto de vigilancia?

Celestia y Luna: Equipo encubierto de vigilancia las 24 horas

Twilight: Gracias (En eso mira a Spike platicando con Rarity). Si me disculpan debo hablar con Spike.

**Mientras tanto, con Rarity y Spike:**

**Rarity: Por cierto, Spike, parece que te llego la pubertad antes de tiempo.**

**Spike: (Algo apenado) S - Si, me veo raro ¿no?**

**Rarity: (Sonrojada) D – De hecho, te ves bien.**

**Spike: (Nervioso) ¿E – E – En serio?**

**Rarity: Si, te vez muy elegante y maduro, casi como un rey.**

**Ante este comentario Spike se ruborizo y coloco sus manos frente a su pecho y de repente apareció en ellas una corona tipo tiara entre ellas. No está demás decir que la modista y el dragón asistente de Twilight se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por esto.**

**Rarity: ¿Cómo hiciste eso Spiki – Wiky? **

**Spike: No tengo idea, solo…**

**Rarity: ¿Solo?**

**Spike: Cuando me dijiste que me veía como un rey, yo… me sorprendí y me comencé a imaginar cómo te verías con una corona tipo tiara y al imaginármelo pues… de alguna manera apareció la corona que imagine; no puedo explicarme como.**

**Rarity le iba a responder, pero en eso Spike ve que se acerca Twilight y le pide que oculte la tiara en la alforja que llevaba en ese momento y que luego averiguaría que estaba pasando.**

**Twilight: Por cierto Spike, he querido preguntarte (Entrecierra los ojos y lo mira de forma acusatoria) ¿Comiste algunos de los ****zafiros dragón verdad?**

**Spike: (Mucho más que nervioso) ¿C – C - C – Como c-c-c-crees? ¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de comerme unas gemas que salieron del cuerpo de unos ponys que tienen poderes de dragón? (La princesa de la amistad lo mira de igual forma y Rarity dijo "¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!") ¡AH! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Lo confieso! ¡Comí uno de cada uno!, ¡NO SOY DE PIEDRA!**

**Rarity: Oh querido, sé que te encanta comer gemas, pero ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?; te entiendo, pero aun así; quiero decir dejando de lado el hecho de que yo no puedo comer gemas cualquier conocedor estaría en tu misma posición y no dejaría escapar una oportunidad de ese tipo.**

**Twilight: ****(Con un tic en el ojo) ****Dejando de lado el apetito y las razones "artísticas", lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso Spike. Pudiste haberte envenenado.**

**Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre Twilight?**

**Twilight: Spike se comió tres zafiros dragón y creo que eso es lo que causo su crecimiento acelerado.**

**Celestia: (Sorprendida) Valla, tengo que decir que esto no me lo esperaba; ¿Ha tenido Spike algún efecto secundario importante? (Las dos princesas miran al dragón el cual se pone nervioso, pero en eso Rarity se le acerca y pone un casco en su hombro tranquilizándolo y diciéndole "Está bien, puedes decírselo" por lo que le entrego la corona que él había aparecido y se la entregó a Celestia) ¿Tiene que ver con esta corona?**

**Spike: Si, de hecho tiene todo que ver.**

**Luna: (Quien se unió a la conversación) Explícate Spike.**

**Spike: Pues verán… la versión resumida es que mientras hablaba con Rarity apareció, pero lo que más me inquieta es que… (Se pone mucho más nervioso, cierra los ojos y exclama casi a todo pulmón) ¡Imaginé a Rarity con esa corona justo antes de que apareciera! (Se tapa la cara) Ho, que vergüenza.**

**Twilight: (Comprendiendo la situación, pero tratando de entender a Spike) A ver, a ver, a ver; un momento por favor, ¿estás diciendo que tu creaste esa corona de la nada?**

**Spike: Si.**

**Rarity: A mí me consta.**

**No pudo más, la princesa de la amistad se desmayó ya que no pudo manejar las emociones que le provocaba el hecho de que su asistente no. 1 y prácticamente hermano haya corrido el riesgo de ser envenenado por gemas mágicas y que debido a eso posiblemente haya desarrollado habilidades mágicas.**

**Spike: ¡TWILIGHT! (Solo alcanzo a ver como su amiga caía al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo)**

**Celestia: (Levitando a Twilight mientras Luna le echaba aire con un abanico que hizo aparecer) Pobre Twilight, parece que todo esto fue demasiado para ella. **

**Luna: Es verdad, la pobre no lo pudo soportar; por cierto Tia, nunca me dijiste donde fue que encontraste el huevo de Spike.**

**Rarity: (Intrigada) Es cierto, yo también quisiera oírlo.**

**Celestia: Pues a decir verdad encontré el huevo de Spike luego de terminar la revisión que siempre hago a los nidales de los dragones luego de la gran migración; dado que desde hace unas cuantas décadas le ayudo al cuidador de los nidales a sepultar los huevos de dragón que no lograron eclosionar. Antes de que pregunten a ese dragón lo conozco de hace unos 600 años cuando nos salvó a mí y a mi escolta de ese entonces de un grupo de mantícoras que nos emboscaron mientras viajaba para delimitar las fronteras de Ecuestria para implementar el sistema de ferrocarriles que recién se estaba colocando en el reino y como el castillo de Canterlot aún no había sido terminado tenía que supervisar las fronteras de cerca. En fin, a lo que voy es que cuando creí que ya habíamos enterrado todos los huevos vi que aún faltaba un huevo morado con puntos verdes, se lo señale al cuidador de los nidales el cual lo tomo y dijo que jamás había visto un huevo como ese, al verlo tuve un presentimiento y le pedí que me dejara examinarlo por lo que le lancé un hechizo de detección de signos vitales y cuál fue mi sorpresa al saber que este huevo aún tenía vida. Esto sorprendió al cuidador de los nidales, puesto que los dragones siempre revisaban si sus huevos se incubaban o no; le pregunte al vigilante si él podría cuidarlo pero me dijo que ya era demasiado viejo para eso, además de que por habernos salvado aquella vez se hirió una pierna y no podría cuidar adecuadamente de una cría. Al oír eso sentí una gran angustia por lo que le pregunte si podía llevarme el huevo para poder incubarlo; llámenlo suerte o coincidencia, pero el cuidador acepto que me llevara el huevo. Y el resto de la historia pues ya la conocen.**

**Spike: (Con cierta incertidumbre) Yo… No sé qué decir, esto es… ¡Wow!**

**Rarity: Tranquilo Spiki – Wiky, creo que esto es difícil de asimilar.**

**Luna: Rarity tiene razón Spike, sé que este tipo de cosas pueden ser difíciles de aceptar...**

**Spike: (La interrumpe) Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me molesta tanto; si lo que pienso es verdad y la corona que apareció en mis manos no es un efecto secundario de haberme comido los zafiros dragón significa que…**

**Celestia: ¿Significa que Spike? (en este punto Twilight se medio recupera del desmayo de antes)**

**Spike: Significa que soy descendiente de Cristalo el dragón de cristal.**

**Silencio e incógnitas además de un ruido sordo producto de otro desmayo de la princesa de la amistad es lo que dejó ese comentario del asistente de Twilight en las princesas; sin mencionar que esta conversación no pasó desapercibida por los dragon slayers quienes se estaban acercando al grupo junto con las amigas de Twilight.**

**Raimbow Dash: ¿Qué le ocurrió a Twilight?**

**Pinki: Pareciera que se subió a 3 montañas rusas luego de haber comido 8 docenas de cup cakes.**

**Applejack: (Intrigada) ¿Y tú como sabes eso?**

**Pinki: Solo te diré que como fiestera organizadora debo probar cualquier actividad que pueda ser colocada en una fiesta y debo probar los límites de esta.**

**Applejack: Muuuy… bieeen.**

**Fluttershy: (Revisando a Twilight) Oh cielos, parece que tuvo una fuerte impresión.**

**Natsu: Oye Spike.**

**Spike: (Sobresaltándose de la impresión y poniéndose firme) ¡S – SÍ!**

**Natsu: ¿A qué te referías con eso de ser descendiente de Cristalo?**

**Celestia: Creo que esto explicaría mejor (les muestra la corona que creo Spike)**

**Wendy: ¿Una corona de cristal?**

**Applejack: ¿Y esa corona que tiene que ver?**

**Rarity: Spike la creo de la nada**

**Todos los recién llegados: ¡¿QUE?!**

**Gazille: (Examinando la corona) Bueno, eso explica porque tiene el aura del chico.**

**Gray: ¿Y tú como lo sabes?**

**Natsu: Eso es simple, cuando el cabeza de hojalata crea algo con su magia dicho objeto siempre despide parte del aura de Gazille; y dicha corona despide el aura de Spike**

**Pinki: ¡Uh, Uh, Uh! ¿Entonces por eso se desmayó Twilight?**

**Luna: Eso me temo, pero la razón principal de que se desmayara es que Spike se comió 3 zafiros dragón.**

**Lucy: (Tratando de calmar de a todos) Bueno, bueno; ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para mañana?, ahora hay que divertirnos: ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!**

**Pinki: (Como si hubiera encontrado una gran verdad) ¡AL FIN, POR FIN ALGUIEN ENTIENDE! (Al decir esto, se coloca de rodillas con los brazos extendidos mientras una luz le iluminaba el rostro)**

**Romeo: (Viendo cómo actúa Pinki con una gota de sudor al estilo anime) ¿Siempre es así?**

**Raimbow Dash: Tranquilo chico, ya te acostumbraras.**

**Y así entre risas, canciones, fanáticos y desmayados, todos se ****dispusieron**** a disfrutar de la fiesta estilo karaoke para relajarse y olvidar sus problemas por solo una noche, sin imaginar que esta aventura estaba lejos de comenzar; ¿Qué aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes?, ¿Descubrirán la manera de estabilizar sus poderes? ¿Quién será el novio de Maud? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas al final de cada capítulo? **

Averígüenlo **en el capítulo 4 de My Little Dragon Slayer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Dragon Slayer**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Confusiones Ardientes! El cocinero apasionado.**

**Era un nuevo día en Ponyville; El sol se asomaba por las montañas, los pájaros cantaban y siendo ya las diez de la mañana los ciudadanos se preparaban para sus labores diarias y un unicornio azul oscuro de crin negra; vestido con un atuendo de chef y lentes de sol con una cutie mark de una sartén con fuego de estufa por debajo estaba "peleando" con cierto alicornio pelirosado debido a que lo encontró con su novia en una "situación" mal interpretada. Aunque más que pelear Natsu trataba de alejarse del enojado pony.**

**¿?: (Lanzando patadas envueltas en llamas) ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MAL NACIDO!**

**Natsu: ¡NI LOCO! ¡NO PIENSO PARAR HASTA QUE TE CALMES!**

**¿?: ¡ME CALMARE EN CUANTO TE DESCUARTICE Y TE FRIA A LAS BRAZAS!**

**Todos en el pueblo miraban esta escena con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza pues no comprendían muy bien porque ese pony quería freír al alicornio y también veían a las mane six menos a Pinki tratando de detener al unicornio frenético.**

**Todos se preguntarán "¿Por qué paso esto"?, "¿Por qué persiguen a Natsu?", "¿Quién es este unicornio?"; bueno, para responder esto tenemos que retroceder un poco más temprano, las 7 de la mañana para ser exactos, puesto que mientras nuestros héroes aun dormían debido a que recién habían librado una guerra y salieron muy aprisa luego de haberla ganado por los pelos; nuestra hiperactiva pelirosada se encontraba preparando una pequeña reunión tipo bronch en el salón de la alcaldía para celebrar la bienvenida de su hermana mayor y de su novio siendo ayudada por Rarity y Applejack puesto que a pesar de ser una "fiesta" como tal, los ciudadanos de Ponyville aún se estaban recuperando de la fiesta de karaoke de anoche. Mientras acomodaban las mesas y colocaban los últimos adornos para la reunión Rarity no pudo evitar preguntarle a Pinki algo que le venía molestando desde ayer:**

**Rarity: (Colocando una pancarta que decía "Bienvenidos a Ponyville Maud y Arty") Por cierto Pinki, ¿Exactamente cómo es el novio de tu hermana?**

**Applejack: (Entrando a la conversación mientras acomodaba unas sillas) Es cierto, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber quién se ha ganado el corazón de Maud.**

**Pinki: Creo que tengo una foto por aquí (Busca en su melena y saca una revista y se las muestra a sus amigas).**

**Applejack: ¿Una revista de cocina?**

**Pinki: (Asiente) Mmm mhm, busca la página 36.**

**La unicornio tomó la revista con su magia y junto con la vaquera echan un vistazo.**

**Applejack: ¿Es él? (Pone su casco en la foto)**

**Pinki: Sipi.**

**Rarity: (Bastante sorprendida) Oh, p-por Ce-Celestia. E-es… (Luego aborda a Pinki casi tacleándola) ¡¿Este es el pony especial de Maud?! ¡¿Estás completamente segura Pinki?!**

**Pinki: Por supuesto, yo no bromeo con cosas así.**

**Applejack: ¿Lo conoces Rarity?**

**Rarity: ¿En serio no sabes quién es él Applejack? Es Gastro Art Dreamer. El famoso artista culinario.**

**Applejack: (Rodando los ojos) Déjame adivinar. Es otra de esas celebridades elegantes de la alta sociedad que tú admiras mucho ¿no?**

**Rarity: ¿Bromeas? Art Dreamer no solo es famoso. Su comida es legendaria. Dicen que quien ha probado sus deliciosos platillos viaja al paraíso con cada bocado. Siento ser insistente querida, pero ¿podrías explicarnos como es que ellos se conocieron?**

**Pinki: Bueno… debido a sus viajes fue que se conocieron en uno de los pueblos donde ella realizaba su investigación, se hicieron buenos amigos y acordaron charlar si se encontraban de nuevo. Y así fue, dado que por esas fechas Arty estaba buscando ingredientes exóticos para unas recetas que quería mostrar en una exhibición culinaria que se llevaría a cabo en Las Pegasus; pronto su amistad se fue incrementando hasta que se hicieron novios. (Susurrando) Por cierto; no quiero sonar chismosa, pero creo que no le falta mucho para pedirle matrimonio a Maud.**

**Esto provoco que a las 2 yeguas que estaban con Pinki se les subieran los colores al rostro debido a que ellas se imaginaban la boda de Maud con todo y temática de rocas.**

**Pinki: Bueno, ya terminamos la decoración del salón; y que bueno, porque ya casi es hora de ir a buscar a Maud. Su tren llega en 10 minutos.**

**Todas salieron del salón en dirección a la estación de Ponyville para recibir a Maud; ya habiendo llegado a la estación, las tres estaban esperando a que llegara el tren junto con Spike a quien le pidieron que les ayudara con el equipaje de Maud.**

**Rarity: No lo entiendo querida, si tú vas a recibir a tu hermana ¿Por qué vinimos todos a la estación?**

**Pinki: Porque le quiero dar una sorpresa, Arty llegara en el tren que llegara 10 minutos después del de Maud y quiero darle un gran regalo; además de que Arty se distrae muy fácilmente si esta solo por lo que necesito que dos personas se queden con el mientras llevo a mi hermana para que se instale en mi casa.**

**Spike: Bueno, de todos modos ya está por llegar el tren y podremos hablar de esto en la fiesta de forma tranquila.**

**Y en efecto, el tren que estaba programado para las 8:00 am ya estaba en la estación; los ponys ya estaban saliendo de los vagones y se puede apreciar a cierta pony terrestre de color gris con melena gris oscura, ojos azules y un vestido azul oscuro pálido.**

**Pinki: ¡HOLA MAUD!**

**Maud: (Con un tono de voz que suena indiferente) Hola Pinki, me alegra verte de nuevo.**

**Pinki: Ji ji ji, yo también te quiero hermana.**

**Maud: Me quede intrigada cuando leí en tu carta que encontraste el origen de los zafiros dragón y que tu amiga Twilight aloja a un grupo que tiene a 3 alicornios con magia para cazar dragones.**

**Pinki: Sipi, en cuanto te instalemos en mi habitación en Sugar Cube Corner te llevaré para que los conoscas.**

**Maud: Esta bien.**

**Spike: Yo llevare tu equipaje Maud.**

**Maud: (Sorprendida de ver a Spike) ¿Tu eres el dragón asistente de Twilight no?**

**Spike: Si.**

**Maud: ¿Qué te ocurrió?**

**Rarity: Te diré la versión corta: Spike se comió 3 zafiros dragón y sufrió esta metamorfosis.**

**Maud: (Sonriendo ligeramente) Parece que voy a divertirme bastante investigando los zafiros dragón.**

**Pinki: Bueno, andando pues tenemos mucho por hacer.**

**Y así Maud, Pinki y Spike se dirigieron hacia Sugar Cube Corner para instalar a la primera en la habitación de Pinki. Mientras tanto, Rarity y Applejack se quedaron a esperar el siguiente tren en el cual vendría el novio de Maud, el cual llegaría en menos de tres minutos pues el tren en el que llego la hermana de Pinki ya había partido hace 5 minutos.**

**Applejack: ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos que el tal Arty venga hacia nosotros?**

**Rarity: Despreocúpate querida, Pinki me dio una pancarta para recibir al novio de Maud (En eso saca de su alforja una pancarta que dice "Bienvenido Artie" y se la muestra a la granjera).**

**Applejack: (Con una gota en la cien) Cielos, a esta niña no se le escapa ningún detalle.**

**Pinki: (Saliendo de la nada) Pues obvio, si no fuera así no sería la mejor organizadora de Ponyville.**

**Applejack: (Inquieta y algo asustada) ¿Y tú de donde corrales saliste?**

**Rarity: Creíamos que ibas a instalar a Maud en tu cuarto.**

**Pinki: Y lo hice, sus cosas están en mi habitación; pero me dijo que quería empezar a estudiar el proceso de los zafiros dragón, y Spike le dijo que los dragon slayers iban a ir junto con sus amigos a la mina a buscar gemas, por lo que él se ofreció a llevarla a allí.**

**Y mientras discutían el tren que esperaban ya estaba arribando a la estación. En cuanto se detuvo, los pasajeros comenzaron a salir junto con su equipaje y Rarity comienza a sostener con su magia la pancarta que Pinki hizo; en ese momento un unicornio azul oscuro con crin negra, atuendo blanco, lentes oscuros y un par de maletas se bajaba del tren y miraba por todos lados como si buscara a alguien y, cuando vio a las yeguas con la pancarta y vio a una yegua rosa de melena esponjada que lo saludaba.**

**Pinki: ¡ARTIE!**

**Al verla sonríe y se va directo con ella. A primera vista a Applejack le parece un pony como cualquier otro y Rarity se pone un poco nerviosa mientras el aparente caballero con traje de chef se acera. Sin embargo de un momento a otro…**

**Art Dreamer: ¡Pinkita linda! (Aclama con euforia algo infantil y cara de menso; parecía que se iban a abrasar cuando el potro cambia a una actitud más caballerosa y se inclina ante Pinki como si fuera un miembro de la realeza) ¿Me estabas esperando? No te hubieras molestado.**

**Pinki: Ji ji. No es molestia. Además quiero que Maud reciba una agradable sorpresa, ya que ella cree que llegaras hasta mañana y quiero alegrarle la llegada.**

**Art: (Como llorando de felicidad) ¡Ah Mi Maudie hermosa… Es un angel en la tierra! **

**Pinki: Déjame presentarte a mis amigas. Ellas son Rarity y mi prima Applejack. (Las presenta mientras éstas hacen un saludo con la cabeza)**

**Art se les queda viendo un segundo y vuelve a emocionarse poniendo ojos de corazón.**

**Art: ¡Ohhhhhh! ¡Cuánta belleza hay ante mis ojos! (Hace extraños movimientos con giros para colocarse entre las dos yeguas y nuevamente cambiar su actitud) Gastro Art Dreamer a su servicio señoritas. (Usa su magia para aparecer una mesa elegante y unas copas con vino) ¿Les ofrezco una bebida?**

**Las ponys se ponen un poco inquietas por la extravagante (y algo inquietante) personalidad cambiante del corcel y le responden algo nerviosas:**

**Rarity: Es… un placer conocerlo… señor Dreamer…**

**Applejack: Si… un placer… compañero…**

**Art: Por favor, llámenme Art o Artie si lo desean. (Aparece unas bandejas en la mesa y las abre mostrando una especie de guiso) Prueben esto como muestra de mi afecto.**

**Confundidas, aceptan el ofrecimiento del pony, más que nada para no decepcionar a Pinki quien las miraba con cara de ilusión y una sonrisa que a cualquiera le daría diabetes con solo verla. Para su sorpresa no solo estaba delicioso, sino exquisito.**

**Appejack: (Embobada) ¡Santas manzanas! Esto sabe condenadamente delicioso.**

**Rarity: (Igual) Oh Celestia. Es mejor de lo que había escuchado.**

**Art: Mi corazón se llena de dicha al oír eso de tan dulces y bellas damas. Oh; que modales los míos, aquí está el tuyo Pinkita. (Le acerca un tercer plato a la otra pony)**

**Pinki: (Se lo toma de un sorbo) Mmm… delicioso… y con azúcar extra. Bueno disculpa Artie, tengo que terminar los preparativos para la fiesta. Maud está investigando en la mina el proceso de creación de los zafiros dragón con nuestros invitados especiales y Twilight, pero mis amigas con gusto te mostraran el pueblo.**

**Art: ¿Invitados… especiales…? (Como asustado) ¿Son otros sementales?**

**Pinki: ¿Mmm? La mitad de ellos son machos aunque el más joven es un adolescente.**

**Art: (Imagina a Maud rodeada de tres sementales y de un potro adolescente llevando flores y regalos; y luego con furia desenfrenada grita) ¡AHHHH! Quieren quitarme a mi Maudie hermosa ¿verdad? ¡PUES NO SE SALDRÁN CON LA SUYA! – (Recupera la calma y se despide gentilmente) – Señoritas…**

**Sale corriendo sin rumbo; luego a varios metros de distancia se detiene, da marcha atrás en reversa y le pregunta a Pinki:**

**Art: ¿Dónde queda la mina Pinkita?**

**Pinki: Al este de la plaza central, cerca de la entrada del bosque Everfree.**

**Art: Muy bien, gracias. (Vuelve a emprender la carrera mientras que con fuego en los ojos grita a todo pulmón) ¡MAUDIEEEEE… YA VOY CARIÑO… AGUANTA… TU PRINCIPE ART YA VA EN CAMINO…!**

**Pinki: Ups, olvide que mi hermana me dijo que Artie puede ser algo sobreprotector y celoso; creo que no debí hablar sobre nuestros invitados. En fin, chicas por favor les encargo que Maud no vea a Artie hasta que termine de preparar y llevar la comida al salón. (Se va saltando) La la la la la.**

**Rarity: (Con los ojos crispados) Bueno… Tengo que admitir que no es lo que esperaba.**

**Applejack: Será mejor que vallamos por Maud para evitar que se encuentre con Art; de por sí ya las cosas se están poniendo alocadas teniendo a tres alicornios con poderes de dragón y creo que con este muchacho las cosas se complicaran más.**

**Y así las dos yeguas se dirigieron a la mina por una ruta más corta para llegar antes a la mina y evitar que los alicornios lastimaran al novio de Maud.**

**Al mismo tiempo en la mina: Natsu y compañía se encontraban sacando jemas de la mina para tener un suministro en lo que descubrían donde hallar el diamante arcoíris y encontrar al descendiente de Cristalo. **

**Maud: Entonces, ¿los zafiros dragón se crean luego de una gran ingesta de gemas?**

**Natsu: Bueno, así parece; o al menos eso es lo que dice Twilight.**

**Wendy: Esto también es nuevo para nosotros, por lo que debemos entenderlo lo más rápido posible.**

**Twilight: (Saliendo volando de un agujero con un casco de minero y un cargamento de gemas) Y tenemos que recopilar toda la información posible para entender este fenómeno, no solo para ayudar a nuestros amigos de Fiore, sino también para ayudar a entender que le ocurre a Spike.**

**Gazille: Además de que debemos tener suficientes gemas para que no se repita lo del otro día.**

**Spike: (Empujando un carro de gemas lleno junto a otros 2) ¿Con esto será suficiente?**

**Levy: (Calculando) Creo que solo necesitaremos uno más para tener suficiente para empezar la investigación.**

**Lucy: Bien, entonces creo que iré a darles el mensaje a los chicos (Desaparece en un poof)**

**Natsu: (Impresionado) ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!**

**Twilight: Le preste en la mañana un libro de magia y gracias a los lentes de lectura rápida que tiene aprendió y memorizo los hechizos más básicos y avanzados para un unicornio.**

**Natsu: (Haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito) Joo, eso no se vale, (Empieza a patalear) ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO APRENDER! ¡QUIERO! - ¡QUIERO! - ¡QUIERO!.**

**Gray: (Con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza) ¿Soy yo o está actuando más infantil de lo normal?**

**Romeo: Tal vez sea por el cambio de balance de su magia, ya que la magia cazadragones está ligada a las emociones no me sorprendería que también experimentaran cabios de humor.**

**Juvia: Es algo similar a los cambios de humor que experimentan las embarazadas ¿no?**

**Maud: Si es así habrá que tener cuidado, si sus amigos se comportan como los dragones de este mundo, temo que nos enfrentaremos en un futuro no muy lejano a tres ponys dragonizados en celo.**

**El solo decir esto hizo que a todos los presentes (Menos Natsu, Wendy y Gazille) les diera un escalofrío de solo imaginarse a los 3 dragon slayer en plan de "chaca-chaca"; pero para liberar la tensión la princesa de la amistad decidió continuar la plática: **

**Twilight: B-Bueno, de momento no debemos de preocuparnos; y ya que estamos casi listos ¿Por qué no se adelantan y se arreglan para la fiesta?, después de todo también es para desayunar todos juntos.**

**Maud: Yo me adelantare, después de todo mi vestido se ensucio demasiado cuando Natsu me salvo de esa roca que venía hacia mí. (Y era vedad, ya que por accidente uno de los perros diamante derribo una roca de la cima de la mina y se dirigía hacia la profesora Pie y el pelirosado la salvo instantes de que la roca la arrollara pero por esa acción ambos terminaron ensuciados por la tierra que se les adhirió al cuerpo al revolcarse por la tacleada de Natsu) Los veré en frente de la alcaldía.**

**Con estas palabras Maud se despidió del grupo y se dirigió a Sugar Cube Corner para darse una ducha. Todo iba bien, ya casi habían terminado de recolectar las gemas para empezar con sus experimentos, Gray discutía con Natsu por alguna tontería; Twilight estaba a punto de separarlos cuando ocurrieron dos cosas: la primera que Lucy regresara del interior de las minas y viera la escena con un gran suspiro y se dirigió junto a Juvia para beber algo de agua, y la segundad es que un grito que se iba acercando hasta que de repente se aparece un pony azul vestido de chef que gritaba:**

**Art Dreamer: ¡MMAAAAAAUUUUUUUUDDDDIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Aparece y le da una patada a Gray y este se lleva de corbata a Twilight por lo que ambos terminan en el suelo con los ojos en forma de remolinos) ¡NO TEMAS, YA LLEGO TU CABALLERO ANDANTE! ¡¿Ah?!**

**Pero la nombrada no respondió, pues esta no se encontraba en la mina en ese momento; mientras tanto, Juvia corría a atender a Gray que aún estaba mareado:**

**Juvia: ¡GRAY – SAMA! ¡¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?!**

**Lucy: Ahora si lo dejaron frio al pobre; igual que a la princesa.**

**Natsu: (Mirando desafiantemente a Art Dreamer) Oye, ¿quién eres?**

**Art Dreamer: ¿Ah? Eso debería decirlo yo. ¿Acaso no eres tu uno de los que quiere quitarme a mi Maudie hermosa?**

**Natsu: (Confundido) ¿Maudie hermosa?**

**Romeo: Creo que se refiere a la pony que se ensucio su vestido cuando la empujaste lejos de la roca que se le venía encima.**

**Solo bastaron esas palabras para que el pony azul vestido de Chef empezara a atacar a Natsu con una serie de patadas las cuales para sorpresa de el a duras penas podía esquivarlas. El pelirosa sintió que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo hacía retroceder de ese modo además de Erza; estaba a punto de iniciar una confrontación cuando Gazille y Wendy salieron y vieron lo que estaba a punto de pasar, por lo que el primero le dice: **

**Gazille: ¡OYE SALAMANDER, LLEVATE A ESE BUSCAPLEITOS DE AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA!**

**Natsu: ¡¿AH?! ¡¿POR QUE DEBERIA HACERTE CASO CABEZA DE LATA?!**

**Wendy: Porque si pelean aquí destruirán el cargamento de gemas y si eso pasa te quedaras sin comer.**

**Natsu: ¡¿COMO?!**

**Lucy: (Ayudando a Twilight junto con Levy) Olvida eso Natsu, recuerda que no debemos de lastimar a los habitantes de este mundo así que aléjalo del pueblo rápido.**

**Natsu: Bien, pero no comiencen sin mí. (Se aleja corriendo de la mina para que el unicornio lo persiga) ¡A VER TONTO DE LAS GAFAS, ATRAPAME SI PUEDES!**

**Art Dreamer: (Hecho una furia) ¡REGRESA AQUÍ COBARDE!**

**Y así mientras ellos se alejaban Applejack y Rarity llegaban a la mina y lo que encontraron las dejo sin palabras pues; si no fuera porque sabían que no era posible, podrían asegurar que tanta escena caótica fue causada por Discord.**

**Rarity: En el nombre de la moda ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?!**

**Spike: Bueno, la versión resumida es que el pony que supongo que es Art Dremer noqueo a Gray y a Twilight en cuanto llego y ahora persigue a Natsu porque cree que trato de lastimar a Maud.**

**Applejack: Sabia que esto iba a ponerse color de hormiga.**

**Rarity: Esto va a ir de mal en peor, tenemos que despertar a Twilight e ir por las demás para tratar de parar a Natsu antes de que decida rostizar a Art.**

**Spike: (Con cara y actitud seria) Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, Applejack; tu ve a buscar a Fluttershy y a Raimbow Dash, nos reuniremos en la plaza central. Yo y Rarity despetaremos a Twilight y a Gray e iremos a buscar a Pinki, mientras tanto Lucy y sus amigos trataran de convencer a Natsu de que no convierta a Art en carbón. El tiempo es esencial ¡VAMOS!**

**Gazille: Gi ji, este niño tiene madera de líder; bien ¡ya oyeron al dragón, tenemos que evitar que Salamander haga pony a las brasas!**

**Juvia: (Agarrando a Gray como si fuera un muñeco de peluche y llorando cascadas de lágrimas) ¡NOOO, NO VOY A ABANDONAR A GRAY – SAMA!**

**Levy: (Con una gota en la sien y una vena en la frente) Cielos, ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA ESTO JUVIA! (Concentra magia en su cuerno y empieza a tratar de separar a Juvia y Gray, aunque sin éxito)**

**Juvia: ¡NOOOO! (Sigue sin soltarse)**

**Wendy: Juvia – san contrólese.**

**Romeo: (Como si le hubieran dado una gran idea) Entonces es una lástima, porque cuando Natsu – nii se aburra de correr y decida darle una paliza al pony vestido de chef dudo que quede algo para que lo hagas pagar por noquear a Gray.**

**Y como si le hubieran hecho reaccionar luego de tener una de sus fantasías con Gray empieza a correr en dirección hacia donde se fueron Natsu y Art gritando "¡VENGANZA!". **

**A todos se les cayó una gota de sudor al ver el súbito cambio de ánimo de su amiga pero lo dejaron pasar de momento y la siguieron para que no matara al novio de Maud. Y mientras con Rarity y Spike: **

**Rarity: ¿Y ahora como los vamos a despertar querido? **

**Spike: (Suspirando) Ah, no lo sé; ¿no puedes hacer aparecer un par de baldes de agua para echárselos encima?**

**Rarity: Temo que no Spike, no conozco ese tipo de hechizos.**

**Spike: (Pensando) Mmmm, creo que puedo intentar algo; pero no estoy seguro de que funcione.**

**Rarity: ¿A qué te refieres Spiki – wiki?**

**Spike: Levy me conto que en su mundo existen cristales especiales llamados lácrimas los cuales pueden desde emitir luz hasta generar fuego; si estos poderes que he estado manifestando en verdad son de un dragón de cristal, quizás pueda crear una lácrima que pueda arrojar agua.**

**Rarity: (Sorprendida) ¿En serio crees que puedes hacer eso?**

**Spike: Si no lo intento no lo sabré.**

**Habiendo dicho esto Spike comenzó a concentrarse, juntó sus manos y empezó a canalizar su energía en sus manos. Poco a poco empezó a separar sus manos y entre ellas se empezó a formar un cristal de color azul que fue creciendo hasta tomar la forma de un cántaro de tamaño relativamente pequeño. Rarity no solo estaba maravillada con lo que veía, sino que también estaba bastante confundida puesto que se esperaba otra cosa.**

**Rarity: ¿Por qué la lácrima tiene forma de cántaro Spike?**

**Spike: Tenía que darle una forma y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió.**

**Rarity: Bueno; no es que te critique querido, ¿Cómo funciona?**

**Spike: Pues en teoría solo hay que introducir el poder mágico en la lácrima.**

**Habiendo dicho eso, el dragón hizo levitar el cántaro, concentro su poder mágico y lo apunto hacia los dos ponys desmayados y al hacerlo salió un chorro de agua parecido al de una manguera de bomberos el cual les dio a ambos y en un instante se despertaron de inmediato.**

**Twilight: (Ahogadamente sorprendida) ¡¿PERO QU-GBRHBRR?!**

**Gray: (Desconcertado) ¡¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ?! ¡TODAVÍA NO ME TOCA BAÑO!**

**Spike: (Con cara de wtf) ¡SI FUNCIONO!**

**Rarity: ¡Eres increíble Spiki – wiki! ****(Le dice mientras lo abraza)**

**Twilight: (Bastante confundida) ¡¿ALGUNO DE USTEDES DOS ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE EN EL NOMBRE DE CELESTIA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!**

**Spike: Bueno, la versión corta es que el novio de Maud los noqueó, quiere convertir a Natsu en alicornio asado y yo los desperté echándoles agua de esta lácrima en forma de cántaro que yo cree (Les muestra el cántaro flotante).**

**Twilight: (Preocupada) Cielos, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que Natsu…. (Se da cuenta de todo lo que dijo el dragón, en especial "lácrima en forma de cántaro que yo cree" y se queda como si fuera un robot)… ¿Creaste una lácrima en forma de cántaro?**

**Spike: Te lo cuento todo cuando salvemos a Art de ser calcinado por Natsu; así tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para desmayarte sin sentirte culpable por la "partida prematura" de Art y evitar una larga conversación con Maud de porque se quedó viuda antes de llegar al altar.**

**La princesa iba a refutar es declaración pero al darse cuenta de que Spike tenía razón decidió dejarlo para después. Y en lo que ello se dirigían a tratar de detenerlos las otras mane six (Sin contar a Pinki) ya estaban tras la pista de esos dos.**

**Volviendo al presente: **

**Y así es como empezamos la escena de este capítulo, con Natsu huyendo, Art Dreamer a lo "berserker" y a las mane six menos a Pinki tratando de "salvar" a Art. Sería muy divertido si solo el pelirosado se dejara "derrotar" y asunto arreglado; pero así la historia no tendría chiste, así que en un descuido de Art nuestro protagonista se "esfumó" de la vista de nuestro chef y se detuvo justo en frente del salón de la alcaldía volteando para todos lados buscando a su "presa":**

**Art Dreamer: ¡NO CREAS QUE TE VAS A ESCAPAR GRANUJA! ¡NO IMPORTA EN DONDE TE ESCONDAS TE ENCONTRARÉ!**

**Mientras con Natsu, él se escondió detrás de un arbusto que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la alcaldía; se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir huyendo puesto que ya empezaba a tener hambre cuando de pronto:**

**¿?: Oye amigo, ¿Por qué tan escondido?**

**Natsu: ¿Ah? Oh, hola… aaamm**

**¿?: Me llamo Scootaloo**

**Natsu: Hola Scootaloo, me escondo del loco con lentes y actitud de maniaco.**

**Scootaloo: ¿Le hiciste algo?**

**Natsu: No, creo que piensa que le hice algo a su novia; pero solo la salve de ser aplastada por una roca.**

**¿?: (Se acercan otras 2 potras) Vaya, se nota que tuviste una mañana agitada.**

**Natsu: (Suspirando con fastidio) No tienen ni idea.**

**Scootaloo: Permíteme presentarte a mis amigas, Applebloom y SweteeBelle.**

**Natsu: Hola, soy Natsu Dragnel; un dragon slayer.**

**Applebloom: (Ilusionada) ¿Eres del grupo de que llego ayer verdad? (Él asiente) ¡Súper!**

**SweteeBelle: (Levitando un vaso con limonada se lo pone en frente a natsu) Supongo que debe de estar sediento luego de correr tanto, beba esto.**

**Natsu: Gracias (De manera subconsciente hace que aparezcan sus garras de la mano derecha, toma el vaso con ellas y se bebe la limonada)**

**Las 3 potrillas: (Con cara de "Oh vaya") ¡GENIAL!**

**Natsu: Je – je, si quieren ver qué más puedo hacer vengan durante la investigación de Twilight; pero por ahora si me disculpan no he podido desayunar y tengo un diamante del tamaño de una manzana que he querido comer desde hace 30 minutos.**

**Applebloom: ¡Excelente!; pero ¿Cómo puedes comer gemas?**

**Natsu: Sencillo, tengo poderes de dragón por lo que tengo también sus características físicas. Ahora miren.**

**Natsu se empezó a llevar el diamante a la boca; las niñas estaban más que ilusionadas de poder ver a un pony comer un diamante, cuando de repente un golpe de una bola de fuego se acercó al diamante, le pego de lleno y termino por destrozarlo en muchos pedazos. El pelirosado se quedó en blanco con cara de "¿Qué paso?" cuando de repente se oye una voz que se dirige a Natsu diciendo:**

**Art Dreamer: (Con su cuerno brillando) Te dije que te encontraría basura.**

**Para este momento tanto las mane six (menos Pinki) como los magos de Fiore ya habían llegado a la alcaldía y vieron como Art había destruido el diamante que Natsu se iba a comer y al ver esto sus preocupaciones empezaron a aumentar de verdad.**

**Lucy: Oh no, ahora sí el pobre Art va a quedar bien chamuscado.**

**Twilight: ¿Eh?**

**Gray: Ciertamente, ahora que le ha arruinado el "bocadillo" que tenía planeado comerse tendrá suerte si solo sale a término medio.**

**Twilight: ¡¿Qué?!**

**Romeo: Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos formar una barrera mágica para evitar que medio pueblo quede en llamas?**

**Twilight: ¡¿COMO?!**

**Raimbow Dash: (Queriendo saber que se traen) ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE RAYOS HABLAN COMO SI SE FUERA A DESATAR UN PANDEMONIUM EN FRENTE DE LA ALCALDIA?!**

**Levy: (Algo nerviosa) V – Verán, cuando Natsu se molesta porque le arruinan la comida por lo general se arma una "pequeña" trifulca que por lo normal termina por destruir todo en un radio de 5 metros y deja a todos un poco chamuscados.**

**Todas se quedaron congeladas como si hubieran visto a un Windigo y aun así cuando esos dos comenzaron a pelear todavía tardaron en reaccionar y justo en ese momento llegaba Pinki con un carrito de postres e ingredientes tipo bruch para la comida la cual saludo al grupo y se dirigió a la alcaldía, los presentes ignoraron momentáneamente la pelea para saludar a la pony fiestera pero en si no se dieron cuenta hasta que les hablo preguntando con curiosidad inocente:**

**Pinki: Oigan chicas ¿Por qué Artie y Natsu están jugando?, ya está listo todo para la fiesta y solo falta que venga mi hermana para empezar.**

**Fluttershy: (Medio reacciona) ¿A – Ah? ¿Qué? (Mira a Pinki) ¡Pinki!**

**Todos los demás: ¡¿PINKI?!**

**Twilight: (Aliviada y al borde de las lágrimas la sujeta de las patas delanteras mientras los demás la rodean) ¡Pinki! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! ¡Tienes que esconder a Art Dreamer de Natsu antes de que lo convierta en pony rostizado!**

**Pinki: Ah, no se preocupen Artie puede cuidarse solo.**

**Las mane six y los magos de Fairy Tail: ¡¿QUE QUE?!**

**Gray: Oye ¿estas segura de lo que dices?**

**Romeo: ¡Natsu – nii no es de los que se contengan mucho a la hora de una riña!**

**Pinki: Si, no se preocupen Artie estará bien. Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar a Maud. La, lara, laraaa…**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!**

**Applejack: Si no los detenemos tendremos que preparar un funeral en Ponyville.**

**Rarity: ¿Cómo sabes que Artie estará bien?**

**Pinki: (Sonríe de medio lado, se voltea y dice) Porque… a mi hermana no le gustan los ponys más débiles que ella. (Se va saltando) ¡En seguida vuelvo!**

**Esa declaración dejo mudos a todos los presentes; a los magos por la duda y a las mane six por el asombro y la sorpresa, de pronto todos vuelven su atención a la pelea al escuchar un fuerte estruendo: **

**Artie: ¡CONCASSE! (¡PRACK!)**

**Artie dio una pata giratoria de hacha (Si han visto One Piece ya saben a cuál me refiero) la cual Natsu esquivo por un pelo, pero lo sorprendente para los que observaban esta pelea era que al hacer contacto con el suelo hizo una zanja de alrededor de 2 metros de diámetro.**

**Natsu: ¡GARRAS DEL REY DRAGON! (¡CRASH!)**

**Y sin quedarse atrás nuestro pelirosa lanza una patada hacia el cocinero, la cual deja un cráter de igual diámetro que el de Art, pero más profundo y con una fuerza tal que hizo temblar todo el pueblo; o al menos esa era la sensación que daba. **

**En ese mismo instante en Canterlot:**

**Celestia se encontraba disfrutando de su te de media mañana cuando de repente un temblor sacudió el castillo de Canterlot junto con toda la ciudad el cual termino por tirar la tetera y los bocadillos que estaba consumiendo (entiéndase los pasteles que suele comer a la hora del té) justo encima de su cabeza; segundos después de ese temblor apareció Luna teletransportándose junto a su hermana y esta le preguntó: **

**Luna: ¡¿Pero que fue eso?!**

**Celestia: (Toda cubierta por su té y sus postres y extremadamente molesta) No tengo idea, pero quien o lo que haya sido se ha ganado un enemigo muy poderoso, ¡nadie arruina mi hora del té y se sale con la suya!**

**Luna: …**

**De vuelta en Ponyville:**

**Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF al ver el despliegue de poder de los dos contrincantes y Natsu después de salir del agujero que hizo se preparaba para terminar de una buena vez con el pony cocinero.**

**Natsu: (Sonriendo de medio lado) Peleas bien para ser un cocinero.**

**Art Dreamer: (Con mirada seria y sonrisa burlona) Y tú tienes demasiada fuerza para ser un alicornio.**

**Natsu: ¿Qué dices si terminamos con esto de una buena vez?, después de todo aún tengo hambre y me acabas de arruinar el aperitivo.**

**Art Dreamer: Por mi está bien, además tengo que ver como se encuentra mi Maudie hermosa y no está bien hacer esperar a una dama.**

**Natsu: Entonces…**

**Art Dreamer: … este será…**

**Los dos: ¡EL ULTIMO ATAQUE!**

**Los dos empezaron a acumular magia para su técnica final, mientras que las portadoras y los miembros de Fairy Tail solo podían observar y rezar para que el pueblo no fuera calcinado.**

**Raimbow Dash: (Entre sorprendida y resignada) Ahora si es el fin, no solo del Novio de Maud sino de Ponyville.**

**Applejack: Esto ya no puede ser más estresante.**

**Fluttershy: Oh cielos (Thump, la pobre se desmayó).**

**Rarity: (Refutando la declaración de la granjera) ¿Decías algo querida?**

**Cuando todos se preparaban para lo peor (Entiéndase a Applejack y a Raimbow Dash abrazadas y gritando, a Fluttershy desmayada, a Rarity abrazando a Spike como si fuera un oso de peluche, a Twilight escribiendo un discurso sumamente largo para explicar a Maud porque ya no tendría novio y a los magos de Fairy tail preparándose para proteger al pueblo y a sus ciudadanos) en eso se oyó una voz que escucharon todos menos Natsu y Art:**

**¿?: ¡¿EN NOMBRE DEL DULCE CAOS QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!**

**Las mane six: ¡¿DISCORD?!**

**Discord: Si si, se ya todas me admiran y quieren, pero de momento quisiera saber (Se viste como Sherlock Holmes) ¿Por qué hay tanto caos esparcido en Ponyville?; (Aparece con atuendo de decorador de exteriores) no es que me queje, me encanta como han decorado las calles de este pueblo, pero este caos es un poco problemático…**

**En eso se oye algo que preocupa a todos los presentes:**

**Natsu: ¡TECNICA SECRETA DEL CAZADRAGONES…!**

**Art Dreamer: ¡DIABLE JAMBE…!**

**Discord: (Adivinando lo que pasaba) Así que eran ellos… (Se viste de General) Bien, no hay mucho tiempo, ¿Quiénes son esos dos y porque están peleando soldado? (Señala a Spike)**

**Spike: Se llaman Natsu Dragnel y Gastro Art Dreamer, Art pelea porque cree que Natsu golpeo a su novia y Natsu pelea porque le destruyeron su bocadillo previo a la fiesta.**

**Discord: (Disfrazado de científico y viendo todo el problema en un pizarrón como si fuera una ecuación) Entiendo, entiendo; ¿y cómo se llama la novia del cocinero?**

**Applejack: Se llama Maud Pie, la hermana mayor de Pinki.**

**Discord: Bien, es todo lo que quería oír; Raimbow, dragón que se parece a Spike, pero en versión adolescente, quiero que les digan a esos dos lo que les voy a decir (Les empieza a susurrar algo que los deja "fuera de onda").**

**Spike y Raimbow: ¡¿Es enserio?!**

**Discord: Crean lo que quieran, pero yo que ustedes me apresuraba (Señala con un cartel de flecha con la leyenda ¡PELIGRO! En letras rojas).**

**Natsu: ¡LOTO CARMESI: ESPADA DE FUEGO EXPLOSIVA! (Lo dice mientras avanza).**

**Art Dreamer: ¡PREMIER HACHE! (Lo dice mientras avanza).**

**Los dos estaban a punto de colisionar sus ataques, parecía que este sería el fin de Ponyville; pero justo antes de que colisionaran sus ataques se oyeron un par de voces que les hablaban diciendo:**

**Spike: ¡NATSU! ¡LA COMIDA ESTA YA ESTA LISTA!**

**Raimbow Dash: (Pensando: "Espero que esto funcione, o estaré sintiendo mucha vergüenza antes de morir") ¡OYE ART! ¡MAUD PREGUNTA QUE CUANTOS HIJOS TE GUSTARÍA TENER CON ELLA! (En eso todos los presentes se quedan viendo todo eso con cara de "¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESA TRISTE SOLUCIÓN DE PORQUERIA?! ¡¿EN SERIO ESPERA QUE ESAS PALABRAS LOS CALMEN?!")**

**Y como si hubieran roto un hechizo los dos peleadores salieron de su "trance", se giraron hacia los que les habían gritado y dicen desvaneciendo el aura de sus ataques sin ejecutar del todo: **

**Natsu: ¿Comida?**

**Art Dreamer: (Todo sonrojado) ¿Hijos?**

**Como aún seguían en el aire terminaron chocando sus cabezas y eso bastó para dejarlos fuera de combate; y no es de extrañar que las mane six y los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron con los ojos en blanco, como platos y con las bocas abiertas hasta el suelo los cuales dijeron:**

**Todos: ¡¿EN SERIO FUNCIONÓ?!**

**Discord: (Vestido como doctor escribiendo una receta) Y eso es todo, que cada uno tome 2 aspirinas y llámenme en la mañana, por ahora voy a reanimar a Fluttershy y si no les importa quisiera quedarme a su fiesta, ya que salí de casa tan rápido que olvide desayunar.**

**Y mientras todos los presentes asentían por lo dicho y Twilight estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios; nuestros dos "cabezotas" yacían en el suelo tirados boca arriba con los ojos en espiral a punto de perder la conciencia y diciendo puras tarugadas.**

**Natsu: Hojalata… No te comas… mi comida…**

**Art Dreamer: ¿5, 6, una docena…?**

**Scootaloo: ¡Eso estuvo súper!**

**Applebloom: Si, ¿vieron con que fuerza hicieron la zanja y el cráter? **

**SweteeBelle: Eso sin mencionar que sus movimientos eran casi acrobáticos, como una coreografía.**

**En eso las mane six y nuestros héroes entran al salón mientras Discord coloca a Fluttershy en una cama con velas aromáticas de vainilla y manzanilla para poder relajar a la pegaso y que se despertara calmada.**

**Lucy: (Acercándose a Discord) Ah… disculpe señor D-Discord.**

**Discord: (Vestido de príncipe azul al lado de Fluttershy quien irónicamente esta vestida de princesa de cuento de hadas) ¿Diga usted mi lady?**

**Lucy: ¿C-Cree usted que pueda ayudar a arreglar a nuestros amigos, por favor? (Se refiere a Natsu y a Art)**

**Discord: (Transformado en una versión de la estatua "el pensador") Mmm… Normalmente no suelo limpiar los desastres caóticos de los ponys que los causan, pero en vista de que me he divertido mucho hare una excepción esta vez.**

**Y dicho y hecho con solo chasquear sus dedos la calle volvió a la normalidad; en cuanto a Natsu y Art a los dos inconscientes los echó a una lavadora y la puso a funcionar. En cuanto cayeron al agua los dos despertaron de golpe y empezaron a dar vueltas.**

**Natsu: ¡¿QU-?! ¡ BRGFGFKS!**

**Art Dreamer: ¡AGH! **

**Luego de unos minutos en la lavadora, el señor del caos los hizo levitar, apareció una secadora gigante y los secó con ella en un santiamén haciendo que su pelaje quedara bastante esponjado.**

**Al ver como quedaron todos en la sala se echaron a reír por la apariencia que tenía aquel par de corceles.**

**Ahora que todo está "bien" con nuestros héroes ¿Qué les deparara el futuro? ¿Podrán ser capaces de estabilizar sus poderes? ¿Celestia tendrá su venganza? ¿Empezaran a surgir romances en lugares inesperados? ¡Descúbranlo aquí en My Little Dragon Slayer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Dragon Slayer**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Comienza el entrenamiento! Y los romances igual.**

**Todos los presentes en la sala seguían riéndose a más no poder de los pobres corceles que parecían bolas de algodón con traje los cuales estaban mucho más que confundidos al ver que todos se reían de ellos:**

**Natsu y Art: Oigan, ¿de qué se ríen todos?**

**Gray: (Tratando de contener la risa todo lo que podía) ¡HA HA HA!, ¡DEBERIAN DE VERSE EN UN ESPEJO!**

**Natsu y Art: ¿AH?**

**Los dos se voltean para verse el uno al otro y se dan cuenta de que parecen algodón de colores con ropa.**

**Natsu y Art: ¡¿PERO QUE?!**

**Discord: (Apareciendo detrás de ellos) Si – sí, todos sabemos que se ven muy bien. (Chasquea sus garras y cuando el resplandor desapareció traía un atuendo tipo "Agente de celebridades" con lentes de sol incluidos) Por cierto, me encantó su trabajo creando caos por todo el pueblo… (pipip, pipip – Suena el localizador que tiene en su pantalón -) Un momento (Lee el mensaje); vaya – vaya, parece que Cely está bastante molesta.**

**Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres Discord?**

**Discord: Solo te diré que… a Celestia le aguaron su hora del té.**

**Por un momento a Twilight le costó entender a qué se refería el señor del caos, por lo que este le mostro por medio de un video cómo fue que un temblor hizo que le cayera encima su té y como lanzaba su amenaza; todos los presentes (Las mane six y los magos de Fairy Tail) les descendía una gota de sudor por detrás de su cabeza al ver a la monarca de este reino hacer un gran berrinche por este detalle, y todos hubieran querido empezar a discutir sobre este tema; pero como así no tendríamos historia y me encantan las escenas hilarantes (¡MUAJAJAJAJA, NO SABEN LA QUE LES ESPERA!) en ese momento llegaron Pinki y Maud anunciadas por la primera:**

**Pinki: (Abriendo la puerta, saltando y seguida por Maud) ¡YA LLEGAAAMOOOOS! **

**Todos los presentes: (Menos Natsu, Art y Discord; quien sostenía a los dos últimos con su magia tras una cortina tratando de "arreglar" su problema esponjoso) ¡Bienvenida a Ponyville!**

**Maud: (Con su actitud de siempre) Vaya, muchas gracias por esta cálida bienvenida. **

**Rarity: Ni lo menciones querida; por cierto, Twilight deberías arreglarte un poco la melena, hasta tienes un mechón encima de tu ojo.**

**Twilight: Si, creo que tienes razón; me arreglare enseguida.**

**Habiendo dicho esas palabras, la alicornio morada lanzo un hechizo para arreglarse la melena y su apariencia. Pero al arreglarse todos los presentes vieron con sorpresa el ojo morado que adornaba la cara de Twilight.**

**Raimbow Dash: Guau, menudo moretón tienes ahí amiga.**

**Applejack: Ese ojo está más oscuro que el sótano de mi casa.**

**Levy: ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste ese moretón en el ojo?**

**Twilight: (Apareciendo un espejo para revisarse la cara) ¿Cuál moretón?... Oh; ya veo, debe de haberme pasado cuando a Gray y a mí nos golpeó A… (Le tapan la boca)**

**Pinki: (Pinki se ríe y luego le susurra) Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, si muy buena historia amiga; =susurro= Aun no digas nada de Artie, tengo que traerlo primero. (Se va a donde están Natsu y Art)**

**Twilight: (Algo incomoda) Y - y - y - y - y - y - y - y - y, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Maud?**

**Maud: Normal, un poco polvoso por la tormenta de arena que tuve que pasar para llegar a la estación más cercana, pero de ahí en más todo fue normal. Por cierto, ¿quién dices que te dejo el ojo morado?**

**Twilight: Solo digamos que, tu sorpresa es bastante animada.**

**En lo que conversaban, Pinki regreso con Natsu y Art diciendo:**

**Pinki: Bueno; aunque no ha sido como lo había planeado, aquí está tu sorpresa (Se aleja apartando a Natsu y desplegando la pancarta de "Bienvenidos Maud y Arty", mostro a Art Dreamer).**

**Art Dreamer: (Con los ojos en forma de corazón) ¡MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

**Maud: (-_-) En verdad que eres una sorpresa animada.**

**Art Dreamer: (Algo confundido) ¿Qué pasa mi bella dama? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? (ATENCIÓN: Tal como en "la cruzada de los dragones", Art puede percibir los cambios de humor de Maud igual que Pinki)**

**Todos se quedan con cara de "¿Ah?"; pero ella les contesta respondiéndole a su novio:**

**Maud: (Regañando a Arty con su misma voz neutra) Sé que te encanta ponerte emotivo, pero eso no te da derecho de golpear a una princesa y dejarle un ojo morado.**

**Art Dreamer: (Totalmente confundido, aterrado y descolocado) ¡¿Cómo?! Pero yo nunca haría…**

**En lo que dice esto, se voltea para ver a su alrededor y los que se encuentran ponen caras de "mirar hacia otro lado, otros empezaban a señalar a la princesa con un ojo morado. No está de más decir que al pobre cocinero se le bajo hasta el azúcar en cuanto vio a Twilight con semejante moretón; por lo que de inmediato se acercó a la princesa e hincándose de rodillas ante ella como pidiendo disculpas por haber hecho algo imperdonable exclamo: **

**Art Dreamer: (De rodillas y con la cabeza en el suelo) ¡LE PIDO DISCULPAS SU ALTEZA! ¡No Sabía que la había lastimado de una manera tan salvaje!**

**Twilight: (Toda con cara de "¿y ahora qué hago?" combinada con una incomodidad sumamente grande. Eso y que todos la miraban por lo que hacía el cocinero) N – No hay p – problema, fue un accidente y aparte de mi ojo nadie salió herido.**

**Art Dreamer: (Mirando a Twilight con cara de afligido) Aun así; lo que hice fue imperdonable, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que le he hecho por lo que quisiera compensárselo prestándole mis servicios a usted princesa. **

**Twilight: (Sorprendida por la declaración) ¡¿EH?! Vamos, no es para tanto. Además, fue un accidente.**

**Art Dreamer: (Inclinándose de nuevo) ¡Pero debo de reparar el daño que le he hecho! (Se queda pensando por un momento) Entonces si no le puedo servir… (Aparece con su magia un cuchillo que levita a la altura de su cara) por lo menos merezco un castigo tan severo como lo que le he causado: (Todos: "que se trae entre manos este chiflado") Por favor; si así lo dispone, entonces me sacare un ojo ahora mismo.**

**Todos: ¡¿Cómo?!**

**Twilight: B – Bueno, yo…**

**Pero antes de que ella le respondiera al pobre cocinero, Rarity y Applejack se le acercaron para decirle:**

**Rarity: (Jalando levemente a Twilight con su magia) Twili, querida; no me dirás que vas a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta ¿Verdad? Cualquier noble y restaurantero de Canterlot literalmente mataría por tener a Art Dreamer en su cocina.**

**Twilight: P – Pero…**

**Applejack: (Susurrándole a su oído) Yo que tu aceptaba que se encargara de prepararte la comida, porque por lo que se ve este amigo es capaz de sacarse un ojo aquí mismo. (En lo que dice esto último, las 3 voltean a ver a Art que se encuentra con cara de perrito regañado apuntando el cuchillo a su rostro)**

**Twilight: (Resignada) Bien, puedes trabajar en la cocina; solo no te saques los ojos.**

**Art Dreamer: (Inclinándose como lo hacen todos ante la realeza) Muchas gracias princesa, hare todo lo posible por servirle de acuerdo a mis habilidades.**

**Twilight: Solo dime Twilight, con excepción de eventos formales no me siento muy cómoda que me digan princesa; además antes que nada me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.**

**Art Dreamer: Entonces que así sea; estaré a tu servicio Twilight.**

**Natsu: (Observando toda la escena con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza y dirigiéndose a sus amigos) ¿A aliguen más esto les recordó a Erza?**

**Los magos de Fiore: Si.**

**Discord: ¿Eso fue todo? Yo esperaba algo un poco más dramático.**

**Fluttershy: (Toda confundida) ¿Seguimos vivos? **

**Rarity: (Junto a Spike en la parte baja de la cama donde descansa la pegaso) Descuida querida, todos estamos a salvo y enteros.**

**Discord: (Apareciendo en un destello junto a la cama de la pegaso) Todo está bien ahora amiga mía, la crisis ya ha pasado. **

**La asustada pegaso al voltearse logro ver a su amigo el señor del caos al cual abrazo con mucho entusiasmo y diciendo:**

**Fluttershy: ¡DISCORD! ¡No sabes qué alegría me da verte! Realmente pensé que este era el fin de Ponyville.**

**Discord: (Bastante sorprendido y sintiendo una especie de calidez que empezó a brotar de su interior) T-Tranquila Fluttershy; ya todo acabo, ya estamos fuera de peligro.**

**Art Dreamer: (Dirigiéndose a todos los presentes) Lamento todos los problemas que he causado, espero que puedan perdonarme y podamos llevarnos bien.**

**Todos: ¡Por supuesto!**

**Ya habiéndose disculpado con todos Art se dirigió a Maud para disculparse con ella:**

**Art Dreamer: Lo siento mi Maudie hermosa, es solo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos otra vez.**

**Maud: Lo sé; eres un pony que suele ser bastante extremo e impulsivo a la hora de mostrar sus emociones… (Esto dejo a Artie "convertido" en piedra de la impresión); sin embargo… (La declaración lo "descongela" y ella lo sujeta como la máscara sujeto a la chica con la que bailo en el Cocobongo y pasa su casco derecho por el pecho del cocinero mientras sonríe ligeramente) eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti.**

**En cuanto termino de decir estas palabras la yegua gris beso al cocinero, quien se quedó como medio segundo congelado y luego todo su cuerpo se tensó cual tabla de planchar; todo mientras eran observados por las mane six, los magos de Fiore, Discord y la cutie marks crusaders, a quienes sus hermanas les taparon los ojos pues, según ellas, aún eran demasiado jóvenes para presenciar esas cosas.**

**Cuando Maud termino de besar a Artie, este se puso a flotar por todo el lugar con cara de tonto (Si han visto a Sanji de One Piece, ya sabrán a que me refiero) y ojos en forma de corazón. Las mane six y las chicas de Fiore estaban sonrojadas a más no poder; pues no se esperaban semejante muestra de afecto de la hermana de Pinki.**

**Natsu: (Sintiéndose un poco "inqueto") B-Bueno, creo que mejor pasamos a la fiesta; ya que después de esto debemos empezar a entrenar a Spike.**

**Rarity: (Entre asombrada y confundida) ¿Cómo que entrenar a Spike?**

**Gazille: El chico puede usar magia de dragón y por lo que deduzco de la magia de este chico creo que tiene el potencial de crear lácrimas con solo pensarlo.**

**Twilight: (Recordando lo que le conto su asistente) Es cierto, Spike creo una lácrima en forma de cántaro.**

**Maud: [(·_·)] Estoy bastante segura de que eso será muy entretenido; Artie, ¿Podrías prepararnos alguna de tus recetas?**

**Art Dreamer: (Haciendo un saludo militar con los ojos en forma de corazón) ¡TUS DESEOS SON ORDENES PARA MÍ, MI DULCE DAMA!**

**Y así; entre risas, comida gourmet, y uno que otro "percance", la fiesta de bienvenida estilo Brunch de Maud y Art fue todo un éxito. Eso sin mencionar que entre Fluttershy y Discord parecía que se sonrojaban cada vez que se veían.**

**Luego de unas 3 horas, poco después de la una de la tarde (Tenían que cubrir el desayuno y el almuerzo) los dragon slayers, la princesa Twiligh, Spike, Rarity, Gray, Maud y Art se encontraban en una llanura deshabitada que se ubicaba entre la granja de los Apple y la entrada al bosque Everfree con todo lo necesario para investigar la magia de los alicornios dragón, de Gray y de Spike (A quien por cierto la princesa y la modista le prepararon como 10 docenas de equipos de primeros auxilios) se preparaban para comenzar a entrenar junto con los demás dragon slayers.**

**Todo ya estaba preparado, por lo que los dragon slayers tenían pensado un combate para probar las habilidades del ya no tan pequeño dragón pero…:**

**Twilight: Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a comenzar?**

**Natsu: Creo que deberíamos empezar por… (Los 3 comienzan a brillar y se transforman en sus versiones draconianas de cristal) … [Sarcasmo] Oh genial; creo que veremos que otras lácrimas puede crear, (Twilight y Rarity suspiran aliviadas) al menos hasta que se nos caigan las gemas.**

**Wendy: Pero ¿qué tipo de lácrima debería intentar crear primero?**

**Gazille: (Pensando) Mmmm ¿Qué tal una lácrima que permita crear objetos?**

**Rarity: ¿Y qué forma debería tener? Personalmente me gustaría que fuera un anillo.**

**Gray: En mi opinión creo que sería mejor un brazalete, sería un poco menos estorboso y relativamente más práctico.**

**Art: ¿Es en serio?**

**Maud: De hecho tiene bastante sentido, el brazalete es por excelencia el accesorio que menos se cae después del anillo.**

**Art: (Con ojos en forma de corazón) ¡TIENES RAZÓN MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

**Spike: D – De acuerdo.**

**El dragón morado se empieza a concentrar de la misma forma en que se concentró para crear el cántaro lácrima de la mañana y empezó a juntar sus manos y a acumular magia en sus garras, las cuales comenzaron a brillar y lentamente comenzó a separarlas. Al mismo tiempo que separa sus garras se va creando un pequeño cristal que lentamente va aumentando de tamaño y cambiando de forma hasta que toma la forma de un brazalete y a este se le va apareciendo una especie de gema circular rosa.**

**Cuando termina, el brazalete se posa en sus manos y lo muestra a todos los presentes.**

**Spike: Listo, ya está hecho.**

**Twilight: (Mirando curiosa y sorprendida el brazalete) Aunque lo veo no lo creo, de verdad puedes crear… lácrimas. Pero ¿qué cristales usaste? **

**Maud: Parece que uso citrino y cuarzo rosado como base para elaborar el brazalete, pero tiene un brillo un poco raro (Lo mira de cerca); ya veo, cuarzo transparente. Supongo que tiene sentido.**

**Gray: (¬_¬) ¿Eh?**

**Rarity: ¿Podrías explicarte querida?**

**Maud: El citrino tiene propiedades para transmutar energía tóxica y refuerza la conexión que tenemos con el mundo material y lo que necesitamos de él;** **así** como la apertura de los canales de sabiduría divina para entrar en contacto con las energías más espirituales. Por ahí dicen que si utilizas este cuarzo mientras meditas, lograrás pensar con mayor claridad y equilibrar tus emociones. Y en el caso del cuarzo transparente es un cristal que sirve para limpiar el aura y balancear la energía.

(NOTA: No, no es mentira; si no me creen investíguenlo)

Spike: ¿Por qué no lo pruebas Artie?

Art: Claro, será divertido (Lo toma con su magia y se lo coloca). ¿Ahora qué?

Spike: En teoría deberías de poder crear cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar, solo necesitas pensarlo y aparecerá enfrente de ti.

Twilight: (Atónita) ¿Así de fácil?

Spike: Quería que fuera sencilla de usar, hasta para los pegasos y los ponys terrestres.

Maud: Ahora si me tienes intrigada.

Wendy: ¿Qué tal si intenta crear una sombrilla? Sería algo sencillo para empezar.

Art: ¿Una sombrilla?

Tan pronto como dijo la palabra sombrilla, ésta se materializó en el acto frente a todos los presentes dejando sin palabras a los mismos.

Rarity: (Abrazando a Spike) Simplemente divino Spiki poo.

Twilight: (º_º) …Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Natsu: Mejor empieza a creer lo contrario amiga.

Gazille: Interesante, parece que los cristales que el chico crea tienen propiedades únicas que si se combinan adecuadamente pueden crear distintas lácrimas con funciones específicas.

En ese momento los cuerpos de nuestros magos dragón sueltan otro brillo breve y las gemas que los cubren se desprenden y caen al suelo.

Wendy: Vaya, aún no me acostumbro a esto.

Art: A mí me está costando creerlo.

Natsu: Por cierto, Art hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

Art: ¿Qué cosa?

Natsu: Cuando estaba peleando contigo pude sentir un poder similar al de Igneel; aunque en menor escala, como si estuviera suprimido. Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo obtuviste ese poder?

Art: (Ligeramente tenso y resignado) Ahh, suponía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías. Se los diré:

FLASHBACK

Hace tiempo cuando yo era un potrillo solía ser un pandillero que vivía en las calles, no tenía un sueño como tal y siempre robaba para sobrevivir. Un día que me decidí a robar un laboratorio cercano al castillo de Canterlot yo iba a robar la colección de gemas mágicas que se resguardaban en su bóveda oculta en el sótano.

Se suponía que sería un trabajo sencillo; pero esa noche descubrí que cualquiera que te ofrezca un "trabajo" sencillo no debes aceptarlo jamás. Una vez que burle la seguridad de la primera planta me dirigí al sótano por uno de los ductos de ventilación, pase un hechizo de alarma y abrí la bóveda; todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero al salir del sótano fui visto por uno de los científicos, una yegua la cual se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Junto a ella también estaba uno de los guardias del laboratorio, así que al verme descubierto hice todo lo posible por escapar; pero durante el trayecto de mi improvisada vía de escape el guardia me arrojo un tubo y debido a eso tire todas las gemas menos una que atrape con mi boca. Al doblar la esquina una de las puertas del lugar se abrió de repente y me golpeo en la cara, lo que provocó que me tragara la gema. Apenas consiente de mi entorno logre huir de mis perseguidores y entre a una sala donde estaban probando una máquina del clima experimental, trate de buscar una ventana para escapar; pero ni bien di 5 pasos dentro de la habitación me descubrieron, por lo que tuve que volver a correr para escapar, pase por en medio de la máquina experimental y cuando estaba justo en el radio de acción un de los guardias que me perseguía trato de detenerme con un hechizo aturdidor, pero en vez de atinarme a mi le dio a la maquina la cual se encendió y me dio una descarga eléctrica que me dejo inconsciente en el acto.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación iluminada por dos velas y al enfocar mi vista en la puerta pude ver que esta se abría y de ella apareció la científica que me descubrió saliendo del sótano del laboratorio.

**¿?: Veo que por fin te has despertado, ¿te sientes mejor?**

**Art: (Bastante Confundido) ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

**¿?: Parece que aun estas confundido, pero es normal. Me llamo Diamont Angel; Trabajo en el laboratorio que intentaste robar, y con respecto a tus preguntas: Estas en mi casa, recibiste una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente fuerte como para alumbrar el castillo Canterlot por 2 días y yo te traje aquí con la ayuda de uno de los guardias que te persiguió. Y de eso hace ya tres días.**

**Art: ¡¿TRES DÍAS?! Oh cielos; el día de la entrega era ayer, ahora no me pagaran. **

**Diamont Angel: Eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué intentaste robar las joyas de la bóveda?**

**Art: Me iban a pagar por entregar cierta gema; un tal zafiro dragón, pero como no me dijeron como era tuve que tomar todas las gemas que estaban dentro de la bóveda y se suponía que iba a entregarlas ayer al que me contrato para robarlas.**

**Diamont Angel: Ya veo; sabes, hicimos un recuento de las gemas que trataste de robar y están todas menos el zafiro dragón que precisamente intentabas robar. Lo buscamos por toda la instalación, pero no lo encontramos. ¿Tú lo ocultaste antes de ser electrocutado por la máquina?**

**Art: No, de hecho, yo solté todas las gemas que tomé… (Se queda callado por un segundo y luego exclama dándose cuenta de algo) Oh-oh.**

**Diamont Angel: ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Art: Cuando se me cayeron las gemas alcance a sujetar una con mi boca, pero casi al instante una puerta se abrió frente a mí y me golpeó… (Suspenso, "que meyo") lo que ocasiono que me tragara el zafiro dragón.**

**Diamont Angel: Ah bueno, por un momento creí que estaba… (Se da cuenta de lo que dijo Art y reacciono muy alarmada) ¡¿TE TRAGASTE EL ZAFIRO DRAGON?!**

**Art: Ehhh, si….**

**En ese momento Diamont Angel me llevó de vuelta al laboratorio para hacerme varias pruebas; entre ellas un ultrasonido de mi estómago, cabe decir que por más que buscaron no encontraron en zafiro en mi cuerpo. Al menos no físicamente….**

**FLASHBACK PAUSA**

**Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres Art?**

**EXPLICACION CON RETORNO AL FLASHBACK**

**Art: En las pruebas finales que me hicieron; las cuales eran para ver cómo estaba mi magia, descubrieron que mi cuerpo absorbió el zafiro y se integró a mi cuerpo y magia pero que aún se encontraba inactivo. Cabe decir que a los científicos que me examinaron les atraía bastante mi condición; y querían tenerme en el laboratorio para hacerme más pruebas, pero como yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso me reusé en el acto, pero Diamont Angel me convenció para que aceptara. En ese entonces no supe porque lo hice, pero al ver su rostro algo en mi interior me dijo que podía confiar en ella. **

**Acepte la propuesta y Diamont Angel me ofreció vivir con ella en su casa; pasaron tres semanas luego de eso y en ese tiempo empecé a entablar una amistad con ella, le platique sobre cómo había sido mi vida hasta ese momento, que siempre estaba solo y de cómo me ganaba la vida. Así mismo ella me platico que un par de años antes de trasladarse al laboratorio de Canterlot ella estaba como científica de campo en un prado cercano a los nidales de los dragones y que ahí trabajaba con un pony al cual; según ella, yo le recordaba bastante. Al principio su relación era meramente laboral, pero con el paso del tiempo esa amistad se fue convirtiendo en algo más.**

**Un día que estaban buscando muestras de minerales para llevar a Canterlot, una mantícora los ataco; gracias al otro pony ella no sufrió ningún daño, pero él no corrió con tanta suerte. Le pregunte si murió envenenado, pero ella me dijo que se arrojó hacia la bestia y ambos cayeron por un acantilado. Después de eso ella regreso a Canterlot para darle su reporte a la princesa Celestia en el cual; además de informar sobre el zafiro dragón, también informaba sobre la desaparición en acción de su compañero de campo.**

**Cabe decir que yo me encontraba más que impresionado con el relato, tenía muchas otras preguntas; pero al ver que ella se puso algo triste al recordar todo este suceso decidí no preguntarle más al respecto. Unas noches después me llevo a ver una presentación en el teatro de Canterlot y cuando salimos del teatro en unas calles más adelante nos emboscaron los sujetos a los que se supone que les iba a entregar el zafiro dragón.**

**Jefe: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, la sabandija que nos prometió traernos el zafiro dragón.**

**Matón 1: Si que tienes agallas para mostrar tu cara por esta ciudad luego de habernos defraudado de esa manera pequeño granuja.**

**Mientras los otros dos sujetos se reían de manera descarada y un tanto sádica yo les respondí: **

**Art: ¿Hablan de traición cuando ustedes no me dieron toda la información sobre el laboratorio? Por culpa de esa soberana idiotez termine electrocutado y en coma por tres días; ustedes fueron los que me traicionaron, no yo.**

**Jefe: Eso no cambia el hecho de que no cumpliste con tu parte del trato, por lo que ahora vas a tener que pagarnos ya sea de una forma o de otra.**

**Diamond Angel: ¡Déjenlo en paz! El ya no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.**

**Matón 3: (Disparándole a Diamond Angel) ¡Cierra la boca zorra!**

**Art: ¡Diamond! (Lo golpea el matón 2) ¡Agh!**

**Matón 2: Mejor quédate quieto mocoso, ya que una vez que terminemos con esta preciosidad seguirá tu turno.**

**Luego de eso, esos infelices intentaron propasarse con Diamond Angel; y mientras el matón que no se había movido estaba a punto de ponerle un casco encima a la yegua que me ayudo a pesar de ser un delincuente sentí que algo dentro de mi exploto, por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón quería proteger a alguien que sin darme cuenta se volvió muy importante para mí; así que mi enojo empezó a aumentar y mientras más me enojaba mi magia aumentaba y les dije:**

**Art: (Susurro) Deténganse…**

**Jefe: (Sarcasmo) ¿Heee?, ¿Qué dijiste basura? (Se acerca para golpearlo nuevamente, pero en eso el matón 2 grita)**

**Matón 2: ¡ARGHH! ¡ESTE INFELIZ ME QUEMÓ!**

**Art: Deténganse…**

**Jefe: (Asustado y sorprendido) ¡NOS LAS VAS A PAGAR MOCOSO INFELIZ!**

**Art: ¡DIJE QUE SE DETENGAAAAAAAANNN! (Empecé a prenderme en llamas y mi grito se empiezo a oír como el rugido de un dragón)**

**Después de eso solo recuerdo los gritos de agonía que soltaban aquellos malhechores, sentía que tenía que destruirlos antes de que destruyeran lo que consideraba importante para mí. Estaba a punto de quemarlos vivos cuando…**

**Diamond Angel: ¡ARTIE DETENTE POR FAVOR!**

**Art se detiene con su puño en llamas (Si puño, no están leyendo mal; lo que sucede es que Art activo su dragon force y tiene la apariencia de un kirin), gira su cabeza hacia la yegua la cual se acerca a él y lo abraza. **

**Al sentir el cálido abrazo de la yegua se desconcierta un poco, pero lo que lo regresa a la realidad es sentir un par de gotas de agua cayendo sobre su espalda:**

**Art: ¿D-Diamond? ¿Q-Que p-paso? (Mira hacia todos lados observando a los maleantes inconscientes y medio chamuscados para ver a la yegua) ¿Por qué lloras?**

**Diamond Angel: (Aun llorando) No te preocupes, no es nada… snifh… Solo no vuelvas a asustarme así por favor.**

**Art: (Viendo a Diamond y sintiéndose como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado en el mundo) Si… P-Perdon… (Empieza a llorar también y a volver a la normalidad)**

**FLASHBACK FIN**

**Art: Justo cuando regrese a mi apariencia normal llego un pelotón de soldados que apreso a esos malnacidos y nos brindó apoyo emocional luego de esa experiencia.**

**Maud: (Preocupada) Artie, ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?**

**Art: Porque no quería que me odiaras por mi pasado; he hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no me siento orgulloso y no quería que pensaras mal de mí.**

**Maud: No seas tonto Artie; no me importan las cosas que hayas hecho en el pasado, lo que realmente me importa es el tipo de pony que eres el cual es tierno y bueno, de carácter algo explosivo y que se apasiona por lo que le gusta.**

**Art: (Viendo a Maud como si fuera la criatura más maravillosa del planeta) Oh Maudie; a veces me pregunto cómo es que una yegua tan maravillosa como tu pudo fijarse en un pony como yo.**

**Maud: (Viendo a Art con felicidad pura) Porque eres un buen pony y tienes un gran corazón.**

**Los presentes: (^u^)Ahhhh**

**Maud: (Continuando con su comentario) Eso y que me encanta como cocinas.**

**Todos se ríen por el comentario de la hermana de Pinkie, por lo que el buen humor volvió al grupo; pero Natsu rompería el ambiente diciendo:**

**Natsu: Pues bien, creo que dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí; debo de disculparme con la princesa a la que le arruine la hora del té.**

**Gray: (ºoº)! ¿Piensas ir a Canterlot solo para disculparte?**

**Natsu: Si, no pensé que los estragos de mi combate con Art llegaran hasta allá, por lo que quiero disculparme y darle algo como compensación por arruinarle su hora del té. ¿Me prestan el brazalete? Lo usaré para crear algunas cosas que voy a necesitar.**

**Art: (Sorprendido por lo que dijo el mago de fuego) Claro pero, ¿se puede saber que le vas a dar a la princesa Celestia?**

**Natsu: Le prepararé un postre como disculpa, más específico un tipo de pastel de Ángel que he querido hacer desde que accidentalmente destruí la vitrina de postres de un restaurante y comí tres de ellos cuando me cayeron encima.**

**Art: (Intrigado) Ooohh, suena interesante ¿Te importa si te ayudo con este proyecto?**

**Natsu: Claro que no, de hecho me gustaría que me echaras una mano para avanzar más rápido; además de que quiero hacer dos pasteles, uno para la princesa y otro para ustedes como agradecimiento por ayudarnos y pedirles perdón a ti y a Maud por los problemas causados.**

**Art: Pues no se diga más, ¡vamos!**

**Y sin poder creerlo (Menos Maud, Spike y de alguna forma Rarity) todos los presentes se dirigieron a Ponyville para conseguir los ingredientes para el dichoso pastel ángel.**

**DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA….**

**Todos se encontraban en la sala principal de la biblioteca (Menos Natsu y Art) investigando sobre los diamantes arcoíris junto con las demás mane six y los magos de Fiore; y mientras investigaban gray hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente:**

**Gray: Oigan, ¿de verdad el cabeza de llama podrá hacer un pastel de ángel?**

**Gazille: Ayer te hubiera dicho que eso no es posible, pero con nuestros poderes como están más el encanto del dragón no estoy muy seguro.**

**Lucy: Supongo que debe de estar adquiriendo nuevas habilidades debido al… ¿Cómo lo llamaron?**

**Gazille: Encanto del dragón**

**Rarity: Pero si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué Spike no ha desarrollado nuevas habilidades?**

**Twilight: (Revisando a Spike junto con Maud) Bueno…, mi teoría es que aún no ha llegado su… época de celo y debido a eso a pesar de que los zafiros dragón que se comió no ha experimentado cambios "significativos" en su personalidad y poderes.**

**Spike: [Algo avergonzado (-_-)!] Esto ya se puso demasiado incómodo para mí.**

**Fluttershy: Puede que sea incómodo, pero aun así es un tema bastante delicado por no decir de cuidado.**

**Raimbow Dash: (Queriendo aligerar la tensión del ambiente) Descuida Spike, si te alocas solo te echaremos agua fría hasta que se te pase la "calentura"**

**Todos se empezaron a reír por el comentario de Raimbow que de cierta forma logró su cometido; pero para centrar a todos Applejack dijo:**

**Applejack: Si, todo esto es muy gracioso pero en serio tenemos que estar preparados por si a Natsu, Gazille y Wendy les "entra la calentura"**

**Y antes de que pudieran refutar la afirmación los dos corceles que se metieron a cocinar el famoso pastel aparecen en la sala con dos paquetes, uno en una caja y el otro en un domo de cristal transparente que mostraba el pastel rodeado por una especie de neblina: **

**Art: ¡Ya está listo el postre!**

**Natsu: (Tomando La caja con sus garras que hizo aparecer en sus cascos) Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos (cuando está a punto de emprender el vuelo Twilight lo detiene diciendo)**

**Twilight: ¡ESPERA! ¿A caso sabes en donde está Canterlot?**

**Natsu: (*u*) Descuida, yo la encontraré (Se va volando)**

**Twilight: ¡ARGH! (TTnTT) ¿Cómo lo soportan? **

**Los magos de Fiore: (-_-) Bienvenida al club. **

**Applejack: ¿Pero en serio creen que la encontrara?**

**Gazille: Los dragon slayers tenemos un olfato mejor que cualquier sabueso, así que no dudo que podrá encontrar a la princesa en menos de lo que se imaginan.**

**Esas palabras lejos de calmar a las mane six, solo lograron inquietarlas más; puesto que si lo que dijo el alicornio con piercings era cierto y los tres magos dragón estaban entrando a su "época de celo", entonces tendrían muchos problemas. Para romper el silencio Maud dijo:**

**Maud: Bueno, ¿Por qué no mejor probamos este pastel? Se nota que a simple vista se esforzó por prepararlo.**

**Art: ¡LO QUE TU QUIERAS MI MAUDIE HERMOSA!**

**El pony cocinero procedió a servir el tan aclamado pastel para que todos pudieran probarlo, y al primer bocado todos se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa al sentir el sabor ligero, suave y profundo del pastel de ángel que preparo Natsu junto con Art.**

**Lucy: (º/_\\\º) ¿P-P-Pero que es esto? **

**Applejack: (º/_\\\º) Es como si probara el pie de manzana con limón de la abuela Smith…**

**Raimbow Dash: (º/_\\\º)… Con un toque de cidra de manzana.**

**Twilight: (º/_\\\º)… Y con un toque de chocolate blanco. ¿C-C-Como es que lograron crear semejante pastel con tanto sabor y aun así sea tan ligero?**

**Art: ;) Si te soy sincero Twilight; yo solo le ayude a Natsu a preparar los ingredientes, él fue el que preparo los pasteles.**

**Levy: ¡¿En serio?!**

**Gray: (*_*) Entonces dinos; según tú, ¿En qué nivel se encuentran sus habilidades culinarias?**

**Art: No puedo decirlo después de solo haber probado uno de sus platillos; pero…**

**Todos: ¿Pero…?**

**Art: Yo diría que sus habilidades están a la par de las mías, por no decir que es mejor cocinero que yo.**

**Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esas palabras; pues, si lo que el novio de Maud dijo era cierto, esto solo significaba que El encanto del dragón ya estaba despertando en nuestro mago pelirrosa.**

**MINUTOS DESPUES, EN EL ESPACIO AEREO DEL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT…**

**Luego de dejar a sus amigos en la biblioteca de Ponyville, nuestro amigo "potencialmente volátil" estaba sobrevolando el castillo de las princesas buscando a Celestia para ofrecerle una disculpa por el desastre del terremoto que causo en Ponyville y poder disculparse con la princesa por arruinar su hora del té.**

**Cuando vio la puerta más grande que creyó que era el salón del trono, o por lo menos la entrada al salón del trono, se dispuso a bajar. Que tan buena seria la suerte de Natsu (Si como no, lo que pasa es que hay que hacerla de emoción o no sería emocionante) que bajo justo en el cambio de turno de la guardia y pues al no ver a nadie el solo se dispuso a entrar en el castillo. Que tan grande seria la suerte de Natsu que mientras seguía avanzando hacia el salón del trono no se topaba con ningún guardia y justo cuando llego al frente de lo que parecía ser la sala del trono escucho algo que lo puso en duda sobre querer entrar de inmediato:**

**Celestia: ¡Es en serio!, este día no puede ser más desastroso. Primero el temblor que arruino mi hora del té, y ahora me llegan rumores de que un encapuchado está robando museos y exhibiciones de joyas.**

**Luna: (Quien estaba sentada en su trono a la derecha de su hermana le dijo) Tranquila hermana; según los testigos, este sujeto se caracteriza por hipnotizar a sus víctimas mediante su voz, pero no dieron más detalles ya que según ellos, después de empezar a cantar no recordaban mucho de aquel sospechoso.**

**En ese momento nuestro héroe se decidió a entrar para poder calmar a la princesa y poder darle su "ofrenda de paz"; abrió la puerta y dijo:**

**Natsu: ¿P-Puedo pasar?**

**Luna: ¿Natsu? ¿Cómo…**

**Celestia: Tranquila hermana; claro, puedes pasar.**

**Natsu entra al salón del trono y se colocó en frente de las 2 princesas.**

**Celestia: Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?**

**Luna: Eh igualmente importante pero menos razonable, ¿Cómo fue que entraste al castillo sin que ninguno de los soldados se diera cuenta de tu presencia?**

**Natsu: Bien, respondiendo a lo segundo solo entre por la puerta principal del castillo y no me encontré a ninguno de esos guardias…**

**Celestia: ¿Cómo que no encontraste a ningún guardia?**

**Luna: Debe de haber entrado durante el cambio de guardia, solo eso explicaría como pudo atravesar todo el palacio sin toparse con ninguno de los soldados.**

**Celestia: Mmm… Eso tiene sentido, ¿y en cuanto a lo primero?**

**Natsu: En cuanto a cómo las encontré fue fácil, solo tuve que seguir su olor princesas.**

**Esta respuesta incomodo a ambas gobernantes, pero finalmente fue Luna la que se atrevió a preguntar:**

**Luna: ¿Podrías explicarte por favor?**

**Natsu: Como ya ustedes sabrán yo poseo poderes de dragón, lo que también me otorga un gran olfato para rastrear. Solo tuve que seguir su aroma a panqueques y lavanda para poder encontrarlas. **

**Esto sin duda dejo a las princesas sin habla, y a nuestro héroe con un gran signo de interrogación en su rosada cabeza; por lo que nuestras queridas princesas al verse acorraladas y avergonzadas trataban de encontrar cualquier cosa que les pudiera sacar de ese predicamento y; como si el destino estuviera a favor de las princesas, Celestia pudo ver lo que parecía un domo de cristal con vapor adentro por lo que sin perder más el tiempo le pregunto a Natsu: **

**Celestia: (Tratando de parecer calmada) Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en ese domo de cristal?**

**Luna: Es cierto, tengo que admitir que tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que contiene. (Es obvio que ella está igual que su hermana, pero igual trata de parecer calmada)**

**Natsu: Ah, cierto; Ehhh… (Algo apenado) es un pastel de disculpa por haber arruinado su hora del té, sé que no es mucho, pero espero que lo acepte junto con mis disculpas.**

**Sorprendidas por lo que dijo el alicornio pelirosa las monarcas preguntaron:**

**Celestia: (Sorprendida) ¡¿A qué te refieres con haber arruinado mi hora del té?! **

**Luna: (Igual de sorprendida) Se supone que eso fue el producto de un temblor que ocurrió justo a esa hora.**

**Natsu: (Bastante apenado) Si, bueno…, lo que paso en realidad fue…**

**Y así, Natsu les conto todo lo referente al supuesto "temblor" que arruino la hora del té de la monarca del sol eh hizo reír a Luna como si ella misma le hubiera arrojado su té y sus pastelillos; pero aun así les resultaba increíble que este alicornio tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para crear semejante temblor.**

**Luna: (Tratando de liberar la tensión) Bueno, creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento; ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices que tipo de pastel trajiste? (Con esa pregunta logro captar la atención de Celestia para que no descargara su ira con aquel pobre alicornio)**

**Natsu: (Levitando el domo hacia ellas) Es un pastel de ángel, lo hice yo mismo y espero les guste. **

**Las princesas quedaron sorprendidas ante tal declaración, por lo que mandaron a traer un poco de té para acompañar a dicho pastel, y a los pocos minutos una de las sirvientas del castillo trajo te de canela y tres tazas de té (No sé qué tipo de té acostumbra Celestia con sus bocadillos, por lo que voy a usar el de canela como referencia, además de que la canela sirve para relajar el estómago); Natsu ya estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la monarca del sol le dijo:**

**Celestia: Gracias por este detalle tan lindo, ¿Por qué no te quedas y compartes una rebanada de este pastel con nosotros?**

**Natsu: (Un tanto inseguro) ¿De verdad? No quisiera incomodarlas, a ninguna de las dos.**

**Luna: (Sospechando un poco sobre las intenciones de su hermana) Al contrario, sería un honor que nos acompañaras; después de todo te tomaste tantas molestias al preparar este pastel para disculparte.**

**Natsu: (Ya más confiado) Pues siendo ese el caso, permítanme servirles primero.**

**Luego de esas palabras, nuestro mago pelirosa les sirvió a cada una de las princesas una rebanada del dichoso pastel; el cual al probarlo las dos gobernantes quedaron más que impresionadas por las habilidades culinarias de Natsu. En el transcurso de la velada surgió el tema de cómo pudo transportar y mantener frio dicho postre a lo cual les explico que eso fue gracias a la nueva lácrima que creo el ya no tan pequeño dragón asistente de la princesa Twilight, la cual les mostro y dijo que tenía la cualidad de crear cualquier objeto que el usuario deseara con solo pensarlo; por lo que el creo un domo refrigerador en el cual pudo transportar el pastel sin el riesgo de que se derritiera.**

**Esta respuesta sorprendió aún más a las princesas; puesto que, si Spike en verdad era el dragón de cristal, eso significaba que el asistente de Twilight era en realidad el legítimo gobernante del reino de los dragones, pero dejarían eso para después. Luego de un rato disfrutando del pastel y te, nuestro héroe ya se estaba por retirar cuando las princesas lo detuvieron otra vez:**

**Natsu: Bueno, gracias por invitarme a tomar el té con ustedes, pero ya debo de irme o mis amigos se preguntaran en donde estoy.**

**Luna: ¡Espera!... Antes de irte queremos pedirte un pequeño favor.**

**Natsu: ¿Un favor?**

**Celestia: Si; veras, recibimos un reporte de que hay un sujeto encapuchado que está robando los museos y galerías de arte de todo Ecuestria y ni siquiera nuestros mejores detectives le han podido seguir la pista a este sospechoso por lo que…, quisiéramos pedirles a ti y a tus amigos si nos pueden ayudar a capturar a este supuesto criminal.**

**Natsu: (Respondiéndoles al instante) Claro, dejen que se lo cuente a mis amigos; será un placer ayudarlas con esto. **

**Celestia: Muchas gracias por apoyarnos con este problema.**

**Luna: Le enviaremos a Twilight una carta para explicarle lo sucedido con respecto a este tema y también les mandaremos todo lo necesario para que puedan operar libremente.**

**Natsu: (Sonriendo casi como lo hace Goku cuando está feliz) Si, y muchas gracias por todo. Y espero poder verlas más seguido, ya que es muy agradable estar con ustedes; (Antes de salir por la puerta se voltea y dice) nos vemos luego Celi y Lulu.**

**Ya habiendo salido Natsu de la sala del trono, ambas princesas se encontraban con las caras rojas y bastante descolocadas con lo que les dijo el dragon slayer.**

**Celestia: (º_º) ¿Acaso nos llamó…?**

**Luna: (º_º) Si, si lo hizo…**

**Celestia: Nadie nos ha llamado así además de…**

**Luna: Mamá y papá…**

**Celestia: Este joven Natsu es bastante inocente.**

**Luna: (¬w¬) Si, pero creo que eso es lo que lo hace atractivo…**

**Celestia: (Sorprendida de lo que escuchó) (°o°) ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!**

**Luna: (°n°) ¡NADA, NO HE DICHO NADA!**

**Celestia comenzó a sospechar que a su hermana menor le empezaba a gustar el pelirosado, pero lo que realmente le estaba empezando a preocupar es que a ella también le estaba empezando a gustar…**

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville…:**

**Luego de haber disfrutado de tan buen postre, Applejack y Raimbow Dash se despidieron de sus amigas; la primera porque tenía que recoger una carreta de la tienda de abarrotes que contenía cosas para la despensa de la familia Apple, y la segunda porque la pony granjera le pidió que le ayudara y esta acepto a cambio de un barril de sidra. Estaban a punto de emprender su camino a Sweet Apple Acress cuando nuestro pelirosa alicornio aterrizo en frente de ellas y las saludo:**

**Natsu: Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?**

**Applejack: Hola socio, bien aquí llevando la despensa a la granja.**

**Raimbow Dash: Y… ¿Qué tal tu viaje a Canterlot?; ¿No te perdiste ni te detuvieron los guardias?**

**Natsu: No, como les dije antes de irme solo tuve que seguir el olor de las princesas para encontrarlas; y en cuanto a los guardias, no me topé con ningún guardia. Según las princesas entré al castillo durante el cambio de guardia, por lo que no me topé con ninguno.**

**Las 2 yeguas no podían creer lo que les conto Natsu, no solo consiguió llegar volando hasta Canterlot, sino que además pudo burlar a la guardia real del palacio.**

**Natsu: (Viendo a la carreta que tenían) Eso se ve pesado, ¿quieren que las ayude?**

**Applejack: Eres muy amable Natsu, pero no es…**

**Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, apareció otro pony con una carreta llena de clavos y materiales para construcción.**

**Pony: ¡Oh Applejack!, qué bueno que te encuentro; ya llegaron los materiales que solicitaron para empezar a construir su granero y decidí traérselos.**

**Applejack: (Bastante sorprendida) Oh, q-que bien; muchas gracias por eso.**

**Pony: No hay de que, y espero verla pronto por mi tienda.**

**Applejack: Si, claro hasta luego.**

**Raimbow Dash: Cuídese, hasta pronto.**

**Natsu: (Viendo la nueva carreta) Bueno; creo que ahora si necesitan ayuda así que, ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos de una vez?**

**Applejack y Raimbow: S-Si.**

**Ya con todo arreglado, los tres se dirigieron a Sweet Apple Acrees para ayudar a la pony granjera con las cosas de la despensa y los materiales para el granero.**

**Ya en la graja; mientras Applejack y Raimbow acomodaban las cosas de la despensa, Natsu acomodaba los materiales del nuevo granero cerca del cobertizo de la casa de los Apple por consejo de BigMack. Cuando ya todos terminaron de guardar todo lo que trajeron, la abuela Smith les ofreció algunos refrigerios y algo de beber:**

**Abuela Smith: (Llevando una charola de Sandwiches y una jarra de limonada) Buen trabajo muchachos, se han ganado un refrigerio.**

**Applejack: Muchas gracias abuela **

**Raimbow Dash: (Comiendo un sándwich) (*u*) ¡Delicioso! Sandwiches de pepino y queso.**

**Natsu: (Bebiendo limonada luego de comer un sándwich) ¡Ahh! Nada mejor que un bocadillo y una bebida para relajarse luego de hacer un trabajo manual.**

**Abuela Smith: Tú si sabes lo que dices jovencito, la comida sabe mejor luego de un trabajo arduo.**

**Big Mack: ¡Siiip!**

**Applejack: Por cierto abuela, ¿Dónde está Appleboom?**

**Abuela Smith: Debe de estar con sus amigas en la casa club.**

**Natsu: ¿Applebloom?, creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes.**

**Raimbow Dash: La conociste mientras te escapabas de Artie para no rostizarlo.**

**Natsu: (Recordando) Ah sí, ya recuerdo; la pequeña pony terrestre. Debí imaginar que debía ser pariente de Applejack debido a su aroma tan similar.**

**Applejack: (Algo apenada acercándose a su hermano) ¡Oye!, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?**

**Natsu: No lo tomen a mal; como ya les dije a Applejack y a Raimbow Dash, mi magia me permite adquirir características de dragón; entre ellas un gran olfato. Puedo detectar cualquier aroma a grandes distancias.**

**Raimbow Dash: Ah, cierto. Olvidamos ese detalle.**

**Abuela Smith: Y dime jovencito, un chico tan educado y trabajador como tu debe de tener a una hermosa dama como compañera. (Por alguna extra razón a nuestra amiga granjera no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación)**

**Natsu: ¿Compañera?**

**Raimbow Dash: Se refiere a que si ya tienes novia.**

**Natsu: (Comprendiendo lo que quiso decir la abuela Smith) Ah no, aun no tengo novia.**

**Big Macintosh: (Picado por la curiosidad; y porque capto que era lo que quería hacer su abuela) Y dinos, ¿Te ha gustado alguna chica antes?**

**Esa pregunta sorprendió (O sea sonrojó) a Natsu y al ver que todos los presenten lo miraban con curiosidad, no tuvo más alternativa que contarles una anécdota muy personal:**

**Natsu: (Todo sonrojado) *Suspiro* B-Bueno… Una vez cuando era pequeño y estaba junto con Gazille, Wendy; y otros dos chicos llamados Rouge y Sting, tuvimos a una profesora llamada Anna, a la cual por alguna razón siempre estime bastante, pero con el paso del tiempo me empezó a gustar; no estoy seguro si fue un capricho de la infancia o fue por mis poderes de dragón, pero se puede decir que ella fue mi primer amor.**

**Cabe mencionar que esta historia dejo a todos diferentes sensaciones: A Raimbow Dash, Applejack y a la abuela Smith, les pareció bastante tierno y a BigMack le pareció bastante "curiosa" la historia del alicornio pelirosado.**

**Abuela Smith: Ohh, eso es bastante dulce; me trae muchos recuerdos de mis días de juventud.**

**Applejack: (Sorprendida al igual que los demás) ¡¿A ti también te gustaba tu maestro cuando eras una potrilla?!**

**Abuela Smith: No exactamente, de hecho fue gracias a mi profesor de primaria que conocí a tu abuelo por primera vez.**

**Luego de comprender lo que la abuela Smith trataba de decir, todos se echaron a reír; pero, lo que ninguno de ellos sabría hasta algunas semanas después es que esa charla despertó algo en Natsu (kof, kof, susimpulsossexuales, kof, kof). En ese momento nuestro pelirosa sintió como le latía el corazón, y empezó a agitarse como si le costara respirar, por lo que los Apple y Raimbow se preguntaron internamente que le estaba pasando a Natsu: **

**Raimbow Dash: Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Natsu: S-Si, solo que de repente me dieron ganas de darme un chapuzón; (Voltea hacia todos lados) ¿hay algún río o lago cerca de aquí?**

**Applejack: Hay una cascada con un estanque entre los límites de Ponyville y el huerto, si quieres te puedo llevar. (Detrás de Applejack se puede ver a BigMack y a la abuela Smith con una mirada sombría y con brillos en los ojos {Si han visto la escena de one piece donde miran a Ussup para que use el dial de impacto con una sombra en el área de los ojos y con destellos donde deberían de tener las pupilas sabrán a que me refiero} sumado a una sonrisa socarrona como diciendo "a esta niña ya la flecho cupido")**

**Natsu: (Bastante inquieto) N-N-No hace f-f-falta, llegare allí volando en unos 3 se-se-segundos.**

**Raimbow Dash: Ay por favoooor, hasta a mí me toma por lo menos 30 segundos si me esfuerzo; ¿Cómo llegaras tu hasta allá en tan solo 3 segundos?**

**Natsu: Así: ¡MODO DRAGÓN RELÁMPAGO! ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Tan pronto como se despidió, los Apple y Raimbow Dash se quedaron quietos y callados por un instante debido a lo que acababan de ver. Luego de un momento, la primera en hablar fue Dash: **

**Raimbow Dash: (Entre sonrojada, sorprendida y fastidiada) Ah, cierto. Olvide que podía hacer eso.**

**BigMac: (Sonrisa pícara) Ciertamente ese chico es una caja de sorpresas. Definitivamente tienes un buen ojo para los sementales hermana.**

**Applejack y Dash: (Con cara de WTF) ¡¿QUE QUÉ?!**

**Abuela Smith: (sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) Además es un buen muchacho, y se ve que le gusta el trabajo duro. Definitivamente tiene mi bendición.**

**Applejack y Dash: (Todas sonrojadas como en los animes) ¡¿CÓMO?!**

**Abuela Smith: No sé qué es lo que les sorprende, si a leguas se nota que mi muchachita ya se siente atraída por él; además ¿a ti en que te afecta que a mi nieta le guste este joven?, ¿No será que a ti también te gusta ese joven alicornio? **

**Y con todo esto dicho se desato una acalorada discusión sobre el tema del "matrimonio" de la pony granjera el cual duraría un buen rato.**

**Mientras tanto en el lago…**

**Una bola de fuego con destellos eléctricos se estrelló en el lago que está bajo la cascada causando un estruendo moderado (Como las balas de cañón que golpean el océano en one piece) el cual por fortuna no llamo la atención de los habitantes del pueblo. Luego de que se calmó el agua pasaron unos tres segundos y del lago salió la cabeza de Natsu:**

**Natsu: (Sacando la cabeza para respirar) ¡AAAJJJHHHH! Ha, ha, ha, ha… Creo que estoy en problemas. Esto no me había pasado desde que empecé a entrenar luego de la batalla contra Tártaro. Y esa vez para liberarme de esta sensación tuve que entrenar para "desarrollar" el hechizo que Twilight y las princesas llamaron el encanto del dragón… (Se queda pensando un rato) Creo que voy a tener que entrenar para desarrollar o perfeccionar algún hechizo, pero ¿Cuál? Mmm… (Reflexiona sobre que hechizo podría crear o mejorar, luego mira su reflejo en el lago y se decide) Tal vez pueda mejorar en el uso de la magia de Take Over para adaptar un poco mi forma a este mundo.**

**Habiendo decidido lo que iba a hacer se dispuso a nadar para salir del agua y planear lo que (Según Natsu) sería un largo y difícil entrenamiento.**

**Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…**

**Todos los que quedaban en la biblioteca se la estaban pasando bastante bien, pero luego Pinkie Pie, Maud, Fluttershy y Rarity decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas casas. Art decidió acompañar a Maud y a Pinki a su casa mientras que Fluttershy que estaba a punto de irse a su casa fue acompañada por Discord, quien le dijo que como no pudieron tomar el té en la tarde, él le preparo una cena sencilla para 2 y poder conversar.**

**Y en cuanto a Rarity, pues Spike se ofreció a acompañarla a la boutique. Durante el camino esta singular "pareja" (Ya comienzan a sentir algo el uno por el otro) platicaba de lo ajetreado que había sido el día:**

**Spike: Cielos, qué día más ajetreado ¿no?**

**Rarity: Si, primero perseguimos a Art por todo el pueblo…**

**Spike: Luego, después de un montón de problemas terminamos con Art como nuestro cocinero…**

**Rarity: Y luego tener que entrenar para dominar tus poderes…**

**Spike: Si, y luego la sorpresa del pastel de ángel que hicieron Natsu y Artie. Sin duda esa fue la mayor sorpresa de hoy.**

**Rarity: Si, sin duda…**

**Se quedaron en silencio por un momento que a ellos les pareció eterno, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en frente de la boutique, Rarity abre la puerta de su casa y se voltea para ver a Spike:**

**Rarity: B – Bueno…**

**Spike: B – Bueno…**

**Ambos: ¡Hasta mañana!**

**Rarity cierra la puerta de la boutique y Spike se da la vuelta y antes de que ambos reanudaran sus actividades, ambos se recargaron en la puerta, se sentaron en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo:**

**Ambos: "¿Hasta mañana? Hay, pero que tonto / tonta soy"**

**Los dos se quedaron quietos un momento; momento en el cual todo fue observado por nuestro alicornio pelirosado, quien después de ver esta escena y de ver que Spike se retiraba al castillo decidió intervenir:**

**Natsu: Veo que aun te cuesta trabajo expresar tus sentimientos hacia la chica que te gusta.**

**Spike: (Todo sorprendido) ¡(ºwº) ¡N – N – N – NATSU! ¡¿Cuánto has escuchado?!**

**Natsu: (^u^) Básicamente, desde que llegaron a la boutique.**

**Spike: ¡(u_u) Genial, lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Vas a burlarte de mí o qué?**

**Natsu: (Relajado) Relájate amigo, además si tuviera que burlarme de algo sería de la forma en que se comportaron ustedes dos. **

**Spike: (Con cara de reproche y queja) ¡Oh vamos!, como si tu tuvieras más experiencia que yo en este tipo de cosas.**

**Natsu: Tienes razón, no tengo más experiencia que tú; pero si algo eh aprendido desde que desperté el encanto del dragón es que para que las personas que te rodean te quieran y te acepten como eres, debes de ser tú mismo y expresar tus emociones con el corazón.**

**Spike: (Confundido) ¿Entonces qué debo hacer para demostrarle mis sentimientos a Rarity?**

**Natsu: (Con voz calmada y usando el brazalete aparece una guitarra la cual se la entrega a Spike) Eso mi amigo, depende de ti. (Se voltea para irse) Nos vemos, iré a comprar algunos pastelillos para la cena.**

**Spike: (*Suspiro*Mirando la guitarra entre sus garras con cara de reflexión) Con que expresar mis emociones con el corazón ¿no? Bueno, veamos qué es lo que sale de todo esto…**

**AL MISMO TIEMPO EL LA BOUTIQUE…**

**Rarity se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha y poder aclarar sus ideas mientras que SweteeBelle al verla pasar y de reojo ver que estaba confundida decidió seguirla para ver si estaba bien:**

**(Se oye el sonido de la ducha en el fondo)**

**SweteeBelle: Rarity, ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Rarity: ¿SweteeBelle?; oh claro querida, solo estoy un poco… cansada y confundida. (Se cierra la ducha)**

**SweteeBelle: ¿Confundida? ¿Por qué? **

**Rarity: (Saliendo del baño con una bata y una toalla en su cabeza) Es solo que… es que tengo un problema con Spike.**

**SweteeBelle: ¿Spike?, ¿otra vez trato de declararte su amor?**

**Rarity: N-No, no es eso; es solo que él se ha portado muy amable últimamente, además de que he estado sintiendo una conexión con el la cual no sé cómo explicar; en pocas palabras: creo que él también me gus…**

**([Insertar esta canción obligatoriamente:** ** watch?v=ky06DACNvqo {Imaginen esta escena como la del video, para darle más "sabor"}] Se empieza a oír una guitarra afuera de la ventana del cuarto de Rarity)**

**AL MISMO TIEMPO EN FRENTE DE LA BOUTIQUE…**

**Spike: (Respira profundo y suspira) *Solo de guitarra*(Rarity y SweteeBelle escuchan la guitarra y dirigen su atención al exterior de la ventana)**

**(Cambiamos la escena a Spike debajo de la ventana de Rarity) Te amo y más de lo que puedes imaginar (Rarity y SweteeBelle miran por la ventana para ver quién es el que canta),  
Te amo además como nunca nadie jamás lo hará (Rarity abre la ventana y se asoma [Cambio de escena]; vemos a Rarity y a Spike desde una vista superior [Cambio de escena],Rarity desde la ventana trata de ubicar al "misterioso" trovador)  
En esta canción, va mi corazón  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar (Enfocamos a Spike tocando, luego a Rarity viendo debajo de su ventana y de nuevo a Spike tocando).**

**Te miro y más (Spike camina y se coloca en frente de la ventana) y más y más te quiero mirar (Enfocamos a Rarity y luego a Spike que sigue tocando)  
Te amo y sabrás puro sentimiento y no hay nada más (Algunos animales y ciudadanos de Ponyville empiezan a salir al escuchar a Spike y luego lo enfocamos a él)  
Y sueño llegar a tu alma tocar (De Spike enfocamos a Rarity y luego enfocamos a los señores Cake que venían de una entrega y se abrazan por la canción de Spike)  
Amor más que amor es el nuestro y te lo vengo a dar.**

**(De los señores Cake nos enfocamos en los alrededores de la boutique carrusel donde más y más ponis se acercan al oír a Spike)**

** Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado  
Y entonces poderte abrazar (Enfocamos a Spike y luego a Rarity y después en el fondo a Opal parada en la puerta de Rarity)  
Si no estás aquí algo falta  
Yo por ti pelearé hasta el final (Opal ve confundida a su dueña y luego se va; luego enfocamos a Spike y después a Rarity que lo mira con una mirada soñadora).**

**Te amo ¡Y más! (Enfocando la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner se puede ver cómo asoman su cabeza Maud, Pinkie y Art quienes se acercan a oír a Spike)  
Te amo y sabrás que nadie como yo te amará (Spike va creando unas columnas de Cristal mientras camina para acercarse a Rarity)  
En esta canción yo veo quien soy (Spike y Rarity se miran cara a cara mientras que SweteeBelle mira todo como si estuviera viendo una fantasía).**

**(Vemos a Spike y a Rarity con una vista de 360 grado y se detiene al enfocar sus rostros) Amor más que amor es mío y lo siento  
Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento  
Amor más que amor será el nuestro si tú me lo das (Se acercan y se besan).**

**FIN DE LA CANCIÓN**

**Este momento hubiera durado más; pero como al destino le gusta tanto ayudar como "fregar" (entiéndase por arruinar), se separaron al oír los aplausos de los ciudadanos de Ponyville quienes felicitaban a Spike tanto por su canción como por su súbito avance por declararse a la modista.**

**Spike: Je je, ehm; sé que no lo hice en el orden correcto, pero… Rarity: ¿Quisieras…?**

**Rarity: (Le tapa la boca con su casco) Shhh; claro Spike, saldré contigo.**

** Después de esa declaración, ambos se dieron un apasionado beso el cual era visto no solo fue visto por los ciudadanos de Ponyville, sino también por SweteeBelle que se encontraba saltando como canguro por todos lados de la habitación gritando "¡OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS!" una y otra vez aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.**

**Los romances ya han comenzado a surgir no solo entre Spike y Rarity, sino también entre Applejack, Raimbow Dash y las princesas regentes; pues estas 4 yeguas ya han empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Natsu Dragnel pero, ¿serán solamente ellas?, ¿Habrá alguna otra que tenga sentimientos por nuestro mago pelirosado?, ¿Cierto dragon slayer de metal declarará estar saliendo con cierta maga de escritura sólida?, ¿Discord y Flutershy serán pareja? ¿A Twilight le dará el patatus al enterarse del noviazgo de Spike y Rarity?, ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos de "MY LITTLE DRAGON SLAYER".**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Dragon Slayer**

**Capítulo 6: Los juegos de Ecuestria**

**Ya ha pasado una semana desde que nuestros magos de Fiore llegaron a Ecuestria y desde que llegaron la "diversión"; como ha llamado Pinkie a la gran cantidad de discusiones, altercados, situaciones incómodas y embarazosas que han ocurrido con Natsu y los demás magos al tratar de detener a los dragon slayers mas la investigación que han estado realizando para encontrar el diamante arcoíris y a la Fortaleza Titán, pues ciertamente les han traído bastantes "actividades" a los ciudadanos de Ponyville. Eso sin mencionar que en cuanto Spike le dijo a Twilight que logro que Rarity fuera su novia casi le da un infarto. Fue tan grande su impresión que tuvieron que dejarla en cama por todo un día y cuando despertó le explicaron todo con unas marionetas que creó Spike con su magia. Pero bueno, siguiendo con la historia ya había llegado el día en que se realizarían los juegos de Ecuestria y la delegación de Ponyville junto con nuestros amigos de Fairy Tail ya se encontraba en el tren rumbo al imperio de Cristal; el cual ya se podía divisar a lo lejos desde las ventanas del tren. Y desde luego nuestra pony de crin multicolor se encontraba admirando desde la ventana de su vagón con una expresión soñadora de "Al fin lo hemos logrado" maravillada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar y después de unos segundos dijo:**

**Raimbow Dash: (Usando su voz interna) ¡Esto… es… una… realidad!**

**Luego de decir esta frase ella voltea a ver a los representantes de Ponyville los cuales se estaban preparando para los juegos; ya sea haciendo flexiones con sus alas, levantando pesas, balanceándose en los aros o simplemente volando de cabeza, sin contar claro a las Cutie Mark Crusaders (Quienes van a portar la bandera de Ponyville) y a Spike, quien estaba a cargo de las cosas que usarían las pequeñas para su presentación. Raimbow observo a las potrillas mientras Scootaloo tomaba la bandera de Ponyville con su boca aleteaba unos centímetros arriba del suelo del vagón y se colocaba sobre el para que sus amigas le aplaudieran por esa "singular" maniobra (Supongo que todos los que ya han visto esta parte ya sabrán que la pequeña aún no puede volar), luego mira Spike que estaba inventariando las cosas para la presentación de la potrillas y en una de las sacudidas del tren por poco y se le cae todo encima; pero logro evitar ese desastre, después mira a Bulk Biseps levantando unas pesas con Fluttershy encima y de ahí mira a 2 pegasos que hacen flexiones mientras que chocan sus cascos como si jugaran a "marinero que se fue a la mar"; luego de esto se dirigió a la puerta que daba al otro vagón para decirles unas palabras a todos los ponys que se encontraban ahí:**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡Atención todos! Ya casi llegamos, así que les diré unas cosas. Primero: ¿Quién además de mí cree que esta es la mejor delegación de Ponyville en la historia de los juegos de Ecuestria? (Todos responden con un "¡Yo!", o "¡Bien!", o "¡Yuju!"; aunque Bulk respondió con un "Síííí" que sonaba forzado porque estaba levantando unas pesas) Y sea cual sea su deporte, tenemos que dar lo mejor, (Se eleva un poco) ¡Porque tenemos la oportunidad de ganar el oro para Ponyville! (todos vitorean esta frase por unos segundos y luego regresa al suelo para continuar) Coooon la posible excepción de Bulk Bíceps, Fluttershy y yo… Digooo no somos malos; pero vamos contra los wonderbolts en relevos aéreos así que el oro es un sueño. No nos engañemos.**

**Scootaloo: (Tratando de animarla) No te sientas mal Raimbow Dash, nosotras tampoco tenemos oportunidad de ganar el oro.**

**Raimbow Dash: (Acercándose a la potrilla) Ahh, eso es porque portarán la bandera de Ponyville en la ceremonia de apertura, no hay ganadores.**

**Scootaloo: Ganadoras o no, ¡tendremos la oportunidad de ser asombrosas!**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡Así se habla! (Vuela de nuevo y se dirige a los miembros de la delegación) Escucharon todos: ¡Ganen o pierdan, tendrán la oportunidad de ser asombrosos! (Casi todos responden con un ¡SÍ! Excepto por Fluttershy que responde con un ligero "viva") Pero… ahh… traten de ganar muchas medallas también ¿sí?**

**Y habiendo dicho esto, todos vuelven a retomar su entrenamiento para estar en forma para los juegos. Y mientras todos continuaban con su rutina, Raimbow decidió preguntarle a Spike algunas cosas que tenía en la mente:**

**Raimbow Dash: Y bueeno… ¿qué tal tomó Twilight la noticia de que sales con Rarity?**

**Spike: (-_-¡) ¿Qué te puedo decir? Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**Raimbow Dash: Ay ajá, ¿A poco me dirás que lo tomo bien y solo te dio una rara y larga charla sobre las relaciones o algo así?**

**Spike: No, se hizo de oídos sordos 3 veces y cuando por fin lo aceptó se desmayó y no despertó hasta el día siguiente. Y después de eso vino la charla.**

**Raimbow Dash: (Tratando de no reírse) Pst – ¿E – En serio?... Mmmm… ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Spike: (-_-) Raimbow Dash…**

**Raimbow Dash: (luego de reír un poco) Lo siento, lo siento. Sé que no debería reírme, pero tienes que admitir que eso fue muy gracioso; por cierto, ¿Qué tal les va a nuestros amigos de Fiore en el vagón de pasajeros?**

**Spike: Bueno… a la mayoría les está yendo bien, pero…**

**SweteeBelle: A Wendy, Gazille y Natsu no les está yendo de maravilla; nada más se subieron al tren y se desmayaron.**

**Raimbow Dash: (Incrédula) ¿En serio? ****Con lo amenazadores que parecían cuando llegaron al pueblo.**

**Applebloom: Según lo que nos platicó Twilight luego de investigar con Maud, los dragon slayers tienen una debilidad hacia los transportes; en cuanto se suben a uno se marean y se desmayan.**

**Scootaloo: Me pregunto porque les pasará eso.**

**SweteeBelle: Creo que es una forma de compensar el hecho de que tienen mucho poder.**

**Raimbow Dash: ¿Algo así como una forma de equilibrar sus poderes?**

**Spike: Eso creo.**

**Raimbow Dash: ¿Entonces porque tú no te mareas en el tren?**

**Spike: Creo que porque a diferencia de ellos que nacieron como criaturas diferentes a los dragones, yo si nací como un dragón y por eso no me afectan los transportes.**

**Raimbow Dash: Comprendo. "Espero que se encuentren bien, en especial él" (pensó la pegaso)**

**Mientras tanto, con los magos de Fiore…**

**Nuestros amigos no la estaban pasando tan bien (Excepto por Lucy, Levy, Romeo, Gray y Juvia; ya que los 3 primeros consolaban a los dragon slayers y los últimos 2 estaban acurrucados durmiendo)**

**Natsu: (Recostado sobre Lucy) Me siento muy mal…**

**Lucy: Ya, ya, no falta mucho.**

**Wendy: (Acostada sobre Romeo) Voy a morir…**

**Romeo: Tranquila Wendy, tienes que soportar un poco más…**

**Gazille: (Recostado junto a Levi) ¿Ya nos morimos?...**

**Levy: Vamos Gazille, no seas exagerado; solo debes de aguantar unos minutos ya que casi llegamos al imperio de cristal.**

**Twilight: Descuiden, ya no falta mucho para que lleguemos a la estación del imperio; así que pronto se recuperaran.**

**Los dragon slayers no escucharon esto último, pues el mareo pudo más con ellos y se desmayaron; y aunque el resto de las mane six los miraban con una gota de sudor detrás de sus cabezas, a cierta pony granjera por alguna razón no le agradaba ver a Natsu recostado sobre la alicornio pelirrubia y de alguna forma se sentía… "¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR PENSANDO EN ESO?!" ... se repetía una y otra vez siempre que le pasaban esos pensamientos en la cabeza. Y por alguna razón Lucy se sentía observada desde hace un buen rato…**

**Y ya en la estación del imperio de Cristal:**

**El tren ya estaba llegando a la estación, y cuando se detuvo los primeros en bajar fueron la delegación de Ponyville seguidos de Spike que cargaba una maleta sobre su hombro (Recuerden que los que ya han visto a Spike en este capítulo de la serie, él sigue siendo un bebe dragón y la maleta es más grande que su cuerpo) y las Cutie Mark Crusaiders; el dragón dejo la maleta en la cima de un bulto de maletas que de seguro eran de las potrillas y de sus demás amigas. **

**Spike: Todo está ahí niñas, confíen en Spike: Campeón mundial cargador para sus necesidades de equipaje.**

**Applebloom: (Detrás de Spike junto a sus amigas) ¿Y la bandera de Ponyville? ¿Seguro? ¿Y qué hay del asta?**

**Spike: Junto a la rampa (Se recarga en el equipaje [El cual tiene ruedas por cierto], este se mueve un poco hacia adelante y se resbala) ¡Uoh! *Tump* (Se cae).**

**Scootaloo: Tranquilízate Applebloom.**

**Spike: (Levantándose) Ah está nerviosa, es muy comprensible; cuando temo olvidar algo y entro en pánico tengo un truco simple: cuento hasta diez, y al terminar, me calmo lo suficiente para trabajar bien siempre. Fácil como pan comido.**

**Ni bien terminó esa frase aparecieron dos guardias del imperio que montaron a Spike en una especie de "trono" (Por llamarlo de alguna forma) y se lo llevan primero hacia la izquierda de donde estaban las potrillas y el dragón dijo "¡OIGAN!"; luego regresaron por donde vinieron y Spike volvió a decir "¡BÁJENME!", todo esto ante la mirada de las niñas; de las cuales la única que pudo decir algo fue Scootaloo:**

**Scootaloo: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Y mientras las pequeñas se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, Spike se preguntaba a donde lo llevaban estos soldados que prácticamente lo secuestraron de la estación de tren. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando los guardias se detuvieron y por consecuencia cayó de panza al suelo.**

**Al verlo así, Twilight junto a su cuñada la princesa Candace le preguntó:**

**Twilight: ¡¿Spike?! ¿Estás bien?**

**Guardia 1: (Disculpándose con Spike) Mil disculpas Gran y Honorable Spike: El Valiente y Glorioso.**

**Spike: ¿Eh? ¿Que soy qué cosa?**

**Candace: Gracias por traer a Spike aquí (Los 2 guardias se retiran). Relájate Spike, haremos que nuestros ponys vuelvan por tus maletas. (Lo conduce junto con Twilight al castillo del imperio) Y por cierto, cuando Twilight me dijo que de repente creciste por comer 3 zafiros dragón no lo creía; pero ahora que te veo bien se ve que ella estaba en lo cierto.**

**Spike: Ehh… ¿Gracias? Ah y, ¿Podrían esperar un momento y decirme lo que sucede?**

**Candace: Te lo explicaremos adentro Spike.**

**Tiempo después en una de las habitaciones del castillo…**

**Spike se encuentra acostado en un sofá comiendo gemas y en esencia siendo tratado como todo un rey.**

**Spike: (Acostado en el sofá y comiendo gemas) Ahh… ñam, ñam * Tragar *; Mmm, mmm. ¿Así que los ponys aquí me consideran una especie de héroe, eh? (Dirigiéndose a la pony que le da las gemas) Más verdes por favor, esas me gustan. (Le da otra gema verde y se la come)**

**Twilight: La última vez que viniste le llevaste el corazón de cristal a la princesa Candace a tiempo para salvar a todo el imperio de la destrucción.**

**Candace: Eres conocido en todo mi imperio como Gran y Honorable Spike, Valiente y Glorioso.**

**Twilight: ¡¿No es increíble?! ¡Eres famoso aquí Spike! (Se dirige al balcón junto con Spike y ya en el mismo ella le señala una estatua de él mismo sosteniendo el corazón de cristal la cual es vista por varios ponys que le están tomando fotos) ¿Ves eso? ¡Eres tú!**

**Spike: (Viendo la estatua con cara de "si no fuera un monumento me la comería") Hola hermosas.**

**Candace: Es por eso que esperamos que nos hagas el honor de encender la antorcha en la ceremonia de apertura. Serías el primer dragón en la historia de los juegos de Ecuestria en hacerlo.**

**Spike: ¡Pues claro que lo haré! Y como extra escupiré fuego (Respira y lanza una llamarada "ligera" la cual quema la hoja que traía para soplarle un pony de cristal) A… je, je, je, ahh.**

**Candace: Por cierto, ¿Dónde están nuestros "peculiares" invitados?**

**Twilight: Tres de las chicas se encuentran en la biblioteca investigando sobre el Diamante Arcoíris y algunos detalles sobre el quinteto dragón, Maud y Art están aprovechando para recoger muestras minerales de las cuevas cercanas a los límites del imperio; aunque creo que más bien decidieron salir en una cita, y; en cuanto a Natsu y los demás, están entrenando un poco en la arena para liberarse un poco del estrés del viaje en el tren.**

**Spike: Es verdad, tengo que ir con ellos para entrenar mis poderes de dragón de cristal.**

**Candace: Momento; ¿Era en serio lo de que Spike es un dragón de cristal? Yo creía que había dado un estirón antes de la adolescencia.**

**Twilight: (¬u¬) ¿Creíste que era un chiste verdad?**

**Y así con una verdad ya aclarada, las 2 princesas y Spike se dirigieron a la arena para que Spike entrenara sus poderes.**

**Arena de la guardia de Cristal…**

**Las princesas y Spike llegaron a la arena donde Natsu, Gazille, Gray, Wendy y Romeo estaban entrenando para liberar un poco la tensión de viajar en tren, cabe destacar que; además de los magos de Fiore, se encontraba Shining Armor junto con los cadetes que estaba entrenando para la guardia del imperio.**

**Spike: Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?**

**Gray: Bastante bien, considerando que en nuestro grupo tenemos a 3 dragon slayers que acaban de salir de un transporte.**

**Candace: (Dirigiéndose a Shining) ¿Y qué tal van los cadetes Cariño?**

**Shining Armor: Les falta algo de resistencia, pero en general lo están haciendo bien.**

**Twiight: ¿Y cuál es tu opinión de nuestros nuevos amigos?**

**Shining Armor: (Entre sorprendido y serio) Pues si te soy sincero hermanita, ellos son bastante poderosos, creo que los tres sementales y la yegua son iguales o más poderosos que las princesas y en cuanto al chico pues, es más fuerte que los cadetes; de hecho, si él fuera parte de la guardia real, en este momento tendría el rango de teniente.**

**Al oír esto los 3 recién llegados se sorprendieron por lo dicho por el príncipe del imperio de cristal, pues no esperaban que fueran así de fuertes. Los cadetes; a pesar de que ya habían oído el mismo veredicto de su capitán, aún no se acostumbraban a tener en frente de ellos a ponys (Especialmente alicornios) realmente poderosos.**

**Spike: Y… ¿con que entrenaremos primero?**

**Natsu: Bien, el cabeza de hojalata, Wendy, Romeo, el cubo de hielo y yo lo discutimos y hoy solo vamos a repasar lo que has aprendido hasta ahora para luego de los juegos de Ecuestria tener una batalla y ver que tan bien te desenvuelves en un combate.**

**Spike: (Reflexionando) Mmm, me parece bien, pero en verdad me gustaría poder probar mis habilidades en un combate, aunque sea de práctica.**

**Shining Armor: Pues si lo que necesitas es un oponente de práctica, ¿Por qué no practicas con uno de los cadetes? Creo que eso sería adecuado para lo que quieren hacer.**

**Candace: ¿Estás seguro querido? Quiero decir, puede que Spike tenga poderes ahora; pero creo que es demasiado enfrentarlo a uno de los cadetes.**

**Gazille: No. De hecho, entre más batallas tenga el chico, más experiencia obtendrá manejando sus poderes.**

**Shining Armor: Entonces no se hable más. (Dirigiéndose a los cadetes) Muy bien cadetes, ¿Quién quiere tener un encuentro de práctica con Spike?**

**Los cadetes de la guardia del imperio de Cristal murmuraban entre ellos no muy seguros de querer practicar con Spike; a quien dicho sea de paso no reconocieron por su "estiramiento". Y al no ver mucha cooperación por parte de los cadetes, el príncipe les dijo:**

**Shining Armor: De acuerdo; como no los veo muy motivados a ser voluntarios el que sea el oponente de Spike quedará exento del entrenamiento de la próxima semana.**

**Ahora sí se las había puesto difícil, pues después de esta declaración todos se empezaron a mirar y a murmurar más que antes; pues esta recompensa era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, pero aún se mostraban reacios a participar en esto.**

**Y en lo que los cadetes se ponían de acuerdo en ver quien iba a ser el compañero de entrenamiento de Spike iban llegando a la arena el resto de las chicas de Fiore junto con el resto de las mane six; todos los soldados se les quedaron viendo a la recién llegada alicornio, a las 2 yeguas que venían platicando con ella y a las portadoras de los elementos; todos se quedaron embelesados con las 3 recién llegadas, aunque uno de los reclutas le llamaba la atención todas las recién llegadas pues se puede decir que a pesar de ser alguien que defendería el imperio de cualquier enemigo; también era conocido por ser un mujeriego sin remedio (imagínenlo como si fuera una fusión del capitán América con Brook de Pokémon). En cuanto las vio dijo: **

**¿?: ¡Yo lo aré capitán Armor! (Todos se apartaron para dejar al descubierto a un unicornio de color crema con manchas café con crin y cola de color verde claro) Quisiera tener el honor de ser el compañero de entrenamiento del Gran y Honorable Spike: El Valiente y Glorioso.**

**Shining Armor: Esta bien, cadete…**

**¿?: Storm Sand señor, mi especialidad es la magia de tierra.**

**Spike: (Acercándose a Shining y a Storm) ¿Estás seguro de esto? Puede que no tenga experiencia combatiendo, pero aun así mis poderes pueden ser peligrosos.**

**Storm Sand: Por mí no hay problema, y si no es mucha molestia quisiera que peleara con todo señor Spike.**

**Spike: De acuerdo, pero si por alguna razón te causo algún daño nos detendremos; ¿de acuerdo?**

**Storm Sand: Por mí está bien.**

**Shining Armor: Entonces diríjanse al centro de la arena para empezar el combate.**

**Y así los 2 combatientes se dirigen al centro de la arena; y mientras caminan, Storm Sand le pregunta algo a Spike: **

**Storm Sand: ¿Puedo preguntarle algo señor Spike?**

**Spike: Claro, pero dime Spike a secas; cuando me dices señor me haces sentir raro.**

**Storm Sand: Esta bien; entonces… Spike: ¿Sabes si alguna de las señoritas que acaban de llegar tienen novio o algún pretendiente?**

**Spike: (-_º)! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Storm Sand: Es que… bueno todas son muy lindas y me gustaría salir con ellas por lo menos una vez, y quien sabe; tal vez hasta desayunar con ellas si es que me entiende.**

**Spike: (Este último comentario no le agrado mucho, por lo que decide preguntarle algo para corroborar una interrogante que le surgió) Ahh, y si tuvieras que elegir a la primera con quien deseas salir, ¿A quién elegirías primero? ("Dependiendo de lo que responda es el nivel de castigo que le daré" pensaba nuestro amigo).**

**Storm Sand: Pues si le soy sincero… elegiría a la señorita ([Llegando al centro de la arena] Imaginen que dice esto en cámara lenta y con voz distorsionada) RAAAAARIIIIITIIIII.**

**Spike: (Tratando de mantener la compostura lo más que podía) Bien, te responderé lo que quieras siempre y cuando me venzas; ya que personalmente creo que eso es algo que deberías preguntarles tú mismo. **

**Storm Sand: (Algo desilusionado) Oh, comprendo.**

**Spike: No te pongas así, en caso de que pierdas te diré 2 cosas que quieras saber; la primera la escogeré yo y la segunda la puedes escoger tú.**

**Storm Sand: (Algo más animado) ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues entonces si no le molesta voy a ir con todo!**

**Spike: (Poniéndose Serio) No esperaría que fuera de otro modo.**

**Shining: ¡¿Listos?! (Los 2 asienten y Shining da la señal) ¡COMIENCEN!**

**Todos se quedaron observando a los dos oponentes que sin decidirse a atacar se miraron un par de segundos hasta que Storm Sand le dice a Spike:**

**Storm Sand: Venga, atáqueme con todo.**

**Spike: (Saltando directamente hacia el cadete y cristalizando su puño derecho) ¡HORYAAAAA!**

**Storm Sand esquiva el derechazo de Spike y luego saltando le da una patada con la pata derecha y después le da un gancho izquierdo reforzado con arena que lo mando a volar unos 4 metros hacia atrás. Pero Spike aprovechando su entrenamiento previo logro caer sin lastimarse, aunque quedo bastante sorprendido por ese ataque.**

**Spike: (º_º) ¿E-Es en serio?**

**Storm Sand: No crea que solo entreno para ingresar a la guardia del imperio de Cristal; también he estado entrenando a mi manera.**

**(Mientras tanto en las gradas…)**

**Pinkie Pie: ¿Spike esta…**

**Raimbow Dash: …Perdiendo contra un cadete?**

**(En la arena…)**

**Spike: (arrojándose contra Storm Sand) ¡AÚN NO HE TERMINADO!**

**Spike le lanza todo un combo de puñetazos y patadas los cuales esquiva y luego Storm Sand contrataca:**

**Storm Sand: ¡REBELIÓN DE ARENA! (Lo ataca con una explosión de arena)**

**Spike: (Dentro de la explosión) *Grrrrr* ¡DESAPARECE! (Concentra su poder y destruye el ataque de Storm Sand creando una tormenta de polvo)**

**(De vuelta a las gradas…)**

**La tormenta de polvo se disipa mientras todos los presentes tosen y algunos se quejan de lo aparatosa que está resultando ser la pelea:**

**Rarity: *Cof, Cof* ¡OIGAN!**

**Pinki Pie: (Saltando con unos pompones que saco de quién sabe dónde) ¡ÁNIMO SPIKE!**

**Applejack: ¿En serio crees que Spike va a ganar?**

**Pinkie Pie: (^u^) ¡Hay que pensar siempre en positivo!**

**(De nuevo a la arena…)**

**Spike: ¡PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE CRISTAL!**

**Storm Sand: ¡MURO DE ARENA!**

**Los 2 movimientos chocan y se produce una lucha de fuerza en la cual ninguno de los combatientes estaba dispuesto a perder.**

**Storm Sand: Este hechizo no es tan poderoso como el del capitán Armor en cuestión de amplitud, pero lo es en cuestión de poder defensivo (Esto sorprendió un poco al Capitán Armor).**

**Spike: (M) ¡GRRRAAAAAHHH!**

**(Con los cadetes…)**

**Cadete 1: Increible… Storm Sand está…**

**Cadete 2: Ganándole al Gran y honorable Spike.**

**Cadete 3: ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que los alicornios que lo estaban entrenando son más débiles?**

**(Y otra vez a la arena…)**

**La lucha seguía y parecía que iba a seguir por un buen rato, pero la confianza de Storm Sand hizo que le diera a Spike una sonrisa burlona lo que le hizo a nuestro dragón perder la razón y se separó del muro:**

**Spike: (Liberando rayos mientras grita) ¡GRRRUUUAAAHHH! ¡MODO DRAGÓN DE CRISTAL RELÁMPAGO!**

**Twilight: (º_º) ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO?!**

**Lucy: ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Otra vez?!**

**Y oyendo una especie de rugido en el aire y mientras todos se sorprenden, el pobre cadete exclama:**

**Storm Sand: ¡¿Qu-?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!**

**Spike: ¡RUGIDO… DEL DRAGÓN DE CRISTAL RELÁMPAGO! (Le lanza un gran rugido de cristales con descargas eléctricas el cual por no apuntar bien solo le pasa del lado izquierdo y le corta las puntas de parte de su melena, pero deja un gran sendero de destrucción por donde paso; y deja a todos con la boca abierta.)**

**Fluttershy: (Viendo los destrozos) (º_º) ¡Oh cielos!**

**Storm Sand: …, ah…, ….**

**Spike: Rayos…, aún no controlo mi poder destructivo.**

**Twilight: (º_º) ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?**

**Spike: Desde ahora.**

**Natsu: (u) Impresionante.**

**Storm Sand: (admitiendo la derrota) U-Usted gana, me rindo. Si eso me llega a dar será un milagro que solo quede con unos cortes y medio electrocutado.**

**Spike: (Mirando a los cadetes con una sonrisa confiada) ¿Quién es el siguiente?**

**Cadete 4: (temblando como gelatina) ¡Es muy fuerte!**

**Cadete 5: ¡Tiene una fuerza monstruosa!**

**Spike: Je, je. Oye Shining, ¿no tienes algo que decir?**

**Shining Armor: C-Claro, ¡EL GANADOR ES EL GRAN Y HONORABLE SPIKE!**

**Y alzando la garra derecha en señal de victoria, tanto los magos de Fiore como las mane 6 y la princesa Candace le aplaudieron al dragón; quien al sentir que la pelea ya había terminado, se desplomó en la arena por el desgaste de energía en ese gran ataque.**

**Todos: ¡SPIKE! (Todos se dirigen hacia Spike para auxiliarlo)**

**Applejack: ¿Te encuentras bien socio?**

**Spike: Si… Solo estoy algo agotado.**

**Twilight: No me sorprende; a pesar del entrenamiento que has tenido, aún no has dominado por completo tus habilidades mágicas. Por lo que no me sorprende que te agotaras al intentar semejante combinación de hechizos. Lo que me lleva a preguntar…**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡¿CÓMO LOGRASTE HACER ESO?! ¡ESO FUE 20% MÁS GENIAL!**

**Spike: No estoy seguro, solo recuerdo que cuando me enfadé por no poder atravesar de inmediato el muro de arena solo sentí que debía usar más poder y luego ¡Pam!, lancé un rugido con descargas eléctricas.**

**Natsu: Creo que esto no debería de sorprendernos; recuerden que Spike se comió 3 zafiros dragon, de los cuales uno era mío.**

**Applejack: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la condición de Spike?**

**Natsu: Sencillo, en nuestro combate contra el dragón del apocalipsis los otros 6 dragon slayers que participaron conmigo para derrotarlo me dieron sus fuerzas para que yo terminara con él; por lo que también absorbí sus poderes. Lo que significa que Spike en cierta forma es como yo, ya que aparte del suyo tiene el poder de 7 dragones diferentes en su interior.**

**Esa respuesta dejo a todos los presentes (Incluyendo a los magos de Fiore menos Wendy y Gazille) con la boca abierta, pues eso no lo sabían.**

**Storm Sand: B-Bueno, de todas formas, creo que eso fue muy impresionante, pero…**

**Spike: De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**Storm Sand: (susurrándole al oído) Con respecto a la alicornio de crin rubia y las 2 unicornios que están junto a ella…**

**Spike: (Igual susurrándole al oído) Mira… No estoy seguro de si tienen novio, pero creo que ellas sienten algo por los 2 dragon slayers y el devil slayer con los que llegaron.**

**Storm Sand: (ºnº) Entiendo. Y ¿con respecto a la segunda cosa…?**

**Rarity: (Sujetando la garra derecha de Spike con sus cascos) Bueno, bueno; lo que sea que quieran platicar lo discutirán luego. Ahora usted (dirigiéndose al cadete Storm Sand) debe de terminar su entrenamiento con la guardia real, y tú (dirigiéndose a Spike) debes de ir a la ducha para que puedas llevarme a cenar esta noche (Le planta un beso en los labios y lo ayuda a levantarse)**

**Spike: Gracias cariño, no te preocupes; te llevaré al mejor restaurante del imperio de cristal. (Dirigiéndose a Storm Sand) Por cierto, con las demás no sé; pero con la que dijiste al final creo que ya te diste cuenta.**

**Storm Sand: (º_º)! C – Claro, y – ya me di cuenta.**

**Spike: Bien, entonces nos vemos luego. (Se dirige al palacio junto con todos los demás menos Shining Armor)**

**Raimbow Dash: Así que el mejor restaurante del imperio de cristal ¿eh?**

**Applejack: ¿Eso no te saldrá muy caro socio?**

**Spike: ¿Bromean cierto? Soy la única criatura de Ecuestria aparte de Discord que puede generar fortuna de la nada. Por lo que no creo que me resulte caro.**

**Y con esa broma, ya todos se dispusieron a volver a sus habitaciones para descansar y prepararse para el inicio de los juegos de Ecuestria que se llevarían a cabo el día de mañana.**

**YA EN LA NOCHE, EN EL COMEDOR DEL CASTILLO…**

**Los magos de Fairy Tail, las mane six (Menos Rarity y Spike), Maud y Art; y desde luego Candace y Shining Armor se encontraban en el comedor esperando la cena que sería servida por los cocineros del palacio.**

**Twilight: (Totalmente confundida cansada por todo el ajetreo) (¬_¬)! Cielos, aún no puedo creer que Spike sea tan poderoso. Si sigue así no tardara en ser más fuerte que todas las princesas alicornios.**

**Celestia: Tranquila mi querida Twilight, no creo que sea tan exagerada la evolución de sus poderes.**

**Natsu: (Bajándoles de las nubes) No estoy tan seguro, no sé cómo sea con los dragones con poder mágico; pero en nuestro caso cada vez que peleamos nos hacemos más fuertes, eso sin mencionar que siempre que "comamos" magia podremos aumentar nuestros poderes. Aparte del hecho de que el ancestro de Spike y mi padre adoptivo eran hermanos, y que el chico se comió uno de mis zafiros dragón; no hay duda de que como mínimo es más poderoso que ustedes cuatro princesas, solo que el aún no ha aprendido a controlar su energía.**

**Ciertamente a todos en la sala les afecto esta noticia, pero a las que sin duda afecto más fue a las mane six, a las princesas y al príncipe Shining Armor, pues todos ellos conocían perfectamente al ya no tan pequeño dragon.**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué tiene que ver el que Spike se haya comido tu zafiro? Digo, aparte de que tiene el poder de 7 dragones más.**

**Natsu los mira a todos serio y luego mira a sus amigos como preguntándoles si puede contarles algo sumamente importante y tenebroso, estos asienten y se voltea para contarles la verdad sobre él. Todos los presentes se quedan callados para escuchar lo que el alicornio pelirosado les piensa decir:**

**Natsu: (UoU) Ahh bien, como ya todos los aquí presentes sabrán; Wendy, el cabeza de hojalata y yo fuimos criados por dragones los cuales nos enseñaron a usar la magia de dragon slayer. Pero en mi caso, antes de que conociera a Igneel yo fui "resucitado" como un demonio con nombre clave E.N.D.**

**Los de Ecuestria: (°o°)! ¡¿DEMONIO?!; ¡¿E.N.D.?!**

**Pinkie Pie: ¿Y qué significa E.N.D.?**

**Natsu: (¬n¬) *Suspiro* Las siglas E. N. D. significan "Etherias Natsu Dragnel", y para resumirlo soy el demonio artificial más poderoso "creado" por un mago oscuro llamado Zeref Dragnel; mi "hermano mayor".**

**Todos los habitantes de Ecuestria que escucharon eso se quedaron con cara de WTF, pues no se esperaban semejante historia.**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que ese tal Zeref es tu hermano?!**

**Applejack: ¡¿Y cómo es que dices que fuiste "creado"?!**

**Natsu: (Armándose de valor para continuar) Como bien acaban de escuchar; Zeref era mi hermano biológico, pero según lo que me dijo, yo morí como a los 4 años de edad. Y él, en su afán de revivirme llegó a desarrollar varios hechizos considerados como prohibidos; hasta que empezó a crear unos demonios conocidos como "Etherias", de los cuales el último y según él, más poderoso, fue hecho usando el cuerpo de un ser humano. En otras palabras, el me resucitó convirtiéndome en un demonio.**

**No es de extrañar que los habitantes de Ecuestria estaban más que sorprendidos ante tal explicación sobre el origen de Natsu, pues a pesar de tener semejante poder; se comportaba como cualquier pony, salvo cuando sus poderes se salían de control.**

**Celestia: B – Bueno, dejando de lado esa noticia; ¿Estás diciendo que Spike…**

**Luna: … Ahora es parte demonio?**

**Natsu: No puedo asegurarlo al 100%; pero en esencia si, ahora es parte demonio como yo. Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya desmayado al haber ingerido la gema; es como si el ya supiera quien es en realidad.**

**Fluttershy: ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?**

**Raimbow Dash: Creo que eso se debe a la vez que Spike fue a la migración de los dragones, en ese entonces creo que él aún no sabía quién era en realidad.**

**Twilight: Es cierto, para cuando volvimos de la tierra de los dragones Spike estaba bastante seguro sobre su identidad.**

**Natsu: Entonces no hay problema, él ya sabe quién es en este mundo y parece que no cambiara de opinión.**

**Applejack: Bueno, dejando de lado a Spike por un momento; a mí no me importa quién o que seas, eres de buen corazón y te preocupas por tus amigos.**

**Pinkie Pie: ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Además, nadie que cocine postres así de deliciosos puede ser malvado.**

**Maud: Eso sin mencionar que la energía que desprenden tus zafiros a pesar de ser relativamente inestable tiene una carga positiva.**

**Art Dreamer: Concuerdo con mi Maudie hermosa, además ya he visto con mis propios ojos que te preocupas por tus amigos.**

**Shining Armor: Además de ser un buen maestro junto con sus amigos para Spike.**

**Natsu: (Conmovido por lo dicho por todos los presentes) (°u°) Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias por comprender.**

**Y luego de esa conversación, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar y comenzar con los juegos de Ecuestria al día siguiente (Nota: Por si se lo preguntan Rarity y Spike llegaron a la hora que ya todos iban a sus habitaciones para descansar).**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL ESTADIO…**

** Ya todo está listo para iniciar con los juegos de Ecuestria, los competidores estaban en sus lugares listos para ingresar al estadio y este se encuentra lleno hasta el tope de espectadores que vinieron a disfrutar los juegos, incluyendo a nuestro grupo de magos favorito (que dicho sea de paso ha causado varios revuelos, pues recuerden que 4 de ellos son alicornios) que al ver este ambiente no pudieron evitar recordar cuando participaron en los grandes juegos mágicos. Pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa, Shining Armor vistiendo su uniforme de la guardia (Entiéndase su armadura) se dirige a los representantes de las ciudades que van a participar en los juegos y les dice:**

**Shining Armor: (Alegre) ¡LISTOS PARA EL DESFILE AMIGOS! ¡DOS MINUTOS! (Se aleja de los representantes). **

**Y mientras esto sucede; en las gradas donde se encuentran las**** princesas, Twilight sale de una puerta ubicada a la derecha de los tronos de estas y mira por todos como buscando a alguien; de repente al mirar a su izquierda se topa con la mirada de la princesa Celestia a la cual le hace una reverencia, la cual ella corresponde y le invita a sentarse en su "trono" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) reservado junto a ella, Luna y Candace.**

**Ella, un poco insegura al no estar acostumbrada a presenciar esta clase de eventos de este modo (recuerden que "recientemente" se convirtió en princesa), se acerca a su asiento junto a la monarca del sol sintiéndose un poco incomoda al principio, pero se calma al ver a Candace quien la saluda alegremente a lo que Twilight le regresa el saludo ya mas calmada. Y ya un poco mas calmada, la princesa de la magia se puso a buscar a sus amigas y a los invitados de Fiore que se encontraban un nivel más abajo de donde se encontraba ella junto con las princesas. Lo que ella no sabía es que otras 2 princesas (coff, coff, Luna y Celestia coff, coff) también estaban mirando hacia la misma dirección que ella; pero más específicamente ellas miraban a cierto alicornio pelirosado el cual se le veía que la estaba pasando bien con sus compañeros y con las amigas de Twilight, eso por alguna razón les causo sentimientos encontrados: por un lado no les causaba gracia el ver a Natsu rodeado de un montón de chicas a pesar de que estaba acompañado por sus amigos varones; y por el otro, les provocaba una tremenda alegría el verle sonreír de una manera tan alegre, pura eh inocente, pues no conocían a otro pony que tuviera semejante inocencia.**

** Pero bueno, regresando a la historia Twilight miraba a sus amigas las cuales se la estaban pasando de maravilla; pues todas se estaban riendo y divirtiendo mientras que Maud… digamos que estaba mostrando toda la emoción que podía junto con Art que tenía ojos en forma de corazón, pues su "Maudie hermosa" tenía su cabeza recostada en su hombro derecho en señal de afecto. **

**Ahora con nuestro dragon de cristal; éste se encontraba de camino al estadio para encender la antorcha de los juegos acompañado de la pony que organizo los juegos:**

**Mrs. Herwinning: (¬_¬) ¿Y estás seguro de que entiendes "exactamente" lo que tienes que hacer?**

**Spike: (°u°) Estaré en donde me diga, hasta que me dé la señal, y luego entraré a encender la antorcha.**

**Mrs. Herwinning: Mmm… Es de lo más simple.**

**Con eso dicho, los 2 se dirigen a la luz que indica la entrada del palco del estadio donde se encontraba la antorcha (como la de los juegos olímpicos; solo que en su propio lugar particular) , van caminando poco a poco hasta que dicha luz los envuelve y se muestra el estadio lleno a tope con muchos ponys gritando y ovacionando a todo pulmón (como en un encuentro México vs Estados Unidos XD). Al ver a tantos ponys, nuestro amigo se empieza a poner bastante nervioso y "sudando balas".**

**Spike: (°M°) ¿Ehhh?, ¿Ehh?**

**Mrs. Herwinning****: (sigue caminando un par de segundos y voltea cuando se da cuenta de que Spike se quedó de pie unos 10 pasos atrás) ¡SEÑOR DON DRAGÓN! ¡¿No va a venir?! (no recibe respuesta alguna, pues Spike aún tiembla como gelatina y sigue sudando balas) (¬n¬) ¿Ay enserio?; (dirigiéndose a los guardias) ¡¿ALGÚN PONY LO AYUDARÍA A CAMINAR?!**

**Y dicho y hecho, los guardias se acercaron a Spike y lo comenzaron a empujar hacia la organizadora; pues estaba tan paralizado que no podía dar ni un solo paso. Y mientras eso ocurría, Shining Armor hizo pasar a las delegaciones y con voz alta anunció:**

**Shining Armor: ¡AHORA… DENLE LA BIENVENIDA… ¡A LA DELEGACIÓN DE PONYVILLEEEE!**

**Con eso dicho, las CMC iniciaron una presentación como la que hacen los equipos de futbol americano donde Applebloom y Swetee Belle sostienen un aro con una pancarta que tiene el dibujo de 2 ponys con un corazón en medio de los dos (Entiéndase por el logo de la bandera de Ponyville) mientras gritan "¡PONYVILLE POR SIEMPRE!" y después de eso sale Scotaloo en su scooter mientras grita "¡SÍÍÍ!" Junto a sus amigas; después sale volando Raimbow Dash gritando "¡ASOMBROSO!", seguida de Fluttershy 'gritando' ¡viva!, de ahí salió Bulk Bíceps gritando "SÍÍÍ" como suele hacer siempre; y al final sin decir nada, pero con toda la alegría que podía mostrar su rostro con sus ojos viscos color miel apareció Derpy Doo volando hacia sus compañeros, pues ella era la reserva de su equipo (Es lo que creo, no estoy muy seguro así que se los dejo a su criterio).**

**No está de más decir que los que más aplaudieron fueron los habitantes de Ponyville, de las cuales las más emocionadas eran obviamente las amigas de Twilight (O sea Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack; pues ya sabemos dónde están Raimbow y Fluttershy) y desde luego la propia princesa de la amistad, pues gritaba "¡YUJU, MUY BIÉN!" y la princesa Celestia la animaba a ella con un asentimiento de cabeza.**

**============ Y con nuestros magos… ============**

**Wendy: ¡Qué animado!**

**Romeo: Sin duda…**

**Lucy: Esto me trae recuerdos.**

**Levy: A mí también.**

**Gazille: El ambiente se parece a cuando participamos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

**Maud: (-_-) ¿Grandes Juegos Mágicos?**

**Gray: Es relativamente parecido a esto que ustedes llaman los Juegos de Ecuestria.**

**Juvia: Pero en nuestra versión solo participan los magos de los gremios de Fiore, es más que nada para definir al gremio más poderoso del reino.**

**Applejack: ¿Y qué tipo de eventos tienen?**

**Art Dreamer: Yo también quisiera saber, se oye bastante entretenido.**

**Natsu: Por lo que se los eventos suelen variar cada año, pero siempre después de cada evento hay una batalla ya sea de uno contra uno, dos contra dos o dependiendo de los jueces.**

**Pinkie: (°u°) ¡¿Y qué tipos de eventos hay en esos enfrentamientos?!**

**Natsu: Ninguno, literalmente son enfrentamientos entre magos donde el objetivo es derrotar al o los otros.**

**Esta respuesta dejo a las amigas de Twilight con cara de espanto, a Art con cara de asombro y a Maud… Bueno, digamos que ella ocultaba su asombro bastante bien.**

**======== De vuelta al campo… =========**

**Scootaloo lleva la bandera de Ponyville para colocarla junto a las de las demás delegaciones y luego regresa junto a la suya a esperar junto con las demás delegaciones enfrente de la antorcha la cual sería encendida por Spike en cualquier momento.**

**=========== En el podio de la antorcha ===========**

**Y hablando de nuestro amigo escamoso, éste seguía tan nervioso "como puerco en matadero":**

**Spike miraba sumamente nervioso a todos lados viendo a la gran cantidad de ponys que esperaban el inicio de los juegos y al mismo tiempo; la Mrs. Herwinning golpeaba el suelo con su casco izquierdo delantero 2 veces para que Spike encendiera la antorcha, pero al voltear a ver al dragón ella se da cuenta de que sigue parado e inmóvil le dice:**

**Mrs. Herwinning: ****Esta, es la señal. (Vuelve a golpear el suelo con su casco izquierdo, pero Spike sigue inmóvil y ahora castañea sus dientes mientras mira hacia la sima de la escalera) ¡TE ESTOY DANDO LA SEÑAL AHORA! (Nuestro pobre amigo sigue ido, lo cual por supuesto le pone a la yegua los nervios de punta y por lo tanto le sacó de quicio un poco por lo que se acercó a Spike y le gritó lo siguiente) ¡SEÑOR DON DRAGÓN!**

**El grito de la yegua lo hizo volver a la realidad, se dirigió a la escalera y empezó a subir por ella para encender la antorcha. Ya en la cima, nuestro escamoso amigo miro con sorpresa la antorcha apagada y aún con los nervios encima cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se preparó para encender la antorcha… pero al intentar encenderla a nuestro pobre y nervioso amigo "se le apagó el piloto", pues se atragantó con el humo que le salió de la boca y empezó a toser como fumador primerizo sacando pequeñas nubes de humo; pero él no perdía el entusiasmo:**

**Spike: (Dándose Ánimos) ¡Tú puedes Spike!, cálmate. Cuenta hasta 10. (Mirando a todos lados y poniéndose más nervioso)1, 2, 3, … 1.000, … 14.000, … ¡20.000!, … ¡30.000!, ...**

**Los nervios se apoderaron por completo de Spike, ya que estaba bastante asustado y sudando como regadera. Y mientras tanto en las gradas, los ponys ya se estaban empezando a dar cuenta de que algo le ocurría al dragón, en especial las princesas; pues al ver esto Candace dijo:**

**Candace: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Y volviendo con Spike: El pobre dragón parecía calentador de agua sin gas, pues no le salía fuego de la boca. Intento escupir fuego una y otra vez, pero no podía:**

**Spike: (Aterrado por no poder escupir fuego murmurando en voz baja) ¡Díganme que no está pasando!**

**Y como era de esperarse la tensión empezó a expandirse hasta las gradas, pues ya varios de los espectadores comenzaban a morderse las pezuñas por los nervios; hasta las mane six que no iban a participar se estaban preocupando. Y el pobre de Spike parecía un juguete de cuerda todo temblereque, ante lo cual la princesa de la amistad solo pudo decir al observar con evidente preocupación a su asistente: **

**Twilight: Ecuestria… Tenemos problemas.**

**======Ya de vuelta con nuestro amigo escamoso…======**

**Todo el mundo en el estadio seguía esperando ansioso a que Spike encendiera la antorcha de los juegos y él estaba más que nervioso, pues aún no podía encender su fuego. Volvió a inhalar, pero…**

**Spike: (Inhalando) Haaaaahhh; ¡Cof!, ¡Cof!, ¡Cof!, ¡Cof!, ¡Cof!, ¡Cof!*, (*tos*)…**

**Mrs. Herwinning: ¡SEÑOR DON DRAGÓN! ¡¿PODRÍA ENCENDER LA ANTORCHA DE UNA VEZ?!**

**Spike: (Mirando a la señorita Herwininning) ¡No sé qué sucede!, pero es que no tengo el brío hoy; ¿tiene un fósforo?**

**Mrs. Herwinning: (¬n¬) (Mirándolo como quien no se la cree) Es un dragón que escupe fuego.**

**Spike: ¡Cof!, ¡Cof!, … ¿Algo para la tos?... ¿Tal vez…? (La señorita Herwininning lo mira enojada y resignado continúa) Olvídelo, lo intentaré…**

**El pobre de Spike lo volvió a intentar, pero le fue como boiler sin gas; simplemente no tenía fuego. Y en las gradas, todos se cuestionaban el porqué de la demora, hasta las princesas; pues Candace al ver que algo no andaba bien, se dirigió al guardia que tenía a mano izquierda y le dijo:**

**Candace: ¡QUE ALGUIEN VAYA A AYUDARLO!**

**Ni lento ni perezoso el guardia se dirigió a donde se encontraba Spike para ver qué es lo que pasaba, mientras que en las gradas Twilight ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por su asistente no. 1.**

**Y hablando de Spike…: **

**Nuestro dragón ya parecía encendedor sin combustible, pues por más que tratara no sacaba fuego.**

**Spike: ¡Enciende!, ¡ENCIENDE! ¡GNNNNNNNOOOOUUUOOOORRR! **

**El pobre dragón apenas y podía con su alma en ese momento, por lo que la princesa de la amistad ya estaba a punto de intervenir, pero afortunadamente Natsu se dio cuenta de esto por lo que usando un hechizo de telepatía (sip aquí ya sabe ese hechizo) le habló a Twilight:**

**Natsu: (Comunicándose telepáticamente) "Descuida princesa, yo me encargo."**

**Y con eso dicho, el pelirosa se enfocó en Spike y comenzó a controlar su energía. Ya de vuelta con Spike, él se encontraba tratando de exhalar fuego cuando de repente una enorme llamarada roja salió de su boca y encendió la antorcha; la cual casi al instante se volvió de color azul. Esto sorprendió a Spike pues, a pesar de que el fuego vino de él, no se sentía como suyo, pero no le dio importancia. Mientras que en los balcones había muchas opiniones sobre lo ocurrido, aunque la mayoría era de asombro por lo de la antorcha y con nuestro mago pelirosa pues, el "truco" le salió tan bien que solo sus amigos (y Twilight obviamente) se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido, pero de momento decidieron ignorarlo y seguir disfrutando del evento.**

**De vuelta con Spike…**

**Nuestro amigo dragón se encontraba bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la antorcha cuando la señorita Herwininning lo esperaba junto con un guardia en la base de las mismas.**

**Mrs. Herwininning: (Bastante impresionada) ¡AH! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?!**

**Spike: (Algo chamuscado y confundido) Pues… No lo sé.**

**Mrs. Herwininning: (Retirándose junto con el guardia) Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Y ya en el estadio con los equipos y Shining Armor…**

**Shining Armor: ¡QUE COMIENCEN LOS JUEGOS!**

**Todos en las gradas del estadio estaban aplaudiendo y ovacionando el inicio de los juegos de Ecuestria, pero Spike, quien se encontraba junto a la antorcha aún se preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.**

**Tiempo después, fuera del estadio…**

**Todos se encontraban al frente del estadio esperando a que llegaran las cmc.**

**Rarity: (Saludando a las niñas) ¡Uh!, ¡nuestras pequeñas superestrellas! (SweteeBelle se acerca a Rarity) Estuviste fabulosa.**

**Applejack: (Applebloom se acerca a Applejack quien la abraza) Me siento orgullosa como un maizal en agosto.**

**Raimbow Dash: (Acariciando a Scootaloo quien se acercó a Raimbow) Lo hiciste bien pequeña.**

**Twilight: (Llegando volando hacia sus amigas y los magos de Fiore) Las tres estuvieron magnificas, pero ¿algún pony sabe que le sucedió a Spike?**

**Lucy: Parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho ahí arriba.**

**Rarity: Pero lo arregló a tiempo ¿no?**

**Natsu: En realidad fui yo, vi que sus nervios estaban influenciando sus poderes; así que "controlé" sus poderes un poco para que pudiera arrojar una llamarada luego de decirle a Twilight que yo me haría cargo.**

**Rarity: Oh vaya, ¿se lo dijeron?**

**Twilight: (Preocupada) No, pero tal vez ya lo dedujo por su cuenta.**

**Applejack: Debes decirle por si acaso.**

**Twilight: Lo se… Pero no sé cómo lo tomará. Se cuanto le enorgullece el trabajo bien hecho.**

**Gazille: Concuerdo, los dragones suelen ser perfeccionistas en las cosas que les interesan.**

**Wendy: Pero ¿Cómo le hizo Natsu-san para controlar los poderes de Spike?**

**Natsu: Sencillo, una vez leí en un libro sobre las tres partes que conforman el fuego: oxígeno, combustible y comburente; por lo que asumí que su magia era el combustible y su control sobre sus habilidades era el comburente, solo tuve que enviar mi capacidad de control con el hechizo de telepatía hacia Spike y listo: reemplacé un comburente por otro.**

**Esa respuesta, aunque relativamente simple, dejó a todos con la boca abierta, pues el pelirosa descubrió por accidente el cómo controlar la magia de otros. Todos estaban a punto de hacerle un millón de preguntas cuando Raimbow observó que se acercaba hacia ellos.**

**Raimbow Dash: Psshh, Ahí viene. Actúen natural. (Se coloca unos lentes de sol y trata de actuar "natural" mientras Spike se acerca levemente deprimido) ¿Qué hay?**

**Twilight: Spike, ¿todo está en orden?**

**Spike: Supongo, no lo sé. Paso algo muy raro allá.**

**Natsu: Si… Respecto a eso yo…**

**Spike: Porque ahí estaba: tratando de encenderla con toda Ecuestria mirando; sintiéndome el peor fracaso del mundo, y de pronto, lancé una llamarada tan grande y llamativa que encendí la antorcha. ¡Fue increíble!**

**Twilight: Ahh… ¡Fiuuu! Temía que estuvieses alterado.**

**Spike: ¿Alterado?, ¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué me alteraría que puedo encender fuego? Es más: apuesto a que puedo encender fuego… con la mente.**

**Todos: (Menos Natsu) ¡¿QUÉ!?**

**Después de ese comentario se acercaron dos ponys de cristal que querían saludar a Spike.**

**Pony 1 (Semental): ¡Mira, el gran y honorable Spike valiente y glorioso!**

**Pony 2 (Yegua): ¡¿Nos das tu autógrafo?!**

**Spike: ¡Claro! (Toma una foto que le dan los ponys y la firma)**

**Pony 1: ¡Fue increíble como salvaste el imperio la última vez!**

**Spike: ¿Saben qué es más increíble? Miren esto.**

**El pobre dragón intentó con mucho ahínco quemar la foto usando su mente, pero como ya todos sabemos que al universo le gusta fregar la vida de los protagonistas la foto no se incendió; por lo que Twilight tuvo que "salvarlo" de esta situación.**

**Twilight: Spike, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? (Se aleja hacia la izquierda de Spike)**

**Spike: (Entregándole la foto a los ponys de cristal) Tengan cuidado, podría encenderse más tarde… Reacción retardada. (Se retira con Twilight)**

**Los ponys no entendieron a qué se refería "el gran y honorable Spike", pero como se esparció el rumor de que había adquirido nuevos poderes no le tomaron mucha importancia.**

**Y ya de vuelta con Twilight y Spike…**

**Ellos junto con Natsu estaban un poco más alejados y cuando ya estaban a una distancia relativamente alejada de esos ponys Spike habló:**

**Spike: (Todo Alegre) Bien Twi, ¿qué pasa? (Twilight iba a responder, pero él la interrumpe) Espera, espera; (Se frota las cienes) dame un segundo, si puedo encender fuego con la mente ¡también debo poder leer la mente! Y predigo que estas a punto de pedirme que le prenda fuego a algo ¡con la mente!**

**Twilight: ¡No! Porque no puedes.**

**Natsu: Al menos todavía no.**

**Spike: Hahh, ¿En serio, y como explican lo que pasó allá enfrente de miles y miles de…?**

**Natsu: Yo lo hice Spike, controlé tus poderes de forma telepática para hacerlo por ti.**

**Spike: (En Shock y comenzando a desanimarse en grande) … Frente a miles… y miles de…**

**Natsu: (Con algo de Culpa) Lo siento Spike, es que no quería verte sufrir así.**

**Twilight: (Dirigiéndose al deprimido Dragón sosteniendo su mejilla izquierda con su casco derecho) ¿Lo comprendes verdad?**

**Spike: (Con una cara de "perrito regañado" y muy triste aparta el casco de Twilight y dice) Ne… ne… necesito estar solo ahora.**

**Habiendo dicho eso, nuestro pobre dragón se aleja de los 2 alicornios triste y con el orgullo herido mientras que la princesa le llama:**

**Twilight: ¡Spike! **

**Pero la ignora, y se pone a caminar sin rumbo por las calles del imperio de cristal y mientras camina un pony terrestre de cristal le dice:**

**Pony TC: ¡Oh gran y honorable Spike valiente y glorioso! ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? **

**Spike: (Bien deprimido) ****Lo siento, deberías pedírselo a alguien especial.**

**El pony se detuvo sin comprender lo que le había dicho y lo veía avanzar.**

**Más tarde en el estadio…**

**Todos los ponys se encontraban en el estadio esperando con ansias el siguiente evento y nuestros amigos (menos los que participarían en el evento) ingresaban por la entrada principal hacia sus asientos y al mismo tiempo el gobernante del imperio de cristal anunciaba el próximo evento.**

**Shining Armor: NUESTRO SIGUIENTE EVENTO: ¡LOS RELEVOS AÉREOS!**

**Applejack: (Llegando al vestíbulo de la entrada principal) Son Dash y Fluttershy.**

**Pinki Pie: (Corriendo hacia su asiento) ¡Ay no!, no podemos llegar tarde.**

**Todos los demás se disponen a seguir a Pinki, pero el guardia detiene a Rarity y a los demás miembros de su grupo (los magos de Fairy Tail) y les dice:**

**Guardia: (Señalando una especie de detector de metales por el cual pasaba un unicornio a la cual su cuerno se le envolvió en un aura azulada que se desvaneció al cubrir su cuerno) Señoritas, caballeros; pasen por aquí. Los unicornios no serán admitidos sin un hechizo de inhibición, para evitar trampas. Y no intenten lanzar un hechizo, lo sabremos.**

**Habiendo dicho eso, Rarity cruzó primero y al igual que con la primer unicornio un aura le cubrió su cuerno y se desvaneció anulando su magia temporalmente a lo que luego de esto la modista lanzó un "Hmn", como una queja de ligera indignación.**

**Los magos de Fiore al ver esto le dijeron al guardia que ese hechizo no funcionaría con ellos, puesto que antes de llegar al imperio de cristal las princesas les hicieron una prueba con varios hechizos de inhibición en la cual para sorpresa de ellas ninguno de los hechizos funcionó (Incluyendo a Art Dreamer), por lo que les dieron un pergamino en el cual les exentaban de pasar por el instalador del hechizo y les asignarían una escolta para que los "vigilara".**

**De vuelta en los relevos aéreos…**

**La competencia ya estaba empezando y la mayoría de los competidores ya le llevaban una ventaja moderada al equipo de Ponyville, pero eso no le quitaba que hicieran su mejor esfuerzo para este evento en particular. Y mientras competían nuestros protagonistas se encontraban disfrutando del evento, en las sombras del interior del estadio un grupo de "desconocidos" estaban organizándose para realizar un acto que se catalogaría como "perversamente estúpido".**

**Pony 1: (Comunicándose por medio de un cristal especial) Sector 1 listo, confirmen posición. (Armario de conserje cerca del palco de las princesas)**

**Pony 2: Sector 2: listo (Puerta trasera)**

**Pony 3: Sector 3: listo (Sala de vigilancia)**

**Pony 4 – 7: Sector 4 – 7 listo (Pasillos que conectan la entrada principal con los pasillos a las gradas del estadio)**

**Pony 1: Bien, una vez que hayamos confirmado que todos los ciudadanos del Imperio de Cristal se encuentren en las gradas del estadio, tomaremos a las princesas para llevarlas ante el amo.**

**Pony 3: De acuerdo, pero Jigsaw, ¿Estás consciente de que si tu plan falla no solo no tendremos a las princesas, sino que el amo no te permitirá regresar a la guarida?**

**Pony 1 (Jigsaw): Descuida Spectra, he estado planeando cuidadosamente este golpe por un largo tiempo y he calculado todo lo que podría salir mal. Es imposible que falle.**

**Pony 2: Aun así, debemos tener cuidado. No sé si ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, pero he visto entre el público a 4 alicornios más aparte de las princesas y no estoy seguro de si sean tan poderosos como las princesas.**

**Pony 7: Vamos Zod, no seas tan paranoico. En cualquier caso, si estos alicornios son tan fuertes como las princesas solo tenemos que amenazarlos con hacerles daño a los ponys del estadio.**

**Pony 5: ¡Bien dicho Brick! Hay que mostrarles que con nosotros no se juega.**

**Pony 6: Tranquilo Butch, recuerda que este el plan de Jigsaw y a menos que interfieran con el no podemos intervenir.**

**Pony 4: Boomer tiene razón, además se supone que esta sería una misión para nosotros 4, ustedes vinieron de colados en nuestras cosas; y encima se atrevieron a suplicar como niños chiquitos de que no los acusáramos con el amo para que no los castigara.**

**Butch: Oh vamos Spinel, solo porque te terminaron antes de empezar tu cita de anoche no significa que tengas que desquitarte con nosotros.**

**Brick y Boomer: (pensando) "Oh oh, ya valió"**

**Spinel: (Con una vena en la frente estilo anime) Te recuerdo que el pobre potro que me iba a llevar a cenar cayó en las trampas que tú y tus hermanos pusieron en la entrada de la casa y para cuando llego a la puerta apenas tuvo fuerzas para decirme que "no se sentía bien" y que "no volvería por un buen tiempo" (para este punto, los 3 hermanos ya estaban temblando de miedo)**

**Brick, Boomer, Butch: ¡PERDONENOS POR FAVOR, SPINEL – SAMA!**

**Spinel: (Molesta) Ya me encargaré de ustedes cuando regresemos.**

**Jigsaw: (¬_¬) ¿Quieren dejar de decir tonterías y repasar el plan de nuevo?**

**Zod: Fase 1, reemplazamos a los guardias y personal primordial del estadio.**

**Spectra: Fase 2, extendemos la "red" aérea para que ningún pegaso pueda entrar ni salir.**

**Spinel: Fase 3, colocamos la barrera para que ninguno de los espectadores pueda salir; incluidas las princesas.**

**Brick: Fase 4, desplegamos a los Shaelmaar…**

**Boomer: … y amenazamos a los guardias para que no intenten nada.**

**Butch: Fase 5, tomamos a las princesas y salimos por la ruta de evacuación.**

**Spinel: Llegamos a la base y le reportamos al jefe Jabura (Quien ya vio One Piece ya sabe de dónde viene el nombre) que la misión ha terminado.**

**Jigsaw: Bien, esperaremos a que se distraigan en el calor de la competición e implementaremos el plan. En cuanto dispare la bengala comenzaremos con el plan. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**Todos los demás: ¡NO!**

**Jigsaw: Entonces vamos, entraremos en contacto hasta que hayamos confirmado la captura de las princesas. Cambio y corto.**

**Y ya de vuelta con nuestros protagonistas…**

**Todos los equipos del relevo aéreo se encontraban dando su mejor esfuerzo, aunque ciertamente el equipo de Ponyville iba en último lugar debido a que 2 de sus miembros (Fluttershy y BulkBiceps), pues no eran demasiados rápidos, pero aun así daban su mejor esfuerzo. Y mientras esto sucedía, en las gradas del estadio todos estaban disfrutando de los juegos de manera animada, hasta nuestros protagonistas…**

**Pinkie: (Comiendo palomitas) ¡Si Ponyville gana algo tendremos 8 medallas hasta ahora; empataríamos con Cloudsdale en la cima! (Tira sus palomitas en 3 ponys que se encontraban debajo de ella a lo que Applejack hace una cara de "uy") A menos que Cloudsdale gane algo aquí.**

**Natsu: Tranquila Pinkie, lo que tenga que pasar pasará.**

**Y mientras le llegaba el turno a Raimbow Dash para la carrera de relevos, Spike trataba de preguntarle algo a la señorita ****Herwininning si podía hacer algún otro acto para el imperio de cristal, pero ella solo le dijo que con lo de la antorcha era mas que suficiente, pero entonces a nuestro dragón se le ocurrió una idea y fue a tratar de implementarla. (No puse lo que paso aquí por flojera XD).**

**Y volviendo a la carrera de relevos, Raimbow Dash y otra Pony llamada Spitfire iban muy pegadas prácticamente cabeza a cabeza; pero la ganadora fue la representante de Cloudsdale. Todos los presentes ovacionaron el final de la carrera pues fue bastante cerrado.**

**(Al mismo tiempo)**

**Rarity: ¡SEGUNDO LUGAR!**

**Applejack: ¡YIIIIIHAAA! ¡MEDALLA DE PLATA!**

**Pinkie: ¡WOHOOO! ¡SIII!**

**Hasta los magos de Fiore "aplaudieron" la carrera de las 2 atletas quienes se felicitaron chocando sus cascos por una buena carrera…**

**Tiempo después:**

**Los 3 quipos que ganaron los 3 primeros lugares en la carrera de relevos se encontraban en un podio que colocaron en el centro del estadio al cual el príncipe del imperio de cristal se acercaba para anunciar el final del evento con el himno del equipo ganador; o al menos ese era el plan, pues Spike pensando que el himno que se cantaría sería el de Ponyville se ofreció a cantarlo, pero Shining le dijo que el himno sería el de Cloudsdale por lo que nuestro pobre dragón terminó por hacer el ridículo. (No es por flojera que no escribo esta parte tal y como sucedió en la serie, es solo que no me agrada mucho la escena en el aspecto de que el pobre dragón al tratar de "redimirse" termina por hundirse más)**

**Y con los "terroristas" …**

** Jigsaw: (Con bastante sentimiento de vergüenza ajena) Eeeem, sé que este es mi plan, pero… ¿Les parece si esperamos otro poco? Es que siento que si lo implementamos ahora siento que me arrepentiré.**

**Todos los del grupo: **** !**** Sip, sin objeciones.**

**Tiempo después, en el alojamiento de nuestros héroes…**

**Nuestro triste dragón se encontraba en la habitación del castillo donde se estaban quedando, pues desde el incidente no ha querido salir de ahí. Las 3 potrilla preocupadas por su amigo se dirigieron a su habitación para ver cómo estaba:**

**Applebloom: (Mostrando su cabeza por la puerta junto con SweteeBelle y Scootaloo [Y aplastando a esta última]) Spike, ¿no vienes?**

**Spike: (Todo triste y desanimado [Y empacando]) No… Tengo que empacar.**

**Scootaloo: (Entrando a la habitación junto con sus amigas) Pero te has estado lamentando aquí todo el evento.**

**SweteeBelle: ¡Y esta noche es la ceremonia de clausura! (Recalcó la pequeña unicornio)**

**Spike: O sea que nos vamos mañana, por eso empaco (dijo aún empacando el todavía triste dragón)**

**Las CMC se miraron unas a otras sin saber qué más decirle a su amigo, así que salieron de la habitación dejando al dragon para que siguiera con lo que hacía.**

**Tiempo después, estadio del Imperio de Cristal**

**Los eventos de los Juegos de Ecuestria ya habían terminado y solo faltaba un último evento el cual sería anunciado por el príncipe del imperio:**

**Shining Armor: (Dirigiéndose al centro del estadio para hablar) ¡Y así concluyen los juegos como siempre!, ¡Con la final de arquería de hielo! (Señala a unos blancos especiales para el evento)**

**Shining Armor: ¡Arqueros de hielo! ¡TOMEN SUS PUESTOS!**

**Mientras dice esto, los participantes de este último evento se acercaron al sitio de lanzamiento de tiro para comenzar con el evento final.**

**Mientras tanto en las gradas…:**

**Gray: ¿Arquería de hielo eh? De haber sabido me hubiera inscrito para competir.**

**Applejack: Si, es una lástima que Ponyville no tiene arqueros de hielo compitiendo, no tenemos a quién apoyar.**

**Pinkie Pie: No importa, Ponyville tiene 37 medallas y Cloudsdale 36. Parece que seremos campeones de medallas de todas formas. ¡WHOHOO!**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡Pero Cloudsdale tiene 2 arqueros de hielo finalistas ahí ahora!**

**Y habiendo dicho eso, todos observaban cómo los arqueros estaban disparando sus flechas hacia los blancos, y mientras lo hacían Raimbow continuó:**

**Raimbow Dash: si suben al podio, Cloudsdale ganará en el medallero.**

**Pinkie Pie: ¡¿O sea que todo depende de este último evento?!**

**Applejack: (confirmando lo que dijo Pinkie) Básicamente.**

**Y luego de escuchar esto Pinkie expresó sus emociones "¡QUE MIEDO, QUE MIEDO, QUE MIEDO!" saltando de tal forma que si uno se colocaba del otro lado del estadio se podía ver cómo saltaba.**

**Y en lo que Pinkie seguía siendo Pinkie; Twilight llego a las gradas como buscando algo, la Pony fiestera la abordó para que los acompañara:**

**Pinkie Pie: ¡Twilight! Toma un asiento junto a mí y enloquece con el conteo de medallas. Yo te enseñaré: ¡Que miedo, Que miedo, Que miedo, Que miedo, QUE MIEDO!**

**Twilight: De hecho, estoy buscando a Spike; ¿No lo han visto?**

**Applebloom: (Respondiéndole a Twilight) No quiso venir…**

**SweteeBelle: …Tratamos de convencerlo…**

**Scootaloo: …Pero no hizo caso.**

**Pinkie Pie: Pero puedes tomar su asiento.**

**Dijo la pony fiestera prácticamente al aire, pues la princesa fue a buscar a su amigo (y asistente) dragón.**

**Pinkie Pie: Uhhh… ¿Twi?**

**Rarity: ¿Dónde está Twilight?**

**Natsu: Creo que sé a dónde fue. Y será mejor que vaya yo también.**

**Lucy: Ten cuidado Natsu.**

**Gazille: Y trata de no destruir la ciudad en el camino ¡giji!**

**Natsu: ¡¿HA?! Yo no soy como cierta cubeta de tornillos andante que se ríe como personaje de un cómic barato.**

**Gazille: ¡¿CÒMO ME LLAMASTE?!**

**Levy: (Jalándole una oreja con su magia) Gazille, contrólate.**

**Gazille: ¡Ouch, Ouch, Ouch! ¡ESTÀ BIEN, ESTÀ BIEN, ME RINDO!**

**Todos al ver como Levy calmó al dragon slayer de metal rieron muy alegremente aliviando la tensión que estaba hasta hace un momento en el lugar.**

**Tiempo después, Habitación del palacio del imperio…**

**Nuestro amigo dragón se encontraba recostado boca arriba en un sofá jugando con una pluma (la soplaba hacia arriba y cuando bajaba él la soplaba de vuelta) estando aún deprimido por lo que le ha ocurrido a lo largo de su estadía. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que una pony llegó a la habitación hasta que:**

**Twilight: ¿Spike? (El nombrado se traga la pluma y luego la escupe) ¿Estás aquí?**

**Ante esta pregunta el dragón saltó del sofá y abrió una maleta que ya tenía empacada ya que quería aparentar que tenía algo que hacer.**

**Spike: Eh… ¡SÌ! Estoy super ocupado. Mira cuanto me falta por empacar, ¡que locura!**

**Twilight: (Acercándose a Spike mientras hablaba y estando enojada) Deja de esconderte. Vas a venir conmigo ¡ahora!**

**Spike: (Aún no muy convencido) ¿Para qué?, ¿Para sentirme humillado en público? No gracias, me quedaré aquí empacando.**

**Twilight: ¡Oh vamos Spike! No fue tan malo.**

**Spike: Oh claaaro, como tú no quedaste en ridículo enfrente de miles de ponys dices que no fue tan malo.**

**Twilight: Venga Spike, no puedes esconderte para siempre.**

**Spike: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porque no?**

**Twilight: Pues…**

**Natsu: (Apareciendo en el momento "justo") Porque, aunque no te guste admitirlo, tendrás que enfrentar esto tarde o temprano. Y créeme, más vale que sea temprano; después solo se pondrá peor.**

**La princesa de la amistad quedó sorprendida tanto por la llegada de Natsu como por sus palabras, las cuales tuvieron efecto en el dragón pues se levantó de donde estaba (la ropa desempacada) y dijo:**

**Spike: (Resignado) Ya que… Sí, iré… (Recoge un conjunto de sombrero y lentes) ¿Al menos puedo usar esto?**

**Twilight: (Entre resignada y alegre) Bien, como quieras.**

**Natsu: Te esperaremos en la entrada de la habitación en lo que terminas de disfrazarte.**

**Spike: De acuerdo, denme un momento.**

**Luego de esto los 2 alicornios salieron de la habitación y en lo que esperaban, la princesa decidió hablar con Natsu.**

**Twilight: O-Oye Natsu…**

**Natsu: ¿Si Twilight?**

**Twilight: (Bastante alegre y algo apenada) Muchas gracias por venir a alentar a Spike.**

**Natsu: (Sonriendo) No hay de que, después de todo yo tuve mi parte de culpa en este asunto. Además, si se ponía necio dudo que hubieras podido traerlo sin destruir la habitación como mínimo.**

**Twilight: ¿Q – Qué? Oh vamos, no creo que Spike hiciera… (Natsu la mira con cara de "¿En serio te crees lo que estás diciendo?") ¿De verdad?**

**Natsu: (Volteando levemente para ver la puerta de la habitación de la que acaban de salir) Bueno; si yo fuera igual de maduro que él, como mínimo hubiera dejado medio chamuscada la habitación… (Luego se voltea y mira a la princesa con cara de galán de anime) Pero por suerte él tiene una buena hermana mayor que se preocupa por su bienestar.**

**En ese momento, la princesa se sonrojó al ver a Natsu como si fuera un príncipe encantado (Aunque como todos recordarán, al derrotar a Acnología Natsu se convirtió en el Rey de los dragones), estaba tan encantada (COF, COF, ATRAÍDA, COF, COF) que no se dio cuenta que Spike ya estaba saliendo del cuarto:**

**Spike: (con gabardina, sombrero y lentes de sol) HAH, Listo; vámonos.**

**Twilight: (Volviendo en sí toda sonrojada) ¡¿EH?! S – Sí, v – vamos. **

**Natsu: Si.**

**Y así, los 3 partieron al estadio para ver el evento final; pero la princesa de la amistad iba incómoda y pensativa sobre lo que le ocurrió con el dragon slayer.**

**Tiempo después, en el estadio…**

**Todos observaban la competición de arquería bastante emocionados al ver que los competidores hacían su mejor esfuerzo para cubrir sus blancos con las flechas especiales para este evento. Las CMC veían el evento con sumo interés; aunque se notaba por sus caras que no comprendían muy bien el evento, por lo que Raimbow Dash se acercó a las niñas para explicarles:**

**Raimbow Dash: (Explicándole a las chicas) No son flechas normales. Congelan la parte del blanco donde caen; el primero que cubra todo su blanco de hielo gana. Estén atentos al no. 7 de Cloudsdale, él es el favorito.**

**Mientras Raimbow Dash les explicaba todo sobre el evento, todas se enfocaban en ver como los participantes estaban concentrados en cubrir sus blancos con las flechas de hielo.**

**Pero ninguno de los espectadores no notó que el pony terrestre que estaba en la competición se estaba poniendo nervioso de que "el favorito" iba ganando.**

**Entrada baja de las gradas del estadio…**

**Natsu, Twilight y Spike iban llegando a las gradas del estadio para poder "disfrutar" del evento:**

**Twilight: En serio Spike, no sé porqué has sido tan duro contigo.**

**Spike: (Aún deprimido) Le fallé a todo el mundo, ¡DOS VECES!; tú y Natsu nunca le fallan a nadie, así que no sabes lo que se siente.**

**Twilight: ¡¿Bromeas?! Sí le he fallado a otros; ¡Ese no es el punto! La antorcha se encendió, los equipos de relevos tuvieron sus medallas, ¡no pasó a mayores!**

**Natsu: (Algo penoso y triste) Además te equivocas en algo, yo también le he fallado a otros; más específicamente a las personas más cercanas a mí: como mis amigos y… mi padre Igneel.**

**Spike: (Algo apenado por haber dicho eso) ¿Al menos podemos ver desde adentro? No creo poder ver a la multitud en las gradas aún.**

**Con eso dicho, el dragón se dirigió al pasillo para poder ver el evento final sin sentirse incómodo con la multitud que se encontraba en este instante.**

**Lo que nadie sabía es que mientras esto sucedía, un complot muy raro se estaba llevando a cabo en el estadio justo debajo de sus narices.**

**Al mismo tiempo, en el Estadio del imperio de Cristal…**

**Jigsaw: (Revisando los últimos detalles de su plan) Prepárense para la ejecución del plan, atacaremos cuando menos se lo esperen.**

**Spectra: Entendido; pero según un reporte de Zod, una de las princesas salió del estadio. Si iniciamos el plan ahora se convertirá en un obstáculo.**

**Spinnel: Descuiden, la estoy viendo. Está entrando de nuevo al estadio junto con su dragón asistente y… oh - oh.**

**Todos los "terroristas": ¿QUÉ?**

**Spinnel: Viene con otro alicornio**

**Brick: ¿Yeso qué?**

**Butch: Si no es la gran cosa, después de todo estamos preparados para lidiar con las cuatro princesas.**

**Spinnel: Bueno… Ese sería el caso. Si fuera alguna de las otras tres princesas.**

**Boomer: Explícate mujer.**

**Spinnel: El alicornio que acompaña a la princesa Twilight es un potro.**

**Todos: (Con cara de WTF) ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!**

**Zod: (Preocupado) Esto es malo, no teníamos contemplados a 5 alicornios.**

**Jigsaw: (Pensando en voz alta) Esto es sin dudas una gran complicación en nuestros planes.**

**Brick: Sin duda es un gran predicamento.**

**Spectra: ¿Deberíamos cancelar el plan?**

**Jigsaw: No, ya es demasiado tarde para cancelar el plan y mucho más para replantearnos una estrategia.**

**Boomer y Butch: ¿Entonces…?**

**Jigsaw: Así es, procederemos con el plan tal como está; (Se dirige a los 3 miembros más jóvenes) mocosos…**

**Brick, Boomer y Butch: ¡¿S – Sí?!**

**Jigsaw: ¿Trajeron a los golems que hicieron con forma de Shaelmaar?**

**Brick: ¡Por supuesto!**

**Butch: ¡Nunca salimos sin ellos!**

**Jigsaw: Bien, porque los vamos a usar contra el alicornio.**

**Y al mismo tiempo en el estadio…**

**Todos los competidores estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo para cumplir con el reto de congelar sus blancos con las flechas, pero lo que ninguno sospechaba era que uno de los competidores (un potro de color café) se comenzó a desesperar porque no podía seguirle el ritmo al favorito de Cloudsdale y debido a eso, el pobre tiró el recipiente con las flechas de hielo cuando se preparaba para tirar, lo que provocó que la flecha que iba a tirar al blanco saliera disparada hacia el cielo y le diera a una nube; esta en consecuencia comenzó a congelarse y a convertirse en una masa de hielo gigante la cual comenzó a descender hacia las gradas del estadio.**

**Los ponys, al ver que esta masa de hielo se dirigía hacia ellos les entró el pánico y comenzaron a correr hacia las salidas.**

**Shining Armor: (Viendo lo que acaba de ocurrir) ¡NO!**

**El grito hizo que tanto Spike, Natsu y Twilight miraran el enorme bloque de hielo que amenazaba con caer hacia los espectadores, lo cual obviamente hizo que los pegasos se elevaran para intentar detener esa fría masa de hielo. Hasta las princesas Luna y Celestia se quedaron inmóviles de la impresión.**

**Sin embargo, el esfuerzo de todos los ponys pegasos no era lo suficiente como para detener ese enorme trozo de hielo.**

**Raimbow Dash: (Sin rendirse) ¡LLÉVENLO HASTA EL CAMPO! ¡LEJOS DE LA MULTITUD! (Hasta la pobre de Fluttershy estaba dando todo de si para ayudar)**

**Shining Armor: ¡QUE ALGUIEN CANCELE EL HECHIZO DE INIBICIÓN!**

**Guardia: ¡NO QUEDA TIEMPO!**

**Al escuchar eso, Spike se quitó su disfraz y salió corriendo hacia el trozo gigante de hielo para detenerlo. Antes de que Twilight hiciera algún movimiento.**

**Spike: (Saltando sobre Shining Armor para impulsarse) ¡DASH, FLUTTERSH! ¡FUERA!**

**Al decir esto el dragón se impulsó y saltó sobre otros 3 pegasos para poder alcanzar el trozo de hielo, pero debido al peso de su nuevo cuerpo no logro la altura necesaria para poder hacer algo:**

**Twilight: (Viendo como caía Spike) ¡Oh no, no lo logrará!**

**Natsu: (Prendiéndose en llamas) Oh claro que sí.**

**Al decir esto Natsu sale impulsado hacia donde caerá Spike, por lo que colocándose en posición para impulsarlo le grita:**

**Natsu: ¡SPIKE! (El dragón lo mira) ¡YO TE IMPULSARÉ!**

**Spike: (Entendiendo el plan) ¡DE ACUERDO!**

**En ese instante Natsu se colocó para impulsar a Spike con una patada para enviarlo al bloque de hielo; y Spike se colocó en el "empeine" de su casco: **

**Natsu: ¡GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!**

**Al instante en que Natsu lanzó al dragón, éste se dirigió al bloque de hielo para detenerlo:**

**Spike: (Respirando hondo, Concentrándose y pensando mientras se acercaba al hielo: "Ojalá que esto funcione") ¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!**

**Spike lanzó una gran llamarada que no solo frenó y repelió el bloque de hielo, sino que lo convirtió en vapor. Luego de haberse evaporado por completo el bloque de hielo, Spike aterrizó en el campo del estadio y viendo que logro su cometido saco un paraguas (ni si quiera yo se de donde salió; recuerden que en la serie hizo lo mismo luego de derretir el hielo) y se cubrió de la mini lluvia que provocó el vapor. Luego de que cayera toda el agua se escuchó toda una ovación en el estadio por el acto heroico de Spike, quien dicho sea de paso no sabía qué hacer.**

**Entrada baja de las gradas…**

**Todas las amigas de Spike y los magos de Fiore fueron a felicitarlo por haber detenido esa amenaza helada diciéndole cosas como "maravilloso", "bien hecho", "increíble", "nada mal niño" entre otras cosas; hasta las princesas fueron a agradecerle personalmente:**

**Candace: (Tocándole el hombro para que lo mire) Solo quería agradecerte en persona por salvar a esos ponys y los juegos (Se inclina) Oh gran y honorable Spike, valiente y glorioso. Debes de estar muy orgulloso.**

**Spike: (Mirando a sus amigos un tanto confuso) (*_*) Supongo…**

**Todos los presentes: ¡¿SUPONES?!**

**Spike: Solo vi lo que debía hacer y reaccioné, casualmente se escupir fuego; y si ustedes pudieran lo habrían hecho, aunque tengo que decir que de alguna forma sentí que podía usar la magia de Natsu, igualmente siento que ustedes podrían haberlo hecho de poder escupir fuego.**

**Applejack: (Acercándose al dragón) Perdóname por ser franca Spike, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido.**

**Spike: Pues eso es lo que siento, además; creo que Natsu sabe a que me refiero, después de todo, él sí puede escupir fuego.**

**Natsu: De hecho, tu te me adelantaste al igual que a Twilight, por eso cuando te vi cayendo decidí impulsarte para que destruyeras ese bloque de hielo… Sin agraviar cubitos.**

**Gray: (*n*) x ¡OYE!**

**Ante esto todos los presentes se rieron, pero Twilight se dio cuenta de algo:**

**Twilight: (Acercándose a Spike) Un momento, ahora lo entiendo; siempre dices que les fallaste a todos, pero nosotros decimos lo contrario. ¿Sabes quién está decepcionado de ti? Tú. Y solo tú lo puedes arreglar. ¿Qué se necesita Spike?**

**Spike: Ahh, no lo sé; ¿Puedes regresar el tiempo? (Twilight se pone a pensar) Porque me gustaría repetir la ceremonia de apertura.**

**Candace: (Acercándose a Spike) No podemos regresar el tiempo; peeero, ¿quieres hacerme el honor de encender los fuegos artificiales por mí en la ceremonia de clausura esta noche antes del concierto de Natsu y sus amigos?**

**Twilight: Acepta Spike; salvaste al imperio de cristal, ¡DOS VECES! Creo que puedes encender fuegos artificiales.**

**Nuestro amigo estaba bastante indeciso, pero al ver a las princesas, las cuales le dieron un asentimiento, se llenó del valor que necesitaba:**

**Spike: Mmm, supongo que… lo intentaré al menos.**

**Todos los presentes alabaron a su amigo por haberse animado a aceptar esta petición. Pero en el momento en que ya todo parecía risas y alegrías, de repente empezó a temblar y en el centro del estadio comenzó a salir una especie de torre parecida a un faro que llegaba a unos 10 metros más alto que el estadio y de la cual se empezó a extender una red que a primera instancia parecía una cuerda de seda, en realidad era una especie de hilo que se iba extendiendo desde la parte más baja de las gradas hasta el "piso" del último nivel del faro.**

**Todos en el estadio se preguntaban que era eso cuando para acabarla de amolar, de la antena del faro empezó a salir una especie de domo que no daba buena vibra; además de que se empezó a abrir un montón de portales de los cuales salían un montón de criaturas que parecían una especie de dragones de 6 patas hechos de cristal con una capa de roca y que además parecían algo agresivos.**

**Y como si fuera obra del destino aparecieron 7 encapuchados los cuales se desplegaron en el podio de la antorcha y el que parecía ser el líder se acercó lo más que pudo al frente del podio y dijo:**

**Jigsaw: CIUDADANOS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, TENGAN MUY BUENAS TARDES EN ESTE ÚLTIMO DÍA DE LOS JUEGOS DE ECUESTRIA. SIN DUDA SE PREGUNTARÁN QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ; ASÍ QUE SE LOS DIRÉ DE FORMA BREVE: ¡ENTRÉGUENNOS A LAS PRINCESAS Y TODOS PODRÁN CONTINUAR CON SU EVENTO DE FORMA PACÍFICA Y SIN MÁS RETRASOS!**

**¿Quiénes son estos personajes desconocidos? ¿Por qué quieren secuestrar a las princesas? ¿Qué son estas extrañas criaturas? Todo esto y más en la continuación de "Los juegos de Ecuestria" en My Little Dragon Slayer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY LITTLE DRAGON SLAYER**

**Capítulo 7: Los Juegos de Ecuestria Parte 2**

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**Jigsaw: CIUDADANOS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, TENGAN MUY BUENAS TARDES EN ESTE ÚLTIMO DÍA DE LOS JUEGOS DE ECUESTRIA. SIN DUDA SE PREGUNTARÁN QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ; ASÍ QUE SE LOS DIRÉ DE FORMA BREVE: ¡ENTRÉGUENNOS A LAS PRINCESAS Y TODOS PODRÁN CONTINUAR CON SU EVENTO DE FORMA PACÍFICA Y SIN MÁS RETRASOS!**

**Esto sin duda alguna sorprendió y asustó a los espectadores que se encontraban en el estadio, incluso a los guardias que se sorprendieron de que todos estos individuos lograran traer a semejantes monstruos y que encima de todo lograran conjurar una torre de cristal en pleno estadio que al parecer los tenía a todos atrapados en una barrera que no permitía la entrada ni salida de ninguna clase de ser vivo.**

**Pero a los que no les asustó ni gustó nada de este "espectáculo" era a nuestros magos favoritos que; si bien estaban sorprendidos, no iban a permitir que estos extraños secuestraran a 4 de sus amigas en su presencia.**

**Todos estaban a punto de actuar cuando nuestro mago de fuego se dirigió hacia los extraños y dijo:**

**Natsu: ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?**

**Spinnel: (Pensando: "Valla, de cerca se ve más lindo") No creo que debas saberlo, pero si tanto quieres saber algo te diré que nos han contratado para llevarnos a las princesas.**

**Raimbow Dash: (Molesta) ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y qué les hace pensar que podrán llevárselas así como así?!**

**Zod: Pues; para empezar, tenemos a todo el estadio como rehenes; y para acabar, tenemos a unos 50 Shaelmaar salvajes y a 40 golems con su forma. **

**Spectra: Eso sin mencionar a la araña de cristal que tejió la red que cubre el estadio.**

**Natsu: (Sonriendo confianzudamente) Je, no se los permitiremos. Mis amigos y yo les debemos mucho tanto a los habitantes de esta tierra como a las princesas…**

**Gray: …Y si creen que les vamos a permitir que hagan lo que les plazca…**

**Gazille: …Será mejor que se preparen para una dolorosa decepción.**

**Los mercenarios se sorprendieron al ver a otro alicornio semental, pues esto no estaba en sus planes; pero lo que los sacó de quicio fue que otros 2 alicornios yeguas (Lucy y Wendy) además de 4 unicornios (Juvia, Levi, Gray y Romeo) se les pusieron enfrente para encarar a los potenciales secuestradores.**

**Natsu: ¡Ustedes van a aprender por las malas que no se deben meter con los amigos de los magos de Fairy Tail!**

**Ciertamente tanto las declaraciones como los ponys que los encaraban sorprendieron a los secuestradores, tanto así que se acercaron a su líder de misión (Jigsaw) para replantearse todo este plan:**

**Zod: (preguntando lo obvio) Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

**Spectra: ¿Cancelamos todo?**

**Brick: Creo que hablo por todos aquí cuando digo que salgamos de aquí corriendo lo más rápido que podamos mientras gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. ¿Quién me apoya?**

**Boomer y Butch: (Alzando sus cascos) ¡NOSOTROS!**

**¡PUM! ¡POW! ¡ZAS!**

**Spinnel: (Con humo saliendo de su casco) ¡NO SEAN ESTÚPIDOS! A estas alturas ya no nos podemos retirar; además, si regresamos con las manos vacías el jefe nos castigará.**

**Spectra: Ciertamente, solo nos queda continuar con el plan y esperar lo mejor.**

**Natsu: ¡BASTA DE CHARLA! ¡¿VAN A PELEAR O NO?!**

**Jigsaw: (Prestándole atención a Natsu) Por supuesto.**

**Habiendo dicho esto, tanto los magos de fairy tail como los secuestradores se lanzaron al ataque y comenzaron a pelear; mientras que en la salida del estadio las princesas, las mane six, Artie y Maud se quedaron viendo como sus amigos se enfrentaban a los secuestradores mientras que los Shaelmaar se enfocaban en mantener a la audiencia del estadio bajo control. **

**Raimbow Dash: ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLOS! (Se prepara para ayudar a sus amigos)**

**Applejack: (Deteniéndola de la cola) ¡Quieta Caramelo!**

**Raimbow Dash: ¡Suéltame Applejack! ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!**

**Twilight: Todas queremos ayudarlos, pero primero debemos hallar una forma de lidiar con lo que estos secuestradores han preparado.**

**Voz: "¡LO MISMO DIGO!"**

**Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados al escuchar dicha voz en su cabeza, por lo que esta voz decidió continuar:**

**Voz (Natsu): "No se asusten; soy yo: Natsu. Me estoy comunicando con ustedes mediante un hechizo de telepatía."**

**Twilight(*w*): ¡¿HECHIZO DE TELEPATÍA?! **

**Spike: Twi, no tenemos tiempo para que te desmayes por el placer de descubrir nuevos hechizos; así que aguántate.**

**Natsu: 'Ejem' Como decía, si lo que quieren es ayudarnos tienen que encontrar la manera de sacar a todos los ponys del estadio, lidiar con los golems, la araña y los Shaelmaar para que nosotros nos encarguemos de estos payasos.**

**Celestia: Estoy de acuerdo, pero…**

**Luna: ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?**

**Twilight: (Ya "compuesta") Creo que yo me puedo encargar de eso; princesas: ustedes calmen y protejan al público de las gradas, Spike: tú y Artie detengan a los golems y luego encárguense de la araña de cristal, y Maud: tú y las chicas encárguense de los Shaelmaar; con tus conocimientos sobre minerales y rocas y la experiencia de las chicas en diferentes campos deberían poder lidiar con las criaturas sin lastimarlos. Yo veré como desactivar la barrera y deshacerse de la torre; ¿todos de acuerdo?**

**Todos: ¡SI!**

**Habiendo recibido instrucciones de la princesa de la amistad, todos se dispusieron a hacer lo que les asignaron y antes de comenzar, Maud y Rarity se acercaron a sus novios para hablar un momento con ellos: **

**Maud: Artie, ten cuidado.**

**Art Dreamer: Descuida reina mía, ni la muerte me va a poder alejar de ti.**

**Maud: También si es posible, quiero que conserves intactos la mayor cantidad de golems posibles. Ya que quisiera estudiarlos; además, hay algo de ellos que me inquieta.**

**A Artie le sorprendió esto, así que le dice:**

**Art Dreamer: (¬n°) Cielos; no lo sé, me va a costar algo de trabajo si me lo pides así y…**

**Maud: (Acercándose mientras Art dice eso) Por favor cariño, sabes que nunca te he pedido nada difícil; (le acaricia la barbilla con su casco y Art se queda con cara de tonto con ojos en forma de corazón como Sanji de one piece) además, si me lo cumples te daré una sorpresa esta noche. No te diré los detalles, pero implica negro, crema batida y frutos rojos.**

**Al pobre Artie al oír eso no pudo hacer nada más que decir "¡TUS DESEOS SON MIS ÓRDENES MI MAUDIE HERMOSA!" mientras hacía un saludo militar con la cara roja y vapor saliendo de sus orejas; y por su parte, Maud solo pudo decir "Ese es mi semental" …**

**Al mismo tiempo con Spike y Rarity…**

**Spike: Deséame suerte Rarity, (¬_¬) algo me dice que la voy a necesitar.**

**Rarity: Descuida querido, sé que podrás. Pero… quisiera pedirte algo. **

**Spike: Claro, siempre que pueda cumplirlo hare lo que quieras.**

**Rarity: De ser posible, quisiera que convencieras a esa araña de cristal para que venga con nosotros a Ponyville.**

**Spike (Extrañado ante tal petición): Claro, ¿pero por qué?**

**Rarity: Bueno, verás: las arañas de cristal producen una seda especial que es sumamente rara, fina y difícil de manipular; pero no hace mucho Twilight me obsequió un libro antiguo de historia sobre telas y ropa de la antigüedad donde hay un capítulo completo dedicado a la historia y proceso de manipulación de la seda de la araña de cristal y como una diseñadora de modas de verdad no puedo dejar de pasar la oportunidad de poder trabajar una seda tan fina.**

**Spike: Mmm… no lo sé cariño, no creo que pueda convencerla, además de que he escuchado que las arañas de cristal son muy poco amistosas con los dragones.**

**Rarity: (Usando la legendaria técnica que somete hasta el más rudo y valiente de los hombres: Los ojos de cachorrito) ¡Por favooooor!**

**Ante esto, nuestro amigo Spike sintió que por ver tanta ternura terminaría desmayándose por lo que le dijo:**

**Spike: (M) ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡SOLO NO VEAS CON ESOS OJOS! Sabes que no puedo decir que no a esos ojos.**

**Rarity: (Riendo) Eres un amor.**

**Y con esas palabras, nuestros 2 enamorados se fueron a cumplir con los encargos de sus chicas.**

** Mientras tanto, con los miembros de Fairy Tail**

**Todos los magos se habían dividido a lo largo del estadio para lidiar con los secuestradores, cada uno lidiando con uno de ellos:**

**Con Natsu y Jigsaw…**

**Nuestros 2 adversarios se encontraban mirándose y analizándose el uno al otro cuando el secuestrador dice:**

**Jigsaw: (Analizando a Natsu y compañía) Por lo que puedo ver, ustedes no son ni de Ecuestria ni del imperio de cristal; ¿Por qué se involucran?**

**Natsu: (Sonriendo de medio lado) Mmm, la respuesta es bastante sencilla: a nosotros nos gusta ayudar a nuestros amigos de la manera en que podamos; además, con qué cara veríamos al viejo si dejamos que una banda de secuestradores mediocres secuestre a las personas que nos han brindado su hospitalidad como si fuéramos miembros de su familia.**

**Jigsaw: (Bastante sorprendido por la respuesta de Natsu) Debo decir que como guerrero estoy bastante impresionado por tu determinación, pero…**

**(Para esta parte hay que poner el video de "Batman vs Ninjas" y empezar por ponerlo en el minuto 1:31 y luego ignoren la parte de '¿Quièn eres y què haces en ciudad gótica?')**

**{** watch?v=fIX1lPKkyb8}

Luego de ese pequeño encuentro, Jigsaw se disponía a irse cuando…

Natsu: (Riendo) ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!...

Jigsaw: (Desconcertado) ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?, si te he dejado hecho polvo.

Natsu: Me rio… porque es la primera vez desde la guerra que tuve que enfrentar, que tengo que luchar enserio… Y creo que va siendo hora de probar "ese" hechizo que he estado practicando.

Jigsaw estaba intrigado por lo que el alicornio había dicho, pero al voltear a verlo se sorprendió, pues al mirarlo lo vio cambiar de forma de un pony a un ser bípedo cubierto de llamas y podría jurar que vio un dragón hecho de esas llamas detrás de él.

**(imagínenlo con alas, cuerno y cola; como en las versiones furry de Ecuestria girls) (para mayor referencia investiguen por internet)**

**Con Zod y Gray…**

**Estos 2 contendientes des habían lanzado un par de ataques, Gray le lanzó unas lanzas de hielo y unas sierras; mientras que Zod le lanzó una roca que creó (o apareció, como quieran llamarlo) con su magia mientras esquivaba las lanzas de hielo y luego alzó una pared de tierra que apenas y pudo contener las cuchillas que creó Gray.**

**Gray: Veo que manejas la magia de tipo tierra, pero por lo que puedo apreciar no es tu especialidad.**

**Zod: (Ligeramente sorprendido) Oh, ciertamente es sorprendente que te dieras cuenta de que la magia de tierra no es mi especialidad. Pero aun así no creas que tienes esta pelea asegurada solo porque averiguaste eso.**

**Gray: (Sonriendo Arrogante, lo que desconcierta a Zod) Y tú no tienes idea de lo terrible que pueden ser los magos de Fairy Tail.**

**Nota: Para esta pelea hay que poner el siguiente video **( watch?v=HV3sC9J8o0k Camus vs Shura. Solo imaginen que Camus es Gray y que Shura es Zod e ignoren los diálogos del video)

Zod: (Acercándose a Gray de forma calmada hasta quedar a unos 5 pasos de él) Ciertamente cuando escuché rumores de que un grupo de magos desconocidos se quedaban en el palacio de la princesa Candace no creí que fueran una amenaza para esta misión. Estaba muy equivocado. No tendré piedad contigo.

Gray: Por supuesto. Yo tampoco. (Comienza a congelar a Zod)

Zod: (Mirando de frente a Gray y sonriendo como un guerrero a pesar de ser congelado) Eso me deja más tranquilo. No tendré que contenerme… (Levanta su brazo derecho y prepara su magia para atacar) … ¡con mi CUCHILLA TORMENTA! (Se libera de la "prisión de hielo" de Gray mientras que ambos adversarios se miran mutuamente y se analizan.)

Gray: ('' Pensamientos") 'Así que es magia de viento especializada en cortes; ciertamente es destacable, pero en esencia no es muy diferente de la magia de Erigord. Debo tener cuidado, ya que podría no ser lo que aparenta.'

Zod: 'Veamos: es un mago de hielo, por lo que sus habilidades le permiten un rango de alcance más amplio; aunque por lo que eh visto prefiere atacar con los objetos que crea con su magia… De verdad es un tipo complicado.

Luego de un momento de silencio los dos contendientes se lanzaron al ataque, Gray le disparaba a Zod con su cañón de hielo mientras que este le lanzaba cuchillas de aire mientras esquivaba los ataques del mago de hielo. Era tal el intercambio de ataques que eventualmente se lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo; el cual terminó por crear un "punto muerto" en el que ninguno de los ataques cedía, por lo que Zod le dijo a Gray:

Zod: Por lo poco que he visto, deben de tener sus motivos para querer proteger a las princesas. Aunque si te soy sincero no me interesa saberlos.

**Gray: Típico de un vil intento de villano. No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a tipos como ustedes.**

**Zod: No siempre fui un bandido, yo solía ser alguien de bien; un ejemplo para los demás que siempre hacía lo correcto y ayudaba a quienes lo necesitaran; pero la gente en la que solía confiar me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba.**

**Gray: No puedo decir que eso no me sorprende, puesto que y también estuve a punto de darle la espalda a un amigo.**

**Zod: A pesar de la diferencia de creencias, la fuerza de nuestro poder mágico es la misma.**

**A medida que la fuerza de sus ataques aumentaba, el suelo bajo sus pies se empezó a desquebrajar y a destruirse por la presión ejercida.**

**Gray: Si nos descuidamos, ninguno de los dos saldrá bien librado de esto. Pero igual debo de pelear y derrotarte, por lo que no me contendré.**

**Zod: Por supuesto.**

**Gray: Veamos que es más fuerte, si mi magia de hielo o tu magia de viento.**

**Los dos se miraron de una forma desafiante y decidida cuando ambos decidieron aumentar la fuerza de su magia.**

**Gray: ¡HAAAA!... ¡TE CONGELARE!**

**Zod: ¡HAAAA!... ¡TE PERFORARE!**

**Los dos: ¡CON MI MAGIA!**

**Al momento de que dijeron eso, el poder mágico de ambos llego a un punto crítico el cual terminó por arrojar a ambos contrincantes a unos 10 metros uno del otro.**

**Mientras tanto, con las princesas…**

**Celestia: (Creando un escudo junto a Luna para proteger a los espectadores) Ellos son increíbles.**

**Luna: (Sonriendo orgullosa de sus nuevos amigos) Ciertamente lo son.**

**De vuelta a la pelea…**

**Ambos contrincantes se encontraban a 2 patas (Recuerden que ambos bandos "son" ponys) listos para atacar, solo esperaban el momento correcto.**

**Zod: Eres un buen oponente…**

**Gray: Tú también lo eres…**

**Zod: ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven guerrero?**

**Gray: Me llamo Gray Fulbuster, ¿y tú?**

**Zod: Dru-Zod Corkript, un placer.**

**El ambiente estaba cubierto por polvo y cristales de hielo, y con las presentaciones ya hechas Zod se dispuso a atacar diciendo:**

**Zod: ¡Toma esto, Gray!**

**Gray: (aceptando el desafío) ¡Zod!**

**Zod: (Concentrando su poder mágico en su casco superior izquierdo) ¡Siente el equivalente al poder de una espada sagrada!**

**Gray: (Concentrando su poder mágico en sus cascos mientras los alza sobre su cabeza mientras activaba su magia devil slayer) Esperaba poder probar esto cuando recuperara mi forma humana, pero tendrá que bastar con esto. ¡Siente el poder del cero absoluto de la espada del demonio de hielo!**

**Zod: (Lanzando una estocada con el casco izquierdo) ¡EXCALIBUR!**

**Gray: (Apuntando sus cascos hacia adelante) ¡EJECUCIÓN AURORA!**

**Ambos ataques se dirigieron el uno hacia el otro; y al llegar al centro, ambos ataques colisionaron creando una onda de choque que iba en aumento debido a la presión del poder mágico de ambos unicornios.**

**Con Twilight…**

**Twilight: (Viendo tanto a Natsu como a Gray usando sus poderes algo "extasiada") E – Es, es… 'PUM'**

**Raimbow Dash: (Viendo a la princesa desmayada) ¡¿Es enserio?! **

**Applejack: ¡Arriba caramelo! ¡Este no es el momento para desmayarte de la impresión!**

**De vuelta a la pelea…**

**Los dos seguían aplicando fuerzas a sus ataques, los cuales comenzaron a acumular más y más fuerza; tanto que comenzaron a desprender pedazos de hielo y rocas del suelo del estadio. Toda esa fuerza se acumuló hasta un punto en que una especie de rayo de luz salió del estadio y se dirigió al cielo.**

**Esta acción duró cerca de 10 segundos; y al disiparse la luz del rayo, justo en el lugar donde se encontraban los combatientes no quedó nada más que un agujero congelado y polvo. Y en este agujero; más específico en la base de este, en los lados opuesto se encontraban los combatientes tirados y jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho en sus ataques.**

**Zod: (Jadeando) Haa, haa, haa… Hacía mucho tiempo que no luchaba sin contenerme.**

**Gray: (Levantándose poco a poco y jadeando) Haa, haa… Y yo que pensé que con solo la mitad de mi verdadero poder bastaría… Pero tuve que usar el 70%... Sin duda eres un gran guerrero.**

**Zod: (-_*)! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿70%?!... Ha, ha, ha; ¡entonces eso significa que ya me estoy haciendo viejo!**

**Y con Gray "ligeramente" golpeado y el otro enemigo fuera de combate, el combate entre los dos terminó con la victoria del mago de Fairy Tail.**

**Con Spectra y Juvia…**

**Ambas estaban observándose una a la otra tratando de encontrar sus debilidades, pero no tenían un éxito aparente. Por lo que Spectra decidió tratar de sacarle información a Juvia.**

**Spectra: Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿por qué un grupo de completos extraños que no tienen nada que ver con este reino se están arriesgando para enfrentar a unos mercenarios como nosotros? Eso es algo que no puedo entender.**

**Juvia: (Respondiéndole) Puede que ustedes no lo entiendan, pero a nosotros nos gusta responder amabilidad con amabilidad; y de dónde venimos es una falta de respeto el tratar de secuestrar a quien te ha tratado bien.**

**Spectra: Así que vienen de un lugar lejano, no me extraña que no sepan sobre las costumbres de este reino. De cualquier forma, no van a poder derrotarnos así que prepárate.**

**Juvia: A ver si puedes anciana.**

**Spectra: (Bastante molesta) ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ANCIANA PEQUEÑA MOCOSA FLACUCHA?! ¡PARA QUE TE ENTERES, APENAS TENGO 25!**

**Juvia: (Algo sorprendida y medio fastidiada) ¿Eres casi 4 años más grande que yo? Cielos chica, el tiempo no ha sido amable contigo.**

**Spectra: (Con cara de WTF) (°_°) ¡¿T-Tienes 22?! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS CASI LA MISMA EDAD QUE YO CUANDO NO PARECES TENER MÁS DE 15 AÑOS?!**

**Juvia: No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, pero estuve sellada por 7 años en una isla mediante un hechizo barrera junto con la mayor parte de mis amigos; no estoy segura de cómo pasó, pero durante el tiempo que estuvimos sellados no envejecimos absolutamente nada.**

**Aquella explicación dejo a la terrorista con cara de asombro y de "no me lo puedo creer", y por consiguiente atacó a Juvia:**

**Spectra: (Lanzando un hechizo) ¡AGUJAS DE ROCA!**

**Juvia: (Defendiéndose del ataque) ¡ESPEJO DE AGUA!**

**Juvia lanzó un hechizo que la protegió de las agujas, pero en eso Spectra aprovechó para atrapar a la maga de agua con un hechizo:**

**Spectra: ¡PARÁLISIS ABSOLUTA!**

**Al decir este hechizo, Juvia quedó suspendida e inmóvil en el aire, como si alguna fuerza invisible la sujetara.**

**Juvia: (tratando de sajarse del hechizo) ¡GHUUUHH! ¡NMMMMM! ¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!**

**Spectra: (Riendo bajo) ¡Mmmm! Por supuesto que no puedes, este es mi hechizo más poderoso y solo lo uso para disciplinar amorosamente a los chicos lindos que suelo interrogar o pasar el rato.**

**Juvia: (Sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar) ¡Q-Que repugnante!**

**Spectra: Oh vamos, que sabrá una mocosa como tú que apenas y ha experimentado el amor. Y hablando de eso, el pony que usa magia de hielo es tu enamorado ¿cierto? Tal vez luego de que termine esta misión me lo lleve a mi habitación en la guarida para "educarlo y darle algo de amor" de una verdadera adulta.**

**Cabe decir que este comentario no le gustó a nuestra maga de agua, porque al momento de escucharlo Juvia se puso muy molesta y comenzó a liberar su poder mágico a tal punto que parecía un aura.**

**Juvia: No… permitiré que… ¡TE LLEVES A GRAY-SAMAAA!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nota: Para esta parte es mejor si ponen este video como ayuda visual: watch?v=5TlnSPQKqkk**

**Es mejor si lo ven en una ventana aparte mientras leen lo de abajo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En ese instante Juvia aumentó su poder mágico a tal grado que por unos segundos la silueta de la maga "desapareció" en aquella luz que para los ojos de aquellos que la estuvieran viendo era como si tuviera un brillo "divino". Y mientras esto sucedía ella abrió los ojos y de repente comenzó a descender hacia el suelo y a reaparecer de la luz, pero con la diferencia de que ahora tiene una apariencia similar a la que tenía en Earth Land pero con la diferencia de que tiene algunas características de pony como lo son las orejas, el cuerno de unicornio y la cola.**

**Spectra: ¿Qué sucede?**

**Gray: (°o°) Juvia**

**Juvia: ¿Qué es esto? Recobré mi forma humana (Nota sus orejas, cuerno y cola) O al menos la mayoría y además tengo más poder que antes…**

**Mientras con Natsu…**

**Este ya se encontraba en forma humana desprendiendo algo de su poder cuando de repente siente algo que le sale de la nariz.**

**Natsu: (Limpiando su nariz) Cielos, esta Juvia es demasiado apresurada.**

**Jigsaw: (Curioso por lo que dijo e hizo, pues si bien le dio a este alicornio una "paliza", no era lo suficiente como para desangrarle la nariz) ¿A qué te refieres?**

**Natsu: Ah nada en especial, es solo que estoy pasándoles a mis amigos el hechizo para cambiar a la forma que vez, pero en su afán de proteger al cabeza de hielo de tu compañera no solo me "arrancó" ese hechizo, sino que también de forma inconsciente me hizo transmitirle un método de aumento de poder mágico en el que he estado trabajando. Técnicamente está listo, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de probarlo.**

** Jigsaw: (°_0) O estás demente o enfermo.**

**Natsu: Muchos me llamarían demente o loco, pero yo me considero como alguien a quien no le agrada perder a la gente que ama, por lo que empujo mis habilidades más allá de mis 5 sentidos y mi intuición; por lo que esa habilidad lleva por nombre… **

**De vuelta con Juvia…**

**La maga estaba ensimismada en lo que había ocurrido, cuando de repente…**

**Juvia: Así que esto se llama "séptimo sentido".**

**Spectra: Imposible. ¿Un unicornio capaz de liberarse de mi parálisis absoluta y que además tenga tanto poder como un alicornio? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡Grrr!**

**Juvia: ¡Huh!…**

**Spectra: (Lanzando un Hechizo) ¡DESTINO FINAL!**

**Una especie de red de energía se dirigió hacia la maga de agua, pero en vez de esquivarla ella saltó hacia ella y contratacó.**

**Juvia: (Atacando la red) ¡CORTADOR DE AGUA!**

**Con este ataque ella logra destruir el hechizo de su enemiga.**

**Spectra: ¡IMPOSIBLE!**

**Juvia: ¡HAAAAAAHHHH!**

**En eso se ponen a pelear como en una película de acción con patadas, golpes y técnicas para dejar al contrario noqueado, hasta que Spectra lanzó una especie de mini - vortex de aire que se dirigió a Juvia.**

**Spectra: ¡HAAAA!**

**Juvia: (Repitiendo el hechizo defensivo que utilizó antes) ¡ESPEJO DE AGUA!**

**La fuerza del hechizo potenciado por el nuevo poder de Juvia hizo que Spectra retrocediera unos 5 metros cuando su ataque chocó contra el hechizo de ella.**

**En cuanto Spectra dejó de ser arrastrada por la fuerza del impacto, ella se quedó impactada por el poder que mostraba la maga de agua.**

**Spectra: (Mirando como Juvia se acercaba caminando hacia ella lentamente) Imposible. Como es que yo, la bandida más habilidosa de la banda de Jabura; la que ha sido llamada por mucho tiempo la "especialista del amor", ¡¿perder ante una mocosa malcriada como ella?! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!**

**Juvia: (Respondiendo a sus declaraciones) Tu amor no es amor verdadero.**

**Spectra: ¡¿Qué?!**

**Juvia: A lo largo de mi vida he aprendido lo que es el amor, no importa lo herido que estés, incluso si debes sacrificarlo todo… Aun así, tienes que levantarte y seguir peleando por la gente que aprecias. (Agudizando la mirada) ¡Eso es el amor!**

**(Concentrando su poder) ¡HAAAAAH! ¡USARÉ TODO MI PODER EN ESTE GOLPE! (Su energía se empieza a manifestar en el suelo).**

**Juvia: (Pensando: "Espero que esto funcione, nunca lo probé") ¡CIEN DRAGONGE NACIENTES! **

**Al decir esto, la maga levantó su brazo derecho y de repente una enorme oleada de lo que aparentemente eran dragones hechos de agua brotaban del suelo y se dirigían violentamente hacia Spectra atacándola por todos lados, la cual nada pudo hacer para protegerse de dicho ataque.**

**Spectra: ¡GYAAAAHH!**

**El grito de la bandida fue lo único que se oyó en el estadio y, cuando el hechizo terminó ésta se encontraba tirada en un cráter en el suelo con la mirada entre perdida y sorprendida y, por otra parte, la maga de fairy tail una vez que confirmó que su adversario ya estaba derrotado perdió la transformación y se desmayó por haber usado toda su energía. Tras ver esto, Gray como pudo se dirigió hacia Juvia y la recostó junto a él para que descansara. **

**Gray: Cielos, siempre tienes que sobre esforzarte cuando no te pongo el ojo encima.**

** Juvia: G-Gray – Sama…**

**Gray: Tranquila, ahora solo descansa. Te lo has ganado.**

**El mago de hielo no obtuvo respuesta de la maga salvo por una sonrisa que le dio antes de quedarse dormida por el esfuerzo masivo que hizo.**

**Al mismo tiempo con Lucy y Spinnel…**

**Nuestra maga estelar se encontraba enfrente de Spinnel, ambas analizándose mutuamente queriendo encontrar la debilidad de la otra. Pero al no verla desde el inicio, Spinnel le habló a Lucy:**

**Spinnel: (Mirando a la alicornio) No lo entiendo, ¿por qué se arriesgan por ponys que apenas y conocen?**

**Lucy: Sencillo, nos hemos hecho amigos; y por los amigos somos capaces de arriesgarnos plenamente.**

**Spinnel: Sinceramente no los entiendo, pero supongo que deben de tener sus principios.**

**Lucy: (Decidiéndose a acabar con esto de una buena vez) ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos el discurso y vamos a la parte en la que te pateo hasta que te rindas?**

**Spinnel: (Resignada a empezar a pelear) Bien, acepto tus términos.**

**Con eso dicho, su cuerno empezó a brillar y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, no tanto como el de nuestro amigo pelirosado, pero sí lo suficiente para adoptar una forma bípeda casi humana con la excepción de sus piernas, orejas, cola y prácticamente todo su rostro los cuales seguía siendo los de un pony y aún tenía su cuerno; además de que le apareció una chaqueta negra con mangas hasta los codos, unos guantes en las manos que ahora tenía en lugar de cascos delanteros, una especie de "chaparreras" de color azul en sus cascos traseros junto con unas botas estilo vaquero y; para rematar el conjunto, llevaba una clase de "ropa interior" en la que se aseguraban las chaparreras del extraño conjunto (Cabe decir que para los que lograron ver este atuendo, tenían una serie de sentimientos.**

**(Insertar imagen)**

**Lucy: (Terminándose de cargar el hechizo que le envió Natsu) Vaya, buen hechizo. Pero… (Hace brillar su cuerno y luego su cuerpo comienza a cambiar devolviéndole su forma original a excepción de la cola, orejas, alas y cuerno) El de mi amigo es mejor. **

**Al ver a Lucy Con su forma humana, Spinnel se sorprendió no solo al ver que el hechizo de cambio de forma de la ahora chica rubia fuera más eficiente que el suyo, sino que además le diera un par de "atributos" un poco más grandes que los suyos.**

**Spinnel: (Mirándola un poco celosa) Oye, ¿no crees que te excediste con el tamaño? **

**Lucy: ¿Eh? (Se da cuenta a que se refiere y se avergüenza un poco) ¡O-O-Oye! Yo no exageré nada. Nosotros venimos de otra dimensión; y a excepción de la cola, las alas, las oreja y el cuerno, lo demás ya lo tenía desde antes de venir aquí.**

**Spinnel: (0_0) ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ya tenías esos senos de vaca desde antes de venir aquí?**

**Lucy: ¡¿A quién llamas senos de vaca tú exhibicionista sádica?! **

**Spinnel: (Molesta) ¿Exhibicionista sádica? No es mi culpa que me guste vestir cómoda cuando lucho; puede que sea una unicornio, pero prefiero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que me encanta destrozar a mis enemigos personalmente.**

**Lucy: ¿Ehh? Que coincidencia, a mí me gusta bajarle los humos a las presumidas como tú… (Saca la llave de tauro) ¡ABRETE, PUERTA DEL TORO DORADO! ¡TAURO! (Aparece un minotauro del suelo con un hacha gigante en la espalda)**

**Tauro: ¡MOOOOO! ¡LLEGÓ EL REFUERZO!**

**Lucy: ¡Y ahora…) (Su cuerpo empieza a brillar y sus ropas se cambian por unas botas de color café, un pantalón tipo mezclilla con la pierna derecha cortada con un cinturón blanco con hebilla dorada con el símbolo de la constelación de tauro, unos guantes que llegan casi hasta los hombros con estampados de vaca hacia los hombros y negro en las manos con unas muñequeras color crema, un sostén con borlas blancas y estampados de vaca, un collar con una campana en el cuello y su cabello acomodado en dos "chonguitos" por la parte de atrás) ¡VESTIDO ESTELAR: FORMA TAURO!**

**Tauro: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Lucy?**

**Lucy: Ayuda a Romeo, Wendy, Gazille y Levi a lidiar con el resto de los secuestradores, yo me encargo de la "dama de negro"**

**Tauro: ¡Como digas Lucy!**

**Spinnel: (¬_¬) ¿Con esa actitud y ropa me dices que yo soy una exhibicionista sádica?**

**Lucy: Deja de parlotear y hagamos esto de una vez.**

**(Poner el siguiente video en el tiempo: 6:45 min y detenerlo en 9:35 min e imaginen que los ataques que parecen cuchillas son del látigo que suele usar Lucy watch?v=baGynMVkl2w)**

**Spinnel: (Derrotada en el suelo) ¿C-Cómo es posible… q-que me hayas derrotado tan fácilmente?**

**Lucy: (Volviendo a su forma de alicornio algo cansada) Lo siento, pero nuestra dimensión no es tan pacífica como la suya. En lo que respecta a batallas mortales en las que se arriesga la vida, tenemos más experiencia que ustedes.**

**Y con esas palabras dichas, Lucy procedió a atar a su rival con el látigo que tenía y luego la arrastró hacia donde sus compañeros se estaban comenzando a reunir luego de derrotar a sus rivales.**

**Ahora ustedes se preguntarán: ¿qué pasó con los otros tres miembros del grupo de secuestradores? Bueno, para poner la situación de forma fácil (Y porque este cap ya se me hizo muy largo); Brick y Romeo tuvieron un encuentro uno a uno donde Romeo salió victorioso por muy poco, Gazille y Levi no tuvieron muchos problemas con el penúltimo malandrín; pues al tener sus formas humanas (al menos en su mayoría) solo batallaron para atrapar a Boomer, quien por burlarse del Dragon Slayer de hierro terminó siendo "castigado" por este y ahora está llorando en los brazos de Levi. Y con Butch… Bueno… Digamos que recibió una cachetada estilo anime al querer ponerse de "casco largo" con nuestra amiga Wendy al verla con una nueva forma.**

**Una vez que todos derrotaron a sus enemigos y los reunieron en un solo lugar, gracias a la magia de Levi lograron atar a cada uno de los magos excepto el que estaba peleando con Natsu; pues su pelea aún no había terminado.**

**De vuelta con Natsu…**

**Con nuestro dragon slayer de fuego, la situación estaba relativamente en calma por lo que decidió tratar de sacarle algo de información a su oponente.**

**Natsu: Oye, sé que es más que un hecho que no me dirás quién los contrató para este trabajo. Pero al menos podrías decirme el nombre de tu jefe.**

**Jigsaw: Ohh, ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres saberlo?**

**Natsu: Sencillo… (Pone cara seria) ¡Para hacerlo cenizas por mandarlos a arruinar mi diversión! **

**Jigsaw: (Bastante sorprendido y confundido) Ciertamente no sé si eres o muy valiente o muy tonto. No sé de dónde vengas, pero no podrás derrotar a Jabura; él es mucho más poderoso que todos mis compañeros y yo juntos. (Se transforma como Spinnel)**

**Natsu: (Restándole importancia a lo que dijo) Viejo, literalmente luché con una criatura que se hacía llamar el dragón del apocalipsis y contra un mago inmortal y los derroté a ambos, nada de lo que me digas me asustará.**

**(A partir de aquí colocar el siguiente video desde el 1:09 min y detenerlo en el 3:11 min. Link: watch?v=eZ4WPsF9nfM. Solo omitan la parte donde chamuscan a Ace y sustitúyanlo por Jigsaw) **

**Al terminar la pelea, Jigsaw ya estaba inconsciente y Natsu lo llevó a rastras hacia donde estaban las mane six, Maud, Shining, Artie y las princesas quienes, dicho sea de paso, ataban a los derrotados con un hechizo especial y les colocaban otro de restricción para que no pudieran usar sus poderes.**

**Natsu: (Arrojando a Jigsaw como costal de papas) Creo que este es el último. (Vuelve a su forma de alicornio)**

**Celestia: Eso estuvo increíble, Natsu.**

**Luna: Ciertamente demostraste ser un gran guerrero.**

**Candace: A Twilight le gustó tanto esa demostración de magia que terminó desmayándose de la impresión.**

**Applejack: Si, ciertamente nos hubiera venido bien su ayuda para arrear a los Shaelmaar.**

**Raimbow Dash: Pero gracias a que tus compañeros capturaron al trío de mocosos que acompañaban a los secuestradores pudimos usar el control de los golems Shaelmaar para completar el trabajo.**

**Art Dreamer: Eso y que la mascota de mi Maudie hermosa y la señorita Fluttershy nos ayudó a convencer a la manada de que no les haríamos daño.**

**Levi: ¿La mascota de Maud? ¿Qué tiene que ver?**

**Maud: Bueno; de hecho, Boulder es un Shaelmaar. (Lo muestra en su casco)**

**Todos: ¡¿EEEEHHHH?!**

**Y como si lo hubieran llamado, la roca de Maud comenzó a temblar y luego se empezó a "fracturar" para luego comenzar a volverse un Shaelmaar tamaño miniatura el cual al ver a tanta gente mirándolo solo rugió suavemente y se dirigió hacia el hombro de Maud y comenzó a acariciar su cuello de forma afectuosa.**

**Gazille: Mmm… Eso explica porqué olía a un ser vivo.**

**En lo que ellos hablaban de eso, algo que parecía ser un capullo gritando iba cayendo hacia ellos.**

**Spike: ¡ECHEN PAJAAAAAA! (Thump, azotó en el piso y creó un agujero)**

**Al ver lo que parecía un capullo semi enterrado con una cola morada agitándose, todos se quedaron mudos por un segundo hasta que Rarity rompió el silencio diciendo:**

**Rarity: (Toda asustada) ¡SPIKY WIKY! (Usa su magia para sacar el capullo del suelo)**

**Twilight: (Ya despierta) ¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?**

**Spike: Solo les diré que las arañas de cristal tienen un muy mal genio y no se llevan bien con los dragones.**

**Justo en ese momento un hilo que era tan transparente que apenas y se podía ver se pegó en Maud y la arrastro hacia la cima de la torre sin que nadie se diera cuenta…**

**Rarity: (Molesta) Esa araña necesita aprender buenos modales… (trata de sacar a Spike sin éxito del capullo en el que está envuelto) Twilight, querida… ¿me ayudas a sacarlo de ese capullo?**

**Twilight: Claro, en un momento lo saco.**

**Art Dreamer: Cielos, por un momento creí que esto no se iba a acabar nunca, ¿verdad mi Maudie hermosa?...**

**La mencionada nunca le respondió, por lo que les preguntó a los presentes:**

**Art Dreamer: Chicos, ¿han visto a Maudie?**

**Y como si el universo le respondiera se escuchó un chirrido desde la cima de la torre que mantenía a todos atrapados en el estadio.**

**Art Dreamer: ¡¿Ahora qué?! (Se dirige hacia las gradas dando un gran salto para ver qué es lo que ocurre)**

**¿Qué es lo que hizo ese ruido? ¿Qué encontrará Art al mirar a la cima de la torre? ¿Acabaré alguna vez el arco de los juegos de Ecuestria? No se pierdan el siguiente episodio de My Little Dragon Slayer.**


End file.
